Steven's DC Universe: Dawn of The Trinity
by Leolamin1997
Summary: A sequel to Superman X Steven Universe: The Shield of Hope After the Brainiac attack on Beach City things have seem to gone back to normal. Superman and the Gems are regarded as Heroes by many and potential threat to others. But even with their powers combined they will need help to uncover a conspiracy that threatens the stability of the world and to defeat the evil behind it
1. Prologue

**Steven's DC Universe:**

**Dawn of the Trinity**

**Prologue**

5,000 Years Ago, Africa, Northern Pacific Coast

The area was silent, only the sound of oceans waves filled the air. No birds, no insects, not even wind, the area was quiet. Which was surprising since about 5 minutes ago this area was a raging battleground between two factions. The Earth was torn with weapons of various shapes and sizes lying about or embedded in the ground. What looked like a massive alien battleship laid in a crater ruined and on fire wreckage lying about and small fires scattered about the destroyed landscape along with the twinkling of tiny shards across the battlefield. On the coast in front of the ocean was a massive army thousand strong, the soldiers of this army were all various sizes, shapes, and colors. The only thing similar about all of them is that they all had a gem somewhere on their body, wore a star somewhere on their uniforms, they all looked worn and beaten, and were all very tense from what was in front of them.

Across from them was another army that was a more massive army of gem soldiers though they were more uniform than the military they were cornering. They were made of large brutish soldiers, smaller red ones, and some that were in between. All the soldiers on this army wore a yellow diamond on their bodies. Two saucer esque crafts floated overhead.

And in between both of the armies were a single woman. She had very long and curly pink hair styled in thick, tube-like ringlets, defined lips with a pale pink color, bright-peach skin. She was tall and had a heavy build. She wore a flowing white gown with a star-shaped opening that revealed a circular pink gem. The dress was slightly torn, various scrapes were across her body, she was breathing heavily down on one knee are a broken broadsword laid in front of her along with a tattered pink flag. She looked towards the more massive army with an unwavering but tired glare. She then looked behind to the army that stood behind her, her army the crystal gems. Her name was Rose Quartz leader of the rebel army known as the Crystal Gems, protectors of Earth, and right now this might be the end of all of that.

She focused on the three that stood in front of the army Garnet, Pearl, and one other. She had a large, bulky body type with broad shoulders and a sturdy flat chest where there was an indent that hand a smooth rainbow colored inside. Her hair is styled in several dreadlocks in a mixture of several bright tones, all held back by a lilac headband. She has a periwinkle complexion, and she sports a single tattoo-like marking of a star pattern on her left shoulder. She wore a black apron-like outfit resembling a blacksmith, with a single brownish attachment and a pinkish-red star-shaped belt around her waist. Her pants are a burgundy color, and she has dark brown boots. She and Garnet had worried expressions on their face, while Pearl looked terrified her spear shaking in her grip as her, she looked at Rose with scared eyes. Rose winced at the look and then faced forward trying to pick herself up but failing.

"I-it can't end like this... we've come so far... done so much" Rose panted as she tried to rise to her feet to face the HW army.

"This is bad," Garnet said sweat dripping from her brow fist clenched

"Dammit, how could thing go so south." The larger gem said teeth clenched

"W-we need to do something, Bismuth, Garnet she's out there alone they'll shatter her," Pearl yelled panicked

"You think I don't know that Pearl. But they got us cornered nowhere to run, and if we try retreating to sea, those ships will pick us off easily. Garnet, what are the chances of reinforcements pulling us out of this?" The gem named Bismuth said

"Slim, very slim, we sent so many cracked gems back to base to be healed later, they must know things are going bad. But I fear Homeworld is already prepared for if they come." Garnet said

"Dammit why aren't they doing anything, they're just keeping us here. What are they waiting for?" Bismuth growled looking out to the HW army

"They're waiting for her, she wants to end this personally," Garnet said grimly

"Waiting for Wh… oh no," Pearl said fearfully looking forward

The HW army parted allowing a large Yellow palanquin made its way to Rose. Everybody immediately held their breath knowing very well how it was, Rose to click her tongue in annoyance.

"She came to gloat." Rose thought as the Palanquin stopped before. She used her remain strength to look up at the giant machine.

The yellow curtains parted, and giant high heeled foot stepped onto the ground. The HW soldiers saluted as their leader revealed herself. She towered over everyone, she had a pointed, upturned nose, plump lips, and an unusually long neck. Her hair is a short bob with two spiked tips. She wears a dark yellow and olive bodysuit, as well as a yellow coat with enormous shoulder pads and a cutout for her gemstone. She also wore yellow gloves and olive-yellow boots. She had black eyebrows, and black markings around both her eyes, which are bright yellow with diamond shaped pupils. The imposing figure looked down at Rose with calm and cold eyes staring at her like an insect.

"Y-yellow diamond-huff-what a surprise that-huff-you would honor this lowly quartz with your presence," Rose said in a teasing manner trying to sound confident, but her tiredness was evident

"Save your false bravado, you know how this is going to end." Yellow diamond said coldly arms crossed slightly under her diamond

"I didn't expect your army to attack us as they did, I thought you were going to let Pink handle this?" Rose said

"Pink had her chance and proved my reservations on her colony to be true. I'm here to clean up her mess, so this colony can get back schedule." Yellow said

"You want to take this colony from her?" Rose asked

"I'm not doing this for glory Quartz. I'm doing this, so your ridiculous ideals don't spread to the rest of our race. This whole endeavor is just one bad event to be swept under the rug so that we can go back to our productivity." Yellow said

"Th-this isn't something you can just forget Yellow. This is a movement that all of gem kind will remember. They'll remember that those few who fought against the authority, to be more than what they are, to fight for someone other than themselves, for a people who while different have the ability to be great. They will remember the Crystal Gems, Earth, and what we stood for." Rose said defiantly even with her tiredness you could still hear her unwavering resolve making some of the gems on her side smile

"No, they won't, because every single one of your crystal gems is to be shattered immediately. We start here and then clean up around the planet, also I'll do what Pink should've done when she first came here and clear the planet of those organics you've devoted yourself to. She has enough of them in that Zoo of hers so she'll be satisfied." Yellow said as she uncrossed her arms with an annoyed sigh

"NO, I'M THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS REBELLION, THEY JUST FOLLOWED ME. YOU WANT ME, THEY AND THE HUMANS HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Rose yelled

"Oh, I do want you, Rose, you will be brought back to Homeworld and shattered for all to see so that everyone will know what happens when you try to stall the well-oiled machine our world has become. You are to be an example, but we must make sure none of your followers try to start up another rebellion or try to pass on your foolish musing. And the humans are just an annoyance that should've been taken care off early, it was a mistake that Pink won't make in the future." Yellow said her finger stretched out

"I-I won't let you, this-isn't-over!" Rose growled trying to stand but failing

"What you want isn't a factor in my plans. This is over." Yellow said as yellow sparks began to crackle around her hand

"She going to attack we need to do something!" Pearl yelled

"I say we attack with everything we got." Bismuth said with clenched fists

"There is no scenario where that is a good idea." Garnet shot back

"So, what, it's either that or be shattered. I ain't going down without at least punching that yellow tyrant once and this way we have a slim chance, right?" Bismuth asked

"Microscopically slim, but yes. My future vision has been acting up. I feel like I'm missing something." Garnet said confused

"Your probably just nervous that were about to jump into a fight with our planets lightning shooting deity, don't worry its normal. I say you, Pearl and I fuse on go and nail her right in the face. You with us Pearl…. Pearl?" Bismuth asked looking at Pearl who was still staring at the scene her spear tremble in her grip

"Let this be a lesson for all gems who question the Diamonds' leadership," Yellow spoke up, making sure both armies where at her attention as her entire body began to surge with crackling yellow energy raising a single clenched fist

Rose continued to try and stand up and fight to no avail, she wasn't even sure if she could summon her shield. She continued to strain until a voice echoed through her mind

"I can feel the sin on her soul, the lives taken, the families broken, not just of humans but from across the stars. She is evil incarnate, they all scream out for vengeance, she must be punished, unleash me Rose Quartz so that she may know the pain she has caused." the voice said

"N-no not like this, I won't let you" Rose groaned holding her head her eyes glowing green trying to hold something back

"If you fall then all life on this planet will perish, all their deaths on your gem. Unleash me so that I may end this, I will punish this yellow demon. I will find her kin and punish them, I will punish every single one of their soldiers that took pleasure and gave not a second thought to the lives they destroyed. Let the fury of God burn them, RELEASE ME!" The voice yelled out in Rose head

"NOOOO!" Rose yelled out holding her head and slamming it against the ground trying to suppress whatever was trying to come out

"How pathetic," Yellow said with disgust not understanding what was happening

At that moment Pearl took off from the army straight towards Rose spear ready to strike and a panicked look on her face.

"PEARL!" Garnet yelled reaching and chasing after her

"Dammit, not this again!" Bismuth yelled chasing after the two

The CG army was noticing the charging Pearl prepared for battle raising their weapons knowing the HW soldiers would swarm them. The HW soldiers, in fact, were preparing to attack, but Yellow Diamond didn't even notice Pearl. Yellow diamond held out her hand and from it shot out a brilliant yellow streak of lightning erupted from her palm and right towards Rose.

Rose's eyes were shut tight as her fingers dug into her hair trying to suppress whatever was trying to come out. She could feel the bolt coming, she could hear Pearl's screams and steps of Garnet and Bismuth as they all approached. They were going to fight, and they all would be shattered because she wasn't strong enough. The Sky was turning dark as storm clouds began to gather overhead. Rose finally reached her boiling point as her head shot up to meet the bolt revealing an expression of pure anger and her eyes glowing dark green almost looking like fire was seeping from them. And then something Miraculous happened.

Suddenly everything in front of Rose became gold, her expression softens, Bismuth, Garnet, and Pearl stopped in their track. And at that moment everyone on both sides directly looked on in awe stopping whatever they were about to do. In front of Rose had formed a golden wall with the Ankh symbol on it. The wall had blocked yellows lightning, letting it impact against it with smoke rising from it. Everyone was shocked by what just happened, but no one was more shocked than Yellow Diamond herself who was stared at the wall entirely confounded by what just happened. Her anger began to rise as the wall disappeared into Golden Dust revealing Rose Quartz unharmed behind it, Pearl, Garnet, and Bismuth Rushing to her aid.

"Who dares halt my judgment?" Yellow yelled making her soldiers step back a bit in worry

"Rose quartz and her crystal gems will survive this day." A powerful voice echoed from nowhere making everyone look around in confusion trying to locate it.

But Rise recognized the voice as her eyes turned back to normal as her friends helped her back up.

"What the heck was that?" Bismuth asked confused

"That voice…. Isn't that?" Garnet asked when suddenly there was a bight golden flash in the sky

Everyone looked up to see a golden Ankh symbol in the sky and from it emerged a man. He wore a blue one-piece suit with golden metal boots. He had yellow gloves with gold metallic wrist guards, a chest plate with a glowing ankh on it, and a flowing golden cape with a popped collar. But the most catching thing about him was the golden Helmet on his head covering his entire face except for his eyes which were pure white. The man floated in the air lowering himself to Yellow Diamonds eyes level.

"So says FATE!" Fate said glowing with pure power

"Who in the….?" Bismuth asked amazed

"F-Fate?" Rose said looking at the human

"You—I don't know what you're supposed to be or how you stopped my attack. But you had no right to protecting this traitor." Yellow growled angrily at Fate

"I am of this planet you seek to exploit, and Rose Quartz wishes to fight for us. So, I believe I have every right to defend my home." Fate said sternly

"A Human?! I didn't know your race had access to such power, not that it matters. You will lower yourself to the ground immediately and get out of my way, for that I'll let you continue your short pitiful life." Yellow said pointing to the ground

"I am afraid that is not about to happen Yellow Diamond." Fate said making some of the HW soldiers gasp in shock and Yellow's eye twitch in anger

"That's Dr. Fate, he came, he came to help us," Pearl said ecstatically

"You know him?" Bismuth asked confused

"Long story. Rose, we need to…." Garnet said but then noticed Rose was looking up in the cloudy sky

Garnet looked up and saw what she saw. A massive Pair of wings circling in the air, suddenly the wings came together, and the figure shot down towards the ground. At first glance, you would think it was a bird, but as it got closer, the figure was obviously more prominent and shaped like a human.

"No-Way!" Garnet said looking up

"Listen to me, you inferior sack of meat, I…!" Yellow started to yell but was stopped when something hit her face

Both CG and HW soldier yelled out in shock as they saw Yellow Diamond get hit by something that fell from her sky. Yellow had a look of pure confusion on her face as she was knocked off her feet her right cheek contorted from the blow. Everyone watched as Yellow Diamond flew to the side her massive body crashing into Earth cracking it. Everyone was in shock a Diamond, Yellow Diamond, one of the supreme leaders of Homeworld, was smacked in the face and sent to the ground.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" one of the HW soldiers yelled in shocked confusion

Then the figure, the thing that hit Yellow Diamond landed on the ground with a crash kicking up some dust concealing him. All eyes were no on that spot as the figure slowly Rose to his feet. It was another human. He wore a pair of Green burlap pants held up by a rope around his waist and opened toe boots. The rope around his waist had two loops on both sides of his waist one was empty while the other held a sizeable single-handed ax. He wasn't wearing a shirt showing off his muscular physique with a few scars on it, but had two straps that went across his chest and over both his shoulders, at the point where the straps met on his chest there was a metallic symbol painted red and black that looked like a screeching Hawk. He wore a single metallic shoulder pad and a golden Helmet that was styled like a hawk showing his strong brown eye and his chiseled jaw with a stubble. Both his hands were bandaged and in his right hand was a mace with a wooden grip, but the end appeared to be made of shiny flawless metal. The man stood up and looked at both sides uninterested until his gaze came to Rose. He walked up to the downed warrior stopping a few feet in front of he making her look up at him.

"Get on your feet Rose, you look so God Damn Pathetic." The man said in a gruff voice

"Katar?" Rose said confused

"Yeah, it's me. Now stand up like you got some pride, you're in front of your army." Katar said annoyed

"Y-you saved Rose," Pearl said as she helped Rose to her feet

"Oh, your long nose. I must give props when needed. You ran in here like a true warrior. I'm impressed." Katar said with a hint of admiration

"Th-thank you, thank you for saving Rose," Pearl said with a bow

"Aw, don't get all soft with me. What happened to that condescending little headache I loved to tease?" Katar said with a laugh

"I'm sorry who are you? Who are both of you?" Bismuth said pointing to Fate and Katar

"Wow, you are tall. Now if you brought her and said she was the leader, I might've taken you guys more seriously." Katar said examining Bismuth

"They are Katar Hol and Dr. Fate. They are friends who want to fight for Earth. Though I'm surprised Katar. Last time you told us to Piss Off." Garnet said

"Eh I bounced what you guys said around in my head for a bit, and after golden boy appeared and told me what happened here, I came. Looks like I came at the right time to. Honestly, I didn't even have a plan. I just saw the biggest thing on the battlefield and hit it. That was something I was supposed to hit right? I really don't know what's going on." Katar said with a laugh

"You just hit one of the leaders of Homeworld in the face… I wanted to do that." Bismuth said disappointed

"Ah, don't worry big girl. You'll get your chance right now. It's time for you to leave." Katar said patting Bismuth's chest

"We're cornered and surrounded. The ships will blast us if we try anything." Rose said on shaky feet

"You did as I asked Rose Quartz. You went to the champions of Earth and told them of the plight our planet faces. Now the time has come to unite." Dr. Fate said landing next to Rose

"Yeah… I'm not too interested in uniting or anything. I'm just here for a fight. The big Yellow ones their leader, right? I'll handle this." Katar said walking away from the group

"You're going to fight Yellow Diamond?!…. Alone?!" Rose yelled shocked

"Yep. If she went down from that hit, this is gonna be pretty boring." Katar said as he walked towards the rising Yellow Diamond

"Is he crazy? he's strong but he can't…" Pearl said, but then Fate stood in front of him

"Let him go. I knew this would happen. Now is not the time for battle, but retreating and reorganizing. I believe Katar will be an excellent distraction and can hold his own. If things get a little too heated, then we will step in. But now Rose, you must bring your forces to the sea." Dr. Fate said to Rose receiving a nod from her

Yellow got to a single kneed holding her cheek, still trying to figure out what just hit. She looked to her army which was still staring in awe at their leader being downed. This sent a surge of anger through her body as she fully stood up her body crackling with the yellow energy.

"Who-WHO DARED TO STRIKE ME!" Yellow roared out

"That will be me. Down here… right here…. look down." Katar said waving his mace at Yellow trying to get her attention

Yellow looked down with an angry but confused expression.

"Another human?! Impossible! No human has the strength to knock a Quartz of their feet much less me!" Yellow yelled in disbelief

"Yet I did. And there's your ass print and thousands of witnesses to prove it." Katar said pointing to the crater and all the people around them making Yellow's eye twitch.

"Listen here you little-!" Yellow growled

"NO! YOU listen here you overgrown giraffe!" Katar yelled pointing at Yellow making her eyes widen, and her soldiers gasp at the human interrupting their leader

"I have no love Rose Quartz, but she is fighting for my home and can throw a pretty good punch, so I put up with her. Now my gold friend there is gonna help Crystal folk leave to fight another day, and if you want them, you have to go through me. But I'll tell you right now if you step to me in battle, you're not going to walk away. So, I'll give you a chance. Take your army and run back to wherever it is you came from to nurse that bruise on your cheek." Katar said with a sneer making Yellow grit her teeth and clench her fist.

"You-insolent-little-!" Yellow growled as her body began to crackle with energy the gems on both sides became wary and worried stepping back

"YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!" Yellow roared as she threw out another yellow bolt at Katar

Rose's eyes widened as she watched the bolt get closer to Katar, he however just smiled at it. With one swift motion, he pulled out his mace and swung it at the bolt, and with a loud BOOM, he knocked the bolt to the sky. Almost every gem watching screamed out in shock at what they just saw. The bolt flew into the clouds leaving a yellow flash in its wake. Yellow diamond looked at the human with an astonished look.

"Just-what-are you?!" Yellow asked with a growl making Katar smile

"Some say I'm the sun god Ra, taking the form of a man," Katar said twirling his mace in his hand

"Others say my mother was raped by a demon and gave birth to me," Katar said as he pulled out a silver circular shield with a hawk design on the front that he had strapped to his back

"But everybody says…." Katar said with a smile his shoulders rising and his muscles tensing

Then with one motion and an FWOOSH, a pair of large brown Hawk wing sprouted from his back. The gems gasped in awe at what they saw, the wings were strong and somewhat beautiful. The only ones weren't surprised were Rose, Garnet, Pearl, and Dr. Fate.

"I'm the Hawkman," Hawkman said with a grin

The with a vicious battle cry and a flap of his massive wings Hawkman took off with surprising speed going right for Yellows head. Her eyes widened as she saw the human coming at her and at the last moment managed to side-step and dodged him. He flew past her and stopped himself in the air. His wings were flapping to keep him steady.

"That human grew wings…... And is flying." Bismuth said stunned

"Yeah, he does that." Fate said simply

Hawkman with a roar shot down towards Yellow diamond who was still reeling from what she was looking at. She quickly regained her composure narrowing her eyes and angrily gritting her teeth at imminent threat. Yellow roared as she fired off another bolt towards him with her left hand. Hawkman quickly twisted in the air dodging the attack and continue his descent. Once he was close enough, Yellow fired a right hook at him trying to knock him out of the sky. Hawkman was surprised by the incoming giant yellow fist and reacted quickly. He quickly pushed himself up letting the fist soar past underneath him, he then brought his wings in and flipped in the air. He then landed on Yellow's arm and began to run down its mace raised for another attack. Yellow gawked at the yelling human running down her arm to attack her once more. Yellow gritted her teeth and quickly let the electrical energy envelope her entire body. Hawkman continued to run not noticing it until it was too late. The energy surged through the arm, and then through his whole body, he let out a pained scream as he was shocked. He fell off Yellow's arm and began to fall to the earth, but Yellow wasn't done. She brought back her leg and then unleashed a punt kick towards the descending human. Before he could hit the ground, his entire body met Yellow's giant boot, and he was sent flying away from her.

"KATAR!" Rose yelled as she watched him soar across the ground.

Hawkman bounced off the ground a few times before flipping in the air and correcting himself landing on his feet wings outstretched to help him stop. He skidded across the ground finally stopping with a smile on his face.

"Well I'll give you this, I felt that," Hawkman said with a grin focusing on Yellow

Hawkman took off once more this time staying close to the ground and flying towards Yellow's legs. Yellow growled as she saw him coming raising her foot to try and stomp on him. Hawkman maneuvered his way past the giant boot as it crashed into the dirt passing by Yellow's other leg. Hawkman smiled as he eyed his target, he brought his wings in and with a quick spin and a grunt he swung his mace towards the back of Yellow's lower leg. Yellow let out a pained scream as pain surged through the bottom back of her leg. The force of the attack also forced the leg off leaving her standing on one leg. She grunted as she tried to regain her balance, but then fell onto her back. Though Yellow never hit the ground as something pressed against her back lifted her up. Yellow had a confused expression on her face wondering why she didn't fall and was being lifted on the ground. The Crystal Gems and HW gem looked on with mouth agape as they saw Hawkman lift Yellow of the sand flapping his wings. He was clearly straining grunting and sweating as he forced his arms to hold her and his wing to push them higher. Finally, with a battle-cry, he threw Yellow making the gems watching scream out in shock. Yellow was shocked as she felt gravity pull her down and she landed on the Earth once again with a crash and a grunt landing on her back. Hawkman panted a bit after that stopping for a moment but then took off towards the downed Diamond once again. Yellow lifted her head and saw Hawkman coming, shock and anger flowed through her as she saw him approach. With an angry roar, Yellow enveloped her fist is the yellow energy and once he was close enough backhanded him out of the sky. Hawkman let out another pained grunt as he used his shield to lessen the blow. Still, he felt his body and wings stiff up making him crash back to the ground right into the HW army who parted letting him crash. The HW gems looked at him in awe and confusion, this organic was fighting their leader and was keeping her on her toes doing her work.

"WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING?!" Yellow yelled at her soldiers as she picked herself up making the yelp in fright

"DESTROY HIM! DESTROY ALL OF THEM!" Yellow ordered angrily pointing to the CG army.

It took a moment for the soldiers to process the order but then quickly turned to attack Hawkman. And to their surprise, he was already up putting his shield back and twirling his mace in his hand.

"Heh. After that, I thought she would've wanted to kill me herself." Hawkman said with a chuckle as he rolled his shoulders.

"So… which of you wants to take the first crack?" Hawkman said with a sinister smile and a murderous glint in his eye.

The gems surrounding him felt a twinge of fear, the human fought a diamond and was surrounded but didn't seem to care. In fact, he was welcoming them to attack. Nobody made a move until.

"GLORY TO THE DIAMONDS!" an orange gem yelled as she ran forward an ax raised over her head

She swung down at Hawkman only for him to shoot out his arm and grab hers stopping the attack. The gem flinched when Hawkman locked eyes with her.

"I want you to know right now. For being the first of you lot to take a shot at me, you have my respect for your bravery." Hawkman said with a small smile surprising the gem

She then shook it out of her head and then tried to use a free arm to punch him. Only for his mace to slam into the side of her head sending her flying into a group of her comrades while Hawkman held the ax. Then they all descended on him yelling at the top of their lung weapons raised. Hawkman gave the ax a twirl before spinning around towards another HW gem with a sword. He swung the ax towards her slicing off her arms and head with ease a confused look on her face as her head tumbled in the air. Her head arms and body them disappeared into a puff of smoke as a purple gem fell from it. Hawkman knew that gems didn't die quickly and would come back unless the gem was shattered, but he didn't have the time to be a through as he usually would be. He brought his leg and kicked the gem before it could hit the ground. The gem collided with another soldier's head making her yelp out in pain and surprise and pain as she fell onto her back.

Hawkman roared as he delivered a vicious punch to a gem's cheek knocking them to the ground. He then drove his elbow into the mid-section of a gem behind him making her gag. He then spun around a smashed his mace into her shoulder where her gem was. With that CRACK, the gem let out a pained scream as she held her gem only for Hawkman to kick her in the face knocking her away. He then turned around and stomped on the head of the gem he hit to the ground making her poof, he then swung at the head of another knocking her away. With an overhead swing, he struck another burying her into the ground with another puff of smoke. He delivered a back kick to the gut of one coming from behind while also blocking a sword strike with his mace. He then switched by front kicking the one that stood before him and then smashing his mace into the one behind him. A smaller gem tried to go for his legs, but he lifted it dodging the attack and then kicking her into another group of comrades. One tried to stab him from behind, but he sidestepped and grabbed her arm. He then swung his mace onto her shoulder forcing her to her knees with a pained scream. Still holding onto her arm, Hawkman placed a boot on her face and then with one powerful pull ripped her arm off. There was no blood, but she was screaming, Hawkman threw the arm at another soldier just as it disappeared into smoke. Using it as cover, he ran forward wrapping her arms around his waist and then running ahead. He yelled as he used the gem as a makeshift battering ram going through dozens of soldiers before throwing the gem into a larger group. More tried to jump on him but he quickly took to the skies, they all looked up to see him in the sky wings spread a crack of lightning silhouetting him against the clouds. With a roar, he descended onto the group.

Rain began to fall as one half of the HW army was dealing with Hawkman the other half was in full charge towards the CG army. The CG's readied their weapons.

"Get ready for a fight!" Bismuth yelled

"That won't be necessary. You just need to focus on the escape plan." Fate said simply

"A thousand HW soldiers are coming right at us, you think we're just gonna…." Bismuth started but stopped when she felt the ground shake.

She looked down to see a growing crack in the Earth going towards the charging HW soldiers.

"Our friends will handle your protection." Fate said

The crack stopped a few meters before the HW soldiers and then suddenly a massive tree sprouted from the Earth. Incredibly thick, tall, and lush with life the HW soldiers stopped for a moment since it just grew out of nowhere. Then more began to grow just as tall and thick as the first one. The all grew in a row to form a massive wall of trees separating the Crystal gems from the Homeworld soldiers. Then in the spaces between the trees thick and spiky hedge began to grow as a makeshift fence.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Bismuth yelled looking at the massive trees separating them from their foes

"No way, you got…," Pearl said amazed

Yellow Diamond was looking at how Hawkman defeat dozens of her supposed best quartz single-handedly.

"Useless piles of rubble," Yellow growled watching the multiple puffs on smokes and her soldiers flying in the air

She turned to see another upsetting sight of her soldiers currently trying to cut their way through a forest that appeared out of nowhere.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF….!" Yellow yelled until a voice spoke to her

"you…." A raspy voice whispered

"What?!" Yellow yelled confused

"You are why the Earth cries." The voice said louder

Yellow tried to turn around but couldn't her legs were snagged on something. She looked down and gasped to see large vine wrapping around her legs to keep her stationary.

"You stole from the Earth to make your…. abominations!" the voice yelled as the Earth beneath Yellow began to shake

Yellow looked down and saw a massive fissure in the Earth form. And then from it shot out many vines, though they didn't entangle her. They instead began to gather in front of her taking shape. The shape was human and as big a yellow itself with moss taking the form of long hair with flowers growing in it. Bark began to form around its legs, arms, and chest. And then Yellow's eye met another pair of angry yellow eyes, and then the creature spoke.

"THE GREEN DEMANDS RECOMPENSE! RETURN THAT WHICH WAS STOLEN!" the creature roared in a powerful feminine voice rearing its bark-covered fist back

Yellow had no time react as the creature threw its punch towards Yellow's cheek knocking her head to the side with a mighty THWAK!

"AND WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?!" Bismuth yelled pointing at the forest giant

"It's more of a Swamp Thing actually," Garnet said

"…. You know what… whatever." Bismuth said defeated

"Bismuth. I promise to tell you what happened those months we were gone once we're out of here." Rose said reassuringly

"This will give us some defense, but it ain't gonna hold. And we can make a run for the water with those ships overhead." Bismuth said pointing to the ships that floated overhead

"You and your comrades will not need to run, and I wouldn't worry about those." Fate said looking up at the raging storm clouds above

The gems in the ship's overhead were as dumbfounded by what was happening as the ones below, still, they had their orders from their diamond. With this sudden wall blocking them from the CG's and this creature appearing from nowhere they decided to take both targets. One would blast away at the trees giving the troops an opening to go through while the other went to attack the creature attacking their diamond a much bigger and easier target to hit than the small winged human. But before they could do anything, there was a bright flash, and from the clouds, an enormous bolt of lightning struck the ship. All the gems looked up as sparks flew from the ship after it was hit and began to shutter. Then another bolt struck the ship this time going through it and striking the ground, the ship erupted into a fire as it crashed to the ground and exploded. Then another bolt of lightning hit the other ship causing it to falter a lower itself back onto the field behind the HW army.

The CG's looked on in awe as it looked like nature itself attacked the HW ships bringing them to the ground. Then they heard a low rumble from behind, and the CG's turned towards the ocean. From the water and crawling onto the Beach was what the gems could only describe as 12 large crustaceans emerged from the sea and stopped before them. As the gems looked at the creatures dumbfounded their shells opened up like a hatch, then from all twelve of the crustacean's humans poured out by the dozens. A mixture of male and female, the males wearing what looked like armor that looked like the crustaceans they came out from, the females wore more expected metal armor. The females ran ahead of the pulling out bows and drawing them arrows ready, they then pointed towards over the tree line.

"AMAZONS FIRE!" A powerful female voice said

And at her command, the Amazons fired their arrows going over the immense forest that protected the CG's. The HW gems looked up as they noticed a shadow overtaking them, to their shock seeing a thousand arrows descending towards them. The CG's heard screams and various poofs from the other side of the tree line as the arrows fell.

"What are you all waiting for? Don't you want to fight another day?! Get in!" a strong male voice said as the male soldier began to usher the CG's into the crustaceans

"You both… actually came." Rose said as she looked at the two people before her

The first was a man in his late twenties with a decent muscular build. He wore an extravagant set of golden armor that covered his chest, forearms, and lower legs complete with a helmet that looked like a crown. Under that armor, he wore what looked like a one-piece suit made of scales. The upper body of the suit was orange, and the lower body from the waist was green. Around his waist was a golden belt the buckle looking like a strange A. The man had dark brown eyes, and a short brown beard some of his brown hair could be seen under the helmet. He held a beautiful gold Trident that was as big as him.

Beside him was a woman who was a few inches taller than him, and had a very athletic build. She had long beautiful blonde hair that reached her back and was done in a ponytail to no strands got in her eyes. She wore a set of armor that was gold, red, and blue. With a blue gladiator skirt with white stars on them and a Tiara with a red star on her forehead. She wore gold armored boots on her legs though under it leather boots that were red and white could be seen. On her right bicep was a small metal band, and on both her wrists were metal bracelets that were immaculate and had strange scriptures on them. She had a leather strap that held a sword and shield strapped to her back, a blue and gold cape held by a pin on her shoulder, and a yellow lasso attached to her hip.

"After what you did for my family and me, why wouldn't I.," the male said

"We are warriors, and your words have rung true. We must defend man's world from this threat." The woman said proudly

"Theseus, Hippolyta. Thank you both." Rose said

"B-but how were you able to prepare all this?" Pearl asked

"That would be because of me. After your initial meetings, I approached both and brought them together for a planned uniting of Earth's forces." Dr. Fate said

"This rescue was a last-minute thing. We heard you, and your forces were in trouble, so we decided to help." Theseus said

"The King gathered his forces and these creatures to help get your forces away. A small chunk of my Amazonians came to offer backup and stop any of the enemies from interfering. Though it appears the battle has already begun. More of your friends I presume Rose?" Hippolyta asked

"Yes. Swamp Thing and Katar have already started fighting Yellow Diamond and her forces." Garnet says

"Katar, isn't that the guy you said punched you in the face, threw Pearl like a Spear, and put Rose's face through a tree trunk? He's our ally?" Theseus asked

"Yes…he is." Pearl groaned

"So that is one of the Diamonds you speak of? She's massive, though it appears the Green one seems to be keeping her at bay. She looks like a warrior handmade by Gaia herself." Hippolyta said looking through the trees amazed at the battle

"She and Katar just need to keep Yellow occupied and off us for a little longer until-," Rose said

"ENOUGH!" Yellow yelled angrily finally having enough of Swamp things attack

There was a bright yellow flash that lit up the entire battlefield, getting everyone's attention. Even Katar stopped fighting the HW gems to see. There was a massive slicing sound filling the air as the glow stopped. And with that sound, two massive plant hands fell to the ground. Swamp thing looked at her now removed hands confused before looking to Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond was glaring at her eyes filled with anger now holding a stylized Yellow Broadsword that crackled with her energy.

"I am a Diamond of the Gem Homeworld. I will refuse to be humiliated by anything from this planet!" Yellow yelled as she raised her broadsword overhead and then sliced down on Swamp Thing

The sword split her two, and both halves fell to the ground becoming piles of leaves and vines. The HW gems cheered seeing their leader have conquered the beast, only for a hearty laugh to fill the air. This laugh was coming from Katar who looked amused.

"Finally taking things seriously, are ya?! About damn time! I was getting tired of this 'higher than thou' crap act you're trying to pull in front of your soldiers." Katar said with a laugh getting Yellow attention

"You!" She growled

"Now that you are finally stepping up COME AT ME!" Katar yelled raising his mace

"I WILL END YOU!" Yellow yelled as she swung her sword down on him

Nearby HW soldiers ran out of the way not wanting to get in the way of the strike believing it would annihilate the winged human, but Katar stood there and smiled.

"You'll die trying," Hawkman says as he brought his mace back and swung it to meet the sword

**CRASH**

The HW gems looked shocked at the small weapon was holding up their leader's massive sword. The Yellow blade met his flawless metal of the mace and sparks flew from their connection. Both Yellow and Hawkman grunted as they pushed against each other trying to force the other's weapon back. As they pushed a small crack was heard, Katar heard this and looked at Yellows sword seeing a break the size of a pin form on the blade. He smiled until he listened to another crack. He looked at the wooden handle of his mace and saw a more significant crack on his. Seeing this he began pushing the mace in the other direction deflecting the sword strike to the side letting it sink into the earth before taking off above Yellow. Hawkman clicked his tongue as he looked at the crack on the wood.

"This is actually gonna be tough," Hawkman said visibly sweating

Yellow roared again as she fired a bolt of energy at him making him move quickly and fly around her.

"It appears that the Hawkman needs some assistance," Hippolyta says

"We will help you, my queen." An Amazon said

"No need, you need to stop any enemies from hindering the evacuation," Hippolyta says

"But-my queen, that creature is so mighty! Can you really take it on by yourself?" the amazon asked

"I am not alone sister. The gods are with me." Hippolyta says clenching her fists and looking at her armor.

Hawkman continued to fly around Yellow looking for some kind of opening while narrowly dodging her bolts. Yellow then let out an aggravated roar and swung her sword at Katar, this time firing a massive blade of energy at Katar. He dodged but screamed out in pain as the edge clipped his wing. Katar crashed towards the Erath landing on a group of HW soldiers as he did.

"FINALLY!" Yellow said gleefully as she began to charge her sword again

Hawkman picked himself up and saw what she was doing

"Ah Shit," Katar said deadpanned

Yellow let out a battle cry as she swung down at Katar and her own soldiers, the blade of energy piercing the Earth as it flew at him. Katar knew he couldn't fly and the attack was too fast, so he defensively raised his mace. But then Hippolyta landed in front of him and the soldiers crossing her arms in front of her face letting the bracelets face the attack. The yellow energy met the bracelets. Power crackled followed by a warbling sound as the attack seemed to stay in place trying to get past the bracelets but unable to do so, much to Yellows confusion. The offense finally dissipated revealing Hippolyta in all her glory cape flowing in the wind.

"ANOTHER ONE?!" Yellow yelled

Hippolyta let out a battle cry as she brought her arms up and then slammed her two bracelets together. The warbling sound returned louder than before followed by a shockwave that came from her bracelets. The force of the Shockwave sent Yellow and the surrounding soldiers who were in front of her flying back, though Yellow Diamond remained on his feet.

"You're welcome, Man," Hippolyta say looking back at him

"Another one of Rose's friends. She really does get around, doesn't she?" Katar said with a smirk as he kicked off a soldier gripping his leg

"She spoke of you when we first met," Hippolyta says

"And what did she say?" Katar asked

"She said you were a vicious brute, who'd rather punch something before considering diplomacy. She also said you were a true hero and warrior." Hippolyta said slightly impressed

"Hm, that's not right. I'm pretty sure I said Vicious animal, not Brute." Katar said

"I don't know where all you insects are coming from, but I am putting-!" Yellow roared

Until what only can be described as a massive fist made of water came from the side and punched her sending her flying to the side crashing to the ground. Katar laughed as Hippolyta looked on impressed. They both looked up to the stormy sky and saw Theseus riding what looked like a platform made from the rainwater. He then leaped off and landed next to the other two.

"Hi, I'm Theseus," Theseus said extending his hand for Katar to shake it

"I don't care," Katar said

"Quite the personality you have," Theseus said nervously

"You control the water?" Katar asked

"Yes. That and the very storm were standing in." Theseus said stamping his trident to the ground

Suddenly there was a large crackle of lightning, but it wasn't from the sky. The three looked on to see an enormous amount of energy building around Yellow. Then she screamed out in pure rage as multiple arches of energy shot out of her body firing in every direction hitting the wall of trees setting them on fire, the landscape, and even her own soldiers. The three took defensive stances bracing for the bolt coming at them, only for a dome of yellow energy to surround them and protect them.

"Amazing" Theseus said looking at the dome

"All eyes on are on us. We need to keep it like that. It will take our combined might to hold the Diamond at bay." Dr. Fate said suddenly appearing next to them as well

"I've been doing fine by myself," Hawkman says

"Clearly you were," Hippolyta says sarcastically

"He's right, it'll take our combined might to keep her from attacking the Crystal Gems. And as long as we have her soldier's attention, we can do this. But we need to stand together." Theseus says

"I care not for any of you. But if this is the path that will lead to the destruction of these parasites and ceases the crying of the green, so be it." Swamp thing says growing a new body next to Theseus surprising him.

"As long as you don't get in my way," Hawkman says twirling his mace

"I would say the same to you, Bird-Man," Hippolyta says with a smirk

"I'm a Hawk," Hawkman says with an annoyed smile

"So, do we have a plan of attack or-?" Theseus asked

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! THIS PLANET IS FILLED WITH TRAITORS AND INSECTS WHO DON'T KNOW THEIR PLACE! I AM GOING TO WIPE THE LOT OF YOU FROM THIS DIRT BALL AND WATCH IT WITHER AND DIE!" Yellow roared as she surged with energy more arching towards the group

"Or we can just scatter like a school of fish and just do whatever!" Theseus screams as it came at them

Hawkman summoned his wings, though injured he was still able to push himself with them. Grabbing Theseus, he flung both of them out of the way, Hippolyta drew her sword and shield and did the same leaping to the other side. Dr. Fate took off upwards while Swamp thing sunk into the Earth. The bolt hit the Earth creating an explosion Katar, and Theseus rolled across the ground before landing on their feet.

"She's shooting lightning. Why don't I show her some real lightning?" Theseus said as he raised his trident into the air

The storm clouds began to swirl, and lightning crackled within them. Then a bolt struck down towards the King and hit his trident. Hawkman looked on surprised as it looked like the Trident was absorbing the lightning without doing anything to the man holding it. Once the electricity stopped, Theseus brought his Trident down and then with a fearsome roar pointing it at Yellow Diamond. From the three points of the weapon, the blue bolts shot out towards her in a brilliant display. Yellow Diamond screamed out as the bolt struck her side, Theseus continued to yell as he held the Trident continuing to fire at yellow arching the Lightning towards her face. The Lightning then stopped, and Theseus brought his trident back down taking a moment to breathe as Katar smiled at him.

"Not bad. Think you can give me some covering fire to get in close?" Hawkman asked

"I can work something out. Go!" Theseus said, and Katar smiled and used his wings to propel himself forward

Theseus then brought his trident up, and with a wave of it, the rain around him stopped in place floating around him. All the drops then turned to ice, and with another point of his trident, they flew at Yellow like a hail of arrows. Yellow raised her sword to block the ice pellets doing so efficiently. Then Dr. Fate appeared before her.

"There is still time for us to Negotiate." Dr. Fate warned

"I don't negotiate with a bunch weak flesh sack!" Yellow roared at him

"Then you have chosen your Fate!" Dr. Fate said as he fired a beam of Magic at her. She raised her hand to block it though it still burned, she swung at him only for Fate to fly up.

With a quick hand gesture, he made what looked like a sigil, and from it, four spears of light shot out and impaled themselves into yellows chest.

"I'll force you into a weakened state!" Fate says as he made another hand gesture then yellow screamed out as it looked like the spears began to suck the energy out of her.

Yellow screamed in pain but then grit her teeth and screamed in anger charging her whole body with energy. It surged through the spears and toward the sigil where it began to shake and then shattered like glass forcing fate back.

"Impossible! She had this much energy?!' Fate said surprised.

The Yellow's hand swung down on him, and he was sent crashing towards the Earth. Luckily Hawkman flew in and caught him.

"What did I say about getting in my way?!" Hawkman said annoyed

Yellow prepared to swing her sword down onto them but was stopped when a glowing Yellow rope wrapped around her wrist ending her swing. She turned her head and saw Hippolyta holding the lasso and planting her feet on the ground holding Yellow's arm back.

"H-how are you this strong!?" Yellow roared

Just then a furious Swamp thing Jumped on Yellow' face grabbing her nose

"For what you've done to this world, I WILL TEAR YOU APART FROM THE INSIDE OUT!" Swamp Thing roared as she forced her arm up Yellow's nose

Yellow then screamed out in pain as vines began to make their way inside her body starting to come out her nostril and mouth. Swamp Thing grinned seeing the one behind the Earth's pain suffer. Yellow then grabbed Swamp Thing off her face and threw her to the ground, at the same time giving a mighty pull on the lasso forcing Hippolyta off the field and soaring upward while Yellow coughed up the vines that worked her way into her body. Hawkman looked up and saw Hippolyta flying overhead, he took off towards her and caught her mid-air.

"You're welcome," Hawkman says

"RELEASE ME RIGHT NOW!" Hippolyta says offended

"At least wait until we're on the-," Hawkman says when suddenly he landed on something

"Ground?" Hawkman says confused seeing that he was no Standing on a shining sigil, Dr. Fate below them hands glowing

Yellow was still hacking up leaves doubled over using her sword to help herself up. Just then many small icicles began to fly onto her body like needles. A distance away Theseus gathered raindrops to form bigger icicles and threw them at yellow Diamond at High speeds. Yellow seeing him swung another Energy blade at him, Theseus yelped seeing the edge come at him. He however then vanished into a golden Sigil and appeared next to Dr. Fate.

"Thank you," Theseus said a little freaked out

"You're welcome." Fate said

"Ladies first?" Hawkman asked as he and Hippolyta stood on the sigil

Hippolyta huffed before leaping off the sigil and landing on Yellow's shoulder. Yellow noticed her just as Hippolyta drew her blade and plunged it into Yellow's neck. If felt like a needle sting making Yellow scream and immediately reach for Hippolyta, only for her arm to get tangled in a series of vines that sprouted from the Earth stopping her.

"I'm still here, you Yellow Freak!" Hawkman yelled as he charged towards Yellow's face on the opposite side

At that moment Hippolyta drew her fist back. And at the same time, Hippolyta's punch and Hawkman's mace met Yellow's temple with a BOOM. Yellow screamed out her head now ringing as she used her free hand to grab it. Hippolyta caught her and leaped off Yellow's shoulder, stabbing her sword into Yellow's back and dragging it down into a massive gash. Yellow screamed again as Yellow energy flashed with the cut as Hippolyta jumped onto the ground. Hawkman used his wings again to propel himself over Yellow mace raised overhead, then with a flap he flew down towards. He swung his mace down onto the back of Yellow's head forcing her to a knee as she grunted. More vines sprouted from the ground and wrapped around her head trying to bring it to the field. Yellow grunted and strained as she fought against it, Hawkman at this time jumped of Yellow's head onto another Sigil before dropping to the ground.

As Yellow tried to break free a giant pillar of ice to shoot out from the ground and crash into her face Shattering as it did. With that Yellows face was pressed into the dirt as more vines began to grow and entangle her limbs. To be extra sure with a swipe of his trident Theseus froze the rainwater turning them into ice restraints.

"Well…... we did that," Theseus said surprised

"Yep, let's finish her," Hawkman said walking towards her

"Wait, she's restrained! She can't fight! We don't have to do that!" Theseus said

"She's the enemies' leader. Do you realize how big of a blow this would be to the other sides moral? It'll show the rest of them we mean war and-!" Hawkman said when suddenly a crack filled the air, and a chunk of ice fell before him

"Shit," Hawkman said

Suddenly the Ice shattered, and the vines burst into flames as an electric shockwave dome expanded from Yellow. The group was caught off guard from this, and all were blown back by the shockwave, they all screamed out in pain as electricity coursed through their bodies. From behind the trees Garnet, Bismuth, and Pearl saw the massive dome and the energy coursing through it.

"I've never seen a Diamond fight like this before… Heck, I've never seen a Diamond fight! And those humans managed to force her to the ground." Bismuth said amazed

"But they can't fight her forever. How are they supposed to escape themselves while they were running?" Garnet asked

"Rose, what should we-?" Pearl asked, but then they all noticed Rose was gone

"Oh no, nonononono!" Pearl yelled seeing she was no longer there

"Rose is going to help them?" Bismuth asked

"You three you need to get onboard! We're going now!" one of the male soldiers said

"WE CAN'T LEAVE ROSE BEHIND!" Pearl said

"Pearl, this is her choice. She wants to help them. And she may be the one to give them the opening they need an escape." Garnet said

"Wait…... you aren't suggesting that she lets that…. thing, out are you?!" Pearls aid shocked

"We saw what it was capable of, we know how powerful it is," Garnet said

"And we know what that thing does to Rose. She wasn't herself, it was eating her from the inside out. We were lucky the last time with fate helping, but what if it breaks free? What if it completely takes over her like last time and she doesn't come back!?" Pearl cried

"Fate said the seal would hold, we just need to have faith she can use the little bit of power she has without breaking it," Garnet said

"What are you two talking about? Is there something wrong with her?" Bismuth asked

"Bismuth…. During our travels, something happened to Rose. Something… infected her. It came from a world beyond what we know. And to think that something so powerful would be on Earth." Garnet said grimly looking past the trees

Katar laid on the ground with a groan, he looked beside him and saw Theseus and Fate laying not too far. He tried to move but let out a pained grunt as he felt a shock in his muscles, the shockwaves effects still lingering. Suddenly a shadow loomed over him he looked up to see Yellow Diamond her sword at the ready.

"You all have been much more annoying than you had any right to be," Yellow growled

"I like to exceed expectations." Hawkman groaned as tried to move

"Well, take this singular solace before you expire, you did," Yellow said as she raised her blade

"YELLOW DIAMOND!" Rose yelled behind yellow getting all the eyes on her

"Rose, what are you doing?" Hawkman groaned seeing her

"It's not bad enough that you would defy us and fight against your own kind, but you also aligned yourself with the pitiable race," Yellow said turning to face and look down on her

"I did, and they have shown me that there are powers on this planet beyond our imagination and understanding. And that humanity possesses strength beyond all our technology and advances. Can't you see the potential here, what we might be able to learn if we just opened up." Rose pleaded

"Save it, Rose. People like her have their head shoved too far up their own asses to listen to reason." Hawkman yelled to her

"This is not reason, this is the insane babblings of a defective Quartz. And I am going to put an end to it NOW!" Yellow roared as she charged towards Rose and a surprising speed

"ROSE DODGE! SUMMON YOUR SHIELD!" Hawkman yelled worried as he watched Rose stand there

Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath going into her own mind. She entered a black void in her head and within was a small green flame trapped inside a crystal. She reached out and touched the crystal, then small embers moved from the fire towards her hand leaving the crystal and entering her body.

"You can't do this without me." A voice whispered in her head

CRASH

Yellow smashed her fist right where Rose was creating a massive crater that shook the very Earth. There was a long moment of silence the remaining HW soldier still looking on in awe at all that their leader had been put through fighting these Humans. But now she had finally destroyed the rebel leader, but the voice that finally spoke was not one of joy.

"ROSE!" Hawkman yelled managing to bring himself to his knees

Yellow panted keeping her fist on the ground, the battle has taken a toll on her, and she was always being surprised by some sort of insane thing that seemed to originate from this planet. What first looked like an easy project was now showing to be much more. Not only was there the rebellion, but these advanced humans were running about. The winged one did some damage to her, though she was caught off guard. And when they worked together, they brought her down, only for a moment. Though challenging they would never be able to defeat her, she has barely shown what she was capable of. But the same could not be said for if they faced Pink. She was so young and had minimal battle experience and has shown herself to be a mediocre leader. If more of these types of humans faced her, she could get hurt or worse. That's why yellow went behind her back and led this attack herself to put an end to this farce and make sure Pink doesn't end up getting herself hurt with her immature antics. Yellow knew she wasn't ready for a colony, and this had just turned into the worst-case scenario. She needs to tell Blue about what she's faced her, and maybe they can convince White to let them take over and get Pink away from this. Yellow, of course, would begin the extermination of the humans making sure to eliminate any like the winged ones and the other like him.

"You still haven't learned." Rose voice said sounding like an echo

Yellow eyes widened as she heard the voice, but before she could even say "What?!" she felt something. Heat, coming from under her fist and getting hotter fast.

"I told you there were powers hidden in this world, beyond our imagination," Rose said her voice getting louder sounding like there was another voice underneath it

Suddenly green flames began to spit out from under Yellow's fist, and slowly started to push it up. Yellow grunted as she was unable to push whatever this was down, then from within the fire two massive hands emerged and grabbed Yellow's fist continuing to push her back. Yellow, her soldiers, Hawkman, everyone gasped in shock as the fire dissipated revealing Rose Quartz who had tripled in size and was growing bigger.

"I have found such a power. It has become a part of me, and it will not let you harm this planet!" Rose growled as she continued to grow her pink locks covering her face.

Yellow watched in shock as Rose held her fist and continued to grow quickly reaching Yellow's height.

"I-you-THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE! WHAT ARE YOU?!" Yellow yelled dumbfounded

Suddenly from the ground green smoke emerged and began to envelop Rose covering her. The smoke then solidified becoming what appeared to be a long Green cloak that touched the ground, it was tattered and looked old. The smoke around her wrists formed into torn green wristbands, and finally the smoke the covered her face formed into a hood that miraculously contained her long hair. Rose's lifted her head showing her eyes were hidden in the shadow of the hood, but now had an unnatural white glow allowing the shape of her eyes to be seen.

"I AM THE SPECTRE!" Rose yelled it was now being clear that there was a voice under her own that of a man

"AND VENGEANCE IS MINE!" Rose yelled as pushed back Yellow's fist sending her stumbling back

Blown away by what she saw Yellow was not prepared for the punch Rose sent to her face. It impacted with a "POW!" that sent Yellow's face flying to the side. She wasn't sent back; however, as the giant, Rose grabbed her by the neck with both hands and pulled her close starring angrily into her with her glowing white eyes.

"BURN!" Rose yelled as she opened her mouth. It was seeming to go farther than it should. Then a green glow could be seen coming from within her throat

With enormous Roar, Green Flames spewed out of Rose's mouth and onto Yellow's face completely engulfing it. The HW soldier let out a terrified scream as they saw their leader being strangled a burned by this massive monster. Hawkman still on the ground looked on in shock but then turned to amusement.

"Dang Rose. Where was this when we fought?" Hawkman said with a chuckle

"IS THAT ROSE?!" Bismuth said shocked as she and many of the other crystal gems looked at what their leader had become. Pearl and Garnet, however, looked on worried

"Rose, don't let it control you." Pearl thought as she watched

Rose was still roaring fire right into Yellow's face, Yellow's arm then shot up and shut Rose's jaw. Rose's head was forced upward, and the flames shot into the sky.

"GET OFF MY YOU FREAK!" Yellow roared as she continued to push Rose's head up and then used her other hand to grab Rose's own neck

The two struggled for dominance both trying to push each other back, the Earth cracking beneath. Yellow enraged yelled out and send a surge of energy into both her hands, Rose screamed out in pain as the power coursed through her. Rose brought up her foot and kicked Yellow in the gut releasing her and sending her back. Yellow stumbled but regained her footing wiping some residual soot from her face, as Rose tried to shake off the shock. Yellow was the first to recover summoning her sword again, with a battle cry Yellow swung her sword. With a quick Slick Rose was cut in half from the waist. A small smile grew on Yellow face as she saw her upper half fall to the ground.

But before it could touch the Earth, Rose's upper body turned to Green smoke as well as her lower half. The smoke quickly swirled around the confused Yellow before zipping behind her and taking shape. Rose emerged from the smoked and wrapped her hands around Yellow's waist and lifted her into the air. Yellow growled as she flailed trying to break free and slamming her elbow into Rose's face. Rose took each elbow with a grunt before throwing Yellow to the side, Yellow rolled across the Earth before landing on her feet. Yellow narrowed her eyes at Rose as she drew her arm back. Rose shot her arm forward, and it stretched out like rubber flying at Yellow incredibly fast. Her arm quickly began to snake around Yellow and tightened restricting her arms and movements, her arms then extended reaching towards Yellow's head. Rose's hand then began to morph and change, her fingers meshing together and her supple skin became scaly. Yellow's eyes widened as Rose's hand transformed into the head of a pink snake, it hissed at her barring its fangs and then sinking them into Yellow's neck.

Yellow screamed out in pain as the snake bite her neck. Her gem shined as her broadsword shot out from her gem point first slicing Rose's arm. Yellow roared as she used her strength to free herself tearing Rose's arm apart. Rose didn't react to it as what was left retracted back to her and then instantly with a burst of flames her arm regrew. Yellow grunted as the snakehead was still alive and still biting into her neck, she finally pulled the creature out of neck it again snapping at her. With a disgusted look, she threw it to the ground where it vanished into mist. Yellow hissed as she held the wound on her neck sparks puttering from her injury as Yellow glared at Rose with anger and confusion. Rose looked at Yellow full of anger and rage as her eyes began to glow brighter and flames began to spew from her cloak.

"Greed, Wrath, Gluttony, Pride! You spread your vileness not only to your own kind but across the stars! And now you seek to make the innocents of this world suffer from your sins. Well no more, it ends here, your evil, your sins, AND YOUR LIFE!" Rose yells the other voice getting louder as she began to glow brighter as she began to rise off the ground

"I WILL WIPE YOU FROM THE EARTH! YOU WILL BURN FOR ETERNITY IN THE PITS OF HELL! AND ONCE I AM DONE WITH YOU, I WILL PURGE ALL THAT YOUR EVIL HAS TOUCHED ON THIS WORLD! WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU, NOT EVEN ASHES WILL-!" Rose yelled the other voice overpowering hers but suddenly stopped

Rose let out a pained scream as she held her head falling to the ground her glowing and flames stopping. She grunted and screamed as she held her head looking like she was in conflict with herself.

"N-no I won't. This isn't how-!" Rose grunted in pain

"WHAT?!" Hawkman yelled confused

"It's taking control again!" Pearl said worriedly

"No, she's fighting it!" Garnet said

"Now isn't a good time to be having an internal conflict!" Bismuth said

Just as Bismuth said that Yellow rushed forward and grabbed Rose by the face. She then slammed Rose into the ground and then began to slam the back of her head onto the ground repeatedly. Each slam made flames spew out of Roses form as her body started to go limp. And with the 6th slam Rose burst into green flames shrinking back to her standard size her green cloak draping her body but the hood no longer covering her head and her pink locks out once more.

"I don't know what that was, but I don't care. I'm ending this and you, RIGHT NOW!" Yellow yelled as she swung her hand down to smash Rose

Everyone looked on in horror at what was about to happen, Pearl about to scream out and run towards her.

"DAMMIT ROSE!" Hawkman yelled out flying towards the downed Rose standing between her and the giant incoming hand

Yellow was still in mid-swing and couldn't stop, at the same time Hawkman brought his mace back. With a vicious battle roar, he swung his mace at the giant hand connecting with it causing a massive BOOM to fill the air but also a

CRACK

Yellow's arm was batted aside by Hawkman's swing, it had hurt her hand, but there was something else. She let out a pained hiss as a burning sensation filled her hand, like someone stabbing a hot needle into her flesh. As she looked at her hand right where Hawkman's swing met was his mace or half of it. The spiked metal ball was embedded in her hand with a bit of the stick base still attached, the handle obviously snapping from the swing. But what confused Yellow was the burning sensation it was coming from the mace, she felt a twinge before when he attacked her. But now it was getting worse, she tried to reach for it to pull it out, but when her fingers met the metal sparks flew, and the burning sensation went to them making her recoil.

"What in the stars above-?" Yellow hissed

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I'VE HAD THAT!" Hawkman yelled holding the broken stick that was his mace. He quickly used his wings to jump up to Yellow's face grabbing her eyelid and hanging from it

"I AM NOT GONNA HEAR THE END OF IT ONCE THAT LITTLE GREMLIN SEE'S THIS!" Hawkman yelled as he reared his fist back still holding the broken handle and punched her in the eye

Yellow screamed out stumbling back her hands going to her face, only for Hawkman to jump up from it onto her hand. Hawkman then pulled out his ax and sliced it into the back of her hand. Hawkman yelled out as he began to hack into the back of her hand repeatedly. Yellow noticed and with a growl sent a swift current of energy towards her hand. When Hawkman sliced into it again the electricity coursed through the metal, and he yelled out as he flew off the back of Yellow's hand into her free one where she caught him and brought him to her face. The two glared at each other intensely neither faltering.

"Bet this is the first good fight you've had in years, and it's from a flesh sack! You having as much fun as I am?" Hawkman asked with a grin

"Die," Yellow said just as she began to crush Hawkman making him scream out in pain

But before she could kill him, she was hit in the stomach by something. A giant stream of water shot out of the ocean and was now hitting her. Yellow grunted staying on her feet as the water pushed her back, but within the stream there was something. Theseus was swimming in the stream faster than anything Yellow has ever seen before in water. He flew right at Yellow in the water and impacted her abdomen another BOOM filling the air. Yellow gagged as she stumbled back her grip loosening and letting Hawkman fall to the ground. Theseus leaped off her belly and out of the water onto the land. He yelled as he swiped his trident, and from the still continuous giant stream impacting Yellow 6 smaller tubes of water shot out towards Yellow. Theseus then began to focus his eyes glowing as he raised his hand, and within those tubes of water, sharks swam towards Yellow shooting out of the water and onto her where they started to bite her. Yellow screamed out in surprise at the small organics biting her skin and immediately swiped them off. Before the sharks hit the ground, a pool of water appeared underneath them catching them and carrying them back to the ocean.

Yellow immediately locked her eyes on Theseus and fired an angry bolt at him. Theseus saw it coming and quickly swung his trident at it. To everyone's shock, including his own his Trident sliced through the bolt slicing it in two, and then the bolt suddenly was absorbed into the Trident. Theseus let out an excited and nervous laugh as he looked at his Trident, then from the ground around him, vines shot out from the land. The vines shot towards yellow and as they did razor thorns grew on them. Yellow swung her sword slicing a few of the vines, but some managed to wrap around her arm the barbs digging into her skin. She hissed as her arm was restrained and the vines pulled on her arm, Yellow raised her arm ready to slice it. But along the vine Hippolyta came running towards Yellow, Yellow instead now swung her sword at Hippolyta only for the Amazon Queen to leap over it. Once in the air Hippolyta brought her bracelets together once more creating the massive shockwave again this time closer to Yellow's face. Her head was blown back, but the thorny vine wrapped around her arm kept her on her feet. From behind Doctor fate appeared and made a quick hand motion while muttering something in a language none but he understood.

"ELDRITCH BLAST!" He yelled as an enormous ankh symbol emerged from his hands

Yellow screamed as it impacted on her back leaving a mark on her back making her arch it as she was still being held up by the vine. Hawkman had just picked himself up off the ground and saw what was happening, though he immediately focused on Yellow's arm and flew towards it. He grabbed onto her finger and pulled out his mace.

"MINE!" Hawkman yelled holding the broken weapon, he then looked to Rose who was still picking herself up

"WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ROSE?! A FREAKING TARGET PAINTED ON HER?! HIT HER NOW!" Hawkman yells at Rose

She hears him and looks up seeing the teetering Yellow. Rose grit her teeth and her eyes glowed, her arms shaking as power began to build up inside her. Rose let out a roar as she threw her hand out and from it was a blast of green energy with pink crackles and arches coming out of it. The Beam flew forward and collided with Yellow Diamond's chin with a 'POW,' the vine released its hold on her arm. Yellow's head flew back her eyes wide in shock and pain as she was knocked off her feet. Her soldiers watched as she flew back and crashed onto the ground with a grunt. Yellow laid there for a moment groaning in pain.

"She's down, let's finish her!" Hawkman yelled. Holding his broken weapon ready to charge

"NO!" Rose yelled grabbing Hawkman's shoulder stopping him, he looked at her surprised

"I mean… we have to retreat now." Rose said

"Retreat? She's laying on the ground like an injured animal we can finish her and all this?!" Hawkman said

"I agree. All of her soldiers are safely away now." Theseus said

"They are both right. There will be no point to continue this fight, and I believe that she possesses more power that is yet to be shown. If we continue to fight and even if we do bring her down her forces will be ready to avenge her. Our strength will be needed for greater battles." Fate said

"A Battle greater THAN THIS!" Hawkman yells angrily

"If the man wants to die like a fool leave him," Hippolyta says annoyed

"BETTER A FOOL THAN A COWARD! Victory is in our grasps yet you all would rather…!" Hawkman yelled until Rose squeezed his shoulder

He turned with anger in his eyes, but it slowly softened as he looked at her. Her eyes were no longer glowing, and they could be fully seen. Katar could see the worry and exhaustion in her eyes.

"Katar…. Please." Rose said wearily

Katar looked at her conflicted clearly taking in consideration and seeing she was worn out from her previous show of power. Katar swallowed a lump in his throat as his body language softened, and he let out a sigh.

"How do you propose we leave?" Katar asked

"For that, I will require access to the green." Fate said turning to Swamp thing

"The Green is no force any human should bare." Swamp thing said

"I am more than a man, and you are one to speak with your origins." Fate said extending his hand

Swamp thing grumbled, but she took his hand green energy emanated when they touched. Fate brought his free hand up and began to chant his eyes now glowing green. Yellow groans as she picks himself up just in time to see the group that humiliated her now standing on a glowing green ankh symbol. Yellow scrambled to her feet ready to fire a bolt at them only for the ankh to envelope them, the last thing she saw of them was a smirk from Hawkman and a weary look from Rose. And with that, they were gone, and the battlefield was silent; all had just witnessed something incredible.

On a lone hill, a figure stood wearing a black cloak and with straight black hair overlooking the battlefield. The figure stood stoically upon the hill looking at the battlefield its body language neutral. Then from the center of the Battlefield, a bolt of Lightning shot into the sky followed by the furious roar of Yellow Diamond. The figure looked at it with disinterest though its body language did tense in anger. The dark figures hand wandered towards its waist a small bag hanging from its belt. The figures black sharp fingernails caressed it with a sense of tenderness.

"You were right, it's time for a new age," a female voice said darkly as the wind blew. Her cloak moved to reveal a smooth, pitch black, circular gem on her back. A dark twinkle in its void

1 day Later, Island in the Middle of the would be Atlantic

Pearl, Garnet, and Bismuth sat on the beach looking out towards the sea. It appears that they had just had a conversation.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in." Bismuth said surprised

"It was certainly a journey," Garnet said

"And you found some powerful allies." Bismuth said looking back seeing not only the gems but the Atlanteans and Amazons on the beach as well doing various things but keeping their distance from each other.

"There was more on this planet than we could ever imagine," Garnet said

"Certainly! Water-Humans, Humans who can fly, Humans made out of plants, and that thing Rose did! what was that?" Bismuth asked

"Honestly…... we still don't know," Garnet said worriedly

"I must've taken a lot out of her. She's been resting all day that flying-human has constantly been checking on her when you weren't around. And I just saw the others during the fight go to where she's at. I wonder what they're talking about?" Bismuth asked

"What comes next?" Pearl said looking at the ocean

Deeper in the Island was a cave, Rose and the others were there. Rose laid on a stone bed steadying her breaths. She looked at the others before sitting up.

"Hey, slow down. You still need to rest." Hawkman said no longer wearing his helmet and putting a hand on her forehead

"I'm fine Katar, really. And you know I don't have a temperature, I don't get sick." Rose said kindly moving his hand

Katar Grumbled at this leaning on a cave wall

"So…. You two are close?" Theseus asked not wearing his crown letting his long brown hair flow

"That is none of your business, Fish-Boy!" Katar said angrily

"I'm a Fish-Man actually," Theseus said simply, making Katar groan

"These are the allies who will help us save our world? We'd be better on our own Rose Quartz." Hippolyta said

"No, Hippolyta. We need to be together, only united can we win and save the Earth." Rose said getting to her feet

"She's right, I have foreseen the unification of the Earth to fight the coming Evil." Fate said his helmet removed showing his shaved head and a black goatee

"This is the guy who sent you to find us?" Hawkman said with a laugh pointing at Fate

"Yes, he came to me about a year ago, he foresaw the defeat of the Crystal Gems and the death of the Earth. We would not be enough, he told me about powers on this World, he said that they were the key to victory. That the three races must unite to fight for their homes. That representatives from each and beyond would come together and form a Society to fight the battles not meant for normal men." Rose said walking between the group

"I ask of you all to please join my cause. Fight for your world, for your future for Justice against the Diamond authority believing they can treat all those beneath them like nothing more than a tool to be disposed of and those who are different as things meant to cast out and dismissed without care." Rose said

"After that, I think Yellow will have to rethink her above everything position. But I'm up for a good fight." Hawkman said simply

"A society you say, a Justice Society?" Theseus said

"Of Earth. Will you fight?" Rose asked

"After what you've done for me, of course, I'll fight with you," Theseus said with a smile

"The Amazons will defend the Earth. Man and all, you have our strength Rose Quartz. May the gods guide us to victory." Hippolyta said raising a fist

"I will fight for the Green. If working with you will lead to the eradication of these parasites so be it." Swamp Thing said

"Yes…. There are some things we should discuss how this will work." Rose said nervously

"Just one thing," Katar said getting the others attention

"Back there, you said there would be greater battles. You brought this group together not because of Yellow's little army, but for something else. Something else. What are we dealing with?" Katar asked looking at Fate seriously

"I…. do not know. I felt it a year ago and approached Rose because of it. Something has been found, that should've remained lost. I can feel it gaining power even now." Fate said darkly

"He is right, the Green feels a disturbance. Something… sick was removed from the Earth and is beginning to grow." Swamp thing said seriously

"Wait…... this thing, that you don't know what it is, is supposed to be worse than what's happening right now?" Theseus said

"The invading gems are a threat to the Earth yet, but if this evil continues to grow, the price will be far greater for everyone." Fate said seriously

There was a deathly silence between them all after this revelation

"Right, Kick Yellow's arse and the arse of whatever this scary thing is right," Hawkman said simply making Rose smile

"I don't know what this threat is, but after that battle. What we did to Yellow, I can see our potential. Alone we are powerful, but together we can be unstoppable. We can win this war and save this world." Rose said filling the cave with hope among them and making Katar give a small smile

And in that cave on that day, the Golden Age of Heroes began. The greatest of the Earth came together to fight the Tyranny from the stars. For millennia after the gem war, Homeworld gems talk about the monsters of Earth capable of single-handedly taking down entire armies of Quartz soldiers without even trying. They tell tales of

The Aquaman, capable of controlling all water and everything within it. Able to overpower three Lapis Lazuli's and conjure fearsome storms

The Wonder Woman, a fierce skilled human who possess a blade that can pierce any gem and bracelets that could deflect a shooting star

The Swamp Thing, a being made from the Earth. Some say she cannot die even if her body is destroyed and that she can drain the life of any gem that was born on Earth

The Fate, a human with powers beyond what any gems have seen. Able to conjure things from nothing and bend reality to his will.

The Hawkman, a fearsome Earth monster who could shatter a whole army with a single swing of his deadly mace. A no soldier who faced him came back with a full gem

And finally, the Terrible Rose Quartz. A defective gem was leading the rebels. When she was injected into the Earth, she was infected by something terrible within the Earth. Gifting her with terrifying powers and twisting her mind. She can grow to incredible size, spitfire, and much more devouring gems wanting nothing more than to destroy Homeworld. She calls herself the Spectre.

Homeworld would come to fear **THE JUSTICE SOCIETY OF EARTH.**

* * *

_**(Note: Hello and welcome everyone to the continuation of Steven's DC Universe. I have been planning this one for awhile with the help of my new Co-Author Jadpeanut. We both put our heads together to start this story off with a bang for all of ya and quite the bang it was. Revealing the past of this universe's Gem War, I think we can all agree that even in the past DC's Earth was not defenseless. The Justice Society fought the good fight against homeworld for many years near the end of the gem war turning the tide of battle. More of what happens will be revealed in time, but the next chapter will jump forward into modern times so that we may catch up with out heroes. So you all know the events of this story take place after 'Shirt Club', but before 'Story for Steven'. If you like what you've read or have any questions feel free to leave a comment and I'll get back to ya ASAP. **_

_**And all this wouldn't be possible without my Co-Author Jadpeanut. If you wanna see some of his awesome works you can find them at Archiveofourown and Twitter. Check him out he's a great guy and a great writer, I'm glad to have him :)**_

_**A03-**__**therealjadpeanut  
Twitter-Jadpeanut**_

_**We both have big plans for this story and can't wait to show them to ya. Until next time ;)**_


	2. The Adventures of Superman & The CG's

**Steven's DC Universe:**

**Dawn of the Trinity**

_**(Note: **_**_Sorry this was supposed to come out sooner, but I got a little sidetracked with other stuff. Anyway here's the first chapter of our story bringing us back to the present and showing us a Post-Brainiac world. How are Superman and the CG's handling themselves, what is Steven up to? Read on and find out. :D_**

**Chapter 1**

Present day, Off the coast of Florida

A cruise ship was sailing across calm waters music coming from the boat. On board people were enjoying themselves as they swam in the pool, relaxed and played amongst each other. A young girl of 5 was leaning on the railing and looking out to the sea. A toy dolphin in hand as she imagined it swimming across the open sea. She hummed to herself as she played until she noticed something. Far from the boat, she saw bubbles in the ocean. Like something was under the surface of it causing them. The girl tried to focus on the bubbles, but a boy who ran behind her bumped her back. She yelped as she held onto the railing dropping her dolphin toy into the sea. She let out a disappointed whine, reaching out for it but unable to get it. Her eyes for a moment wandered up to where the bubbles were, only to see they were gone. She was confused by the disappearance but more concerned about her toy. Looking to where it fell in the water. However, right where it dropped the bubbles were now there. The girl looked at the spot in wonder.

Suddenly there was a 'BOOM' that filled the air and something flew out of the water. The girl stepped back from the railing and watched the object soar over the ship. It hung over the boat for a moment before plummeting towards the deck of the vessel. Soon more people noticed this and ran out of its way as it crashed onto a table of food. The girl approached the table along with the other patrons of the ship hearing a light groan.

Amethyst rubbed her head in pain, picking herself up off the table. She shook her head and moved the hair from her eyes looking at the group of humans who were staring at her in surprise.

"Hey... sorry about that," Amethyst said standing up and dusting herself off

Everyone continued to stare as she walked past them towards the railing. She stopped however when the little girl pulled on her hair.

"WHOA! Watch the hair dude! What's up?" Amethyst said surprised looking at the girl

The girl directly pointed to Amethyst hair. Amethyst checked the area she was pointing at and touched a dolphin toy that was tangled in her hair.

"Oh, this yours?" Amethyst said, pulling it out and the girl nodded. Amethyst handed her the toy, and then the ship shook, startling everyone

"You should probably find your parents and get inside. This ships about to get rocked," Amethyst said to the girl, just as an enormous tentacle emerged from the water.

Everyone let out a panicked scream as they looked at the tentacle as it hung over the deck. Though upon closer inspection, Pearl could be seen hanging onto her spear. Which was stabbed into the appendage as it flailed around.

"AMETHYST! WE NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!" Pearl yelled as she hung on

"HOLD YOUR HORSES! I'M COMING!" Amethyst yelled looking up at her as the people ran past her to get inside the ship

Just then, six more tentacles emerged from sea surrounding the cruise ship writhing about.

"Oh boy." Amethyst said, worried as she summoned her whip

Passengers all over the cruise ship were in a panic as they saw the large tentacles that surrounded them. Each was reaching the sky and as thick as three minivans stacked atop each other. One of the limbs stiffened and then came crashing down towards the funnel of the ship. People screamed as they saw it coming, but then something shot out of the sea. It wasn't another tentacle, it was Garnet. With a gauntlet on one hand, she got in the path of the crashing appendage and punched it before it could hit. Her blow deflected the blow back into the water but sent her flying back into the funnel denting it. Just then another tentacle stiffened up, only it didn't come crashing down. Instead from its flesh it began to shoot something out. It appeared to be multiple star-shaped projectiles heading towards a group of running passengers.

"AMETHYST! THE HUMANS!" Garnet yelled pulling herself out of the funnel

"ON IT!" Amethyst shouted as she jumped in front of them

She then began to swing her whip around to create a shield wildly. The projectiles impacted and shattered as soon as then met her whip. Some embedding into the ground before her, showing their sharpness. Pearl was seeing Amethyst defend the humans, pulled out her spear and leaped towards the tentacle that was attacking her fellow gem. She pointed her weapon and fired two energy projectiles at it, causing the limb to stop attacking.

"I was doing fine," Amethyst said with a smirk as Pearl landed beside her

"I know you were," Pearl said smiling, just as Garnet landed next to them

"We let this go on for too long now that these humans are in danger. Gems, bring this squid down!" Garnet said as the Crystal Gems readied for battle

Metropolis, Daily Planet

"KENT!" Lois yelled walking through the bullpen

"Hey Grant, have you seen Smallville?" Lois asked Kat who was sitting on a desk

"Why? Finally deciding to make a move on the handsome farm boy?" Kat said with a smirk

"Ha-ha, I need those STAR lab notes he has for an article. And when did you start calling him handsome?" Lois asked

"He has a certain charm to him, it grew on me after a while. You have to admit, there's something about him. Plus if he's that tall he has to have big-!"

"OKAY, Kat! Just tell me where to find Clark." Lois interrupted.

"If you're looking for four-eyes, he went on a donut run for the bullpen." Steve Lombard said leaning in

"Isn't that Jimmy's job?" Lois asked

"He's starting his Live Vlog. Clark volunteered so he can focus on that." Ron Troupe said

"Seriously Kent?" Lois groaned

Just then the elevator opened and a person carried a stack of donuts and coffee. As soon as they walked into the Bullpen, they were immediately stormed by the employees grabbing various things and throwing out thanks. After a few minutes, Clark Kent was left standing there holding a cappuccino and a single donut.

"Helpful as ever, Kent." Lois said walking towards him

"Just being a team player. Jimmy was going to start his Vlog, and you know how he loves it, and he's doing a great job-." Clark began to list

"Yeah, I know. Is that a double vanilla café with a double chocolate donut?" Lois asked, looking at his hands

"O-oh, yeah. You didn't ask, but I thought you'd want something. Everyone else got something, and this is your favorite." Clark said handing it to her

"Sweet as apple pie from the farm Kent, as always," Lois said taking the cup and walking away

"U-um... your donut, Lois," Clark said holding it up

"Eat it. It's yours. Call it thanks. And get me those notes from STAR Labs." Lois said getting a nod from Clark

Just then Perry White entered the Bullpen holding a remote

"Look, alive people! We got news happening right now!" Perry said getting everyone's attention as he pointed to the TV

With a click of the remote, the TV turned on showing a live news report

"_We have just received a report that a Nautilus Cruise is under some kind of attack off the coast of Port Canaveral, Florida. From radio transmissions, it is said that the ship is being attacked by…. a giant squid. They have also said that the Crystal Gems from the Brainiac Attack 6 months ago are on the scene fighting-._" The anchorman said

"We got gem action, people! And people are going to want to know what's up. Let's get a move on, people! Kent, I need-!" Perry said turning to Clark's cubicle only to find it empty a stack of papers with a post-it note that said 'For Lois' on it

"DAMMIT KENT!" Perry yelled

"I'm on it Chief." Lois said as she grabbed her jacket, going for the elevator

"At least someone's here when I need them! Where does he go?!" Perry grumbled going back to his office

Clark as soon as he saw the report took off and up the stair becoming a blur unseen by anyone. He quickly reached the roof and burst through the door a determined look in his eyes. He removed and pocketed his glasses revealing his ethereal blues. He reached for his suit and with a single tug, pulled the blue jacket and white dress shirt wide open showing a blue suit and a crimson 'S.'

Lois Lane had just exited the building when a boom filled the air. Soon she and everyone around her looked up to the sky to see a red blur tear through the clouds. A small smile grew on Lois's face as she watched.

Cruise Ship

Pearl fired her energy bolts at the tentacles trying to keep them from hitting the ship while Amethyst had swung onto the second funnel to try and reach one. Garnet had just fired her gauntlets at one, clicking her tongue in frustration.

"We should've finished this in the cave!" Garnet yelled annoyed

"I know! If this thing hits the ship, these people would be in danger. We're too far from the coast to get any help. If the ship is damaged-!" Pearl said

Then suddenly the entire ship shook making the gems freeze, and soon an alarm blared on board the vessel.

"Oh no!" Garnet said her eyes widening

"What just happened?" Amethyst asked

"I looked into the future. I saw the ship sinking! This thing is going to drag this ship and everyone on it down!" Garnet yelled

"Where's the damage?" Amethyst yelled

"It must be below deck somewhere!" Pearl said

"Then let's down there and fix it!" Amethyst said

"What can we do to fix a ship?" Pearl said

"I'm heading below deck to see what I can do. You two need to stay up here and make sure that thing doesn't-AMETHYST!" Garnet yelled in a panic

Amethyst eyes widened as she looked up and saw a tentacle coming at her. The last funnel snapped and Amethyst was sent flying into the horizon. Pearl screamed out for her friend and Garnet looked on horror. Just then, from behind a tentacle, came another tentacle that attacked Garnet. She was knocked into the air and onto another mast, the tentacle quickly wrapped around her keeping her pinned to it. Pearl wanted to rush in and help but was dealing with two limbs trying to smash the ship. Garnet gritted her teeth as she was slowly being crushed. Another tentacle rose over her, and she could see that it was getting ready to fire projectiles at her. She closed her eyes and braced herself hearing them fire, but nothing happened.

"Hey Garnet," Amethyst said happily

Garnet opened her eyes and indeed saw Amethyst before her, though she was being held. She looked up her eyes meeting a strong set of blue eyes.

"I caught her on the way here," Superman said confidently

"Thanks," Amethyst said as she flipped off him and landed on the deck to continue the fight

"Need a hand?" Superman asked

"That would be appreciated," Garnet said

Superman nodded taking a breath and blowing an icy blue mist onto the tentacle that was crushing Garnet. Within seconds the limb was covered in ice, and with a simple gesture, Garnet broke free. Superman smiled but saw a tentacle begin to fire onto some people who were trying to get inside. Superman quickly got in front of them the stars bouncing off his chest as the people ran inside. A quick blast of Heat vision at them sent them retreating back. Superman then joined the gems on the deck.

"What's the situation?" Superman asked

"We kinda let things get out of hand during a mission," Amethyst said

"It left its hiding spot and got these humans in peril," Pearl said

"I saw the ship sinking in a vision," Garnet said

"Yeah, I see a massive hole below deck." Superman said using his X-Ray vision to look through the ship

"Think you can patch it up?" Garnet asked

"Give 3 minutes. Can you keep this thing occupied?" Superman asked

"We can finish this in 2," Amethyst said confidently

Superman smiled at the three as they were covered by a massive shadow. The heroes looked up to see four tentacles over them. They showed no fear but instead smiled as they readied themselves.

Daily Planet Closet, Metropolis

"Hello and welcome my 3 million-plus followers and still growing, to this week's edition of our newly christened Supers Watch. Brought to you by The Daily Planet. The premiere paper for all your news on Superman, gems, and more. As always I am your host, Ace Photographer for the Planet, James Bartholomew Olsen. Ready to give you the news on the hidden super-powered beings slowly making themselves known across our fine country." Jimmy said sitting at a small desk with a camera and laptop setup

"And I have a special treat for you today folks. Back by popular demand, let's hear it for my good friend BeachStar13. How is ya doing buddy?" Jimmy asked turning on his laptop the screen turned away from the camera

"It's nice to be on again Jimmy." Steven said appearing on the screen

"It appears that the folks really liked our back and forth last time. But as you all know, due to personal reasons, BeachStar's identity will remain a secret." Jimmy explained

"Thanks again for that. It means a lot," Steven says

"Hey, anything for a pal. But before we get into today's topic, we have a breaking news bulletin just incoming. Apparently, a cruise ship of the coast of Port Canaveral is under attack by a monster. Currently, the Crystal Gems and Superman are engaging it. A local news copter has just flown over and we are now getting a live feed of the battle. What do you say BeachStar? Wanna watch?" Jimmy asked as he typed on the laptop

"Yes, I do," Steven said with a laugh as Jimmy pulled up the live feed

Cruise ship

Superman unleashed a torrent of his super breath forcing the tentacles back as the heroes dispersed across the deck. The gems began to fight the limbs as Superman dived into the water.

"_Huh, why is he going into the water?_" Steven asked

"_If I'm to guess, there may be some damage to the underbelly that needs repairing_," Jimmy said

Superman flew under the boat for a moment. His eyesight catching the beast that the tentacles were attached to. The creature roared at Superman and as it bared its fangs at him. He saw two twinkles from within its mouth. He knew that was the gem. He thought about diving in a pulling them out, but screams drew him back to the ship. As he predicted, there was a cut on the bottom and water was spewing in. With his X-Ray, he saw that there were people trapped in the engine room as it began to fill. Superman took off going through the cut and ending up in the engine room. With a quick reassurance to the trapped crew members, Superman began welding the hole in the ship.

"_If there's any damage, I'm sure some quick heat vision can fix it up really quick_," Steven says

"_Indeed. But if the engine room gets damaged, they're gonna be a lot worse off. He's gonna have to do something about the water._" Jimmy says

"_And the gems have to handle that monster_," Steven says

On the deck, the gems defended the ship. Keeping the tentacles from striking the boat in any way. Pearl and Amethyst were having an easy enough time fighting, both their weapons having long-range capabilities. Garnet, aside from her rocket punch, had to be more creative. Aside from throwing things on the deck at it, Garnet then focused on the broken funnel.

"_Looks like Garnet is taking the lead. She's telling the gems somethings_," Jimmy says

"_Oh Garnet. Always the leader, taking charge_," Steven says with admiration

On her command, Amethyst tied her whip onto one of the tentacles and with Pearl's help, kept it steady. Pearl stabbed her spear into the deck and Amethyst tied the whip around it as they held onto it. As the tentacle writhed about trying to break free Garnet leaped over it and delivered a powerful punch. With a POW that shook the whole ship and the appendage was shot down onto the broken funnel, impaling itself. The tentacle writhed about in pain as Pearl jumped up and fired two spears into it as well making sure it was pinned to the deck.

"_And that is two tentacles down. Really knocking out these problems._" Steven said

"_Yep, but there's still whatever these things are connected to._" Jimmy shot in

Just then Superman burst from the water and after blasting some of the tentacles with his heat vision, landed on the deck with the gems. They talked for a few seconds. Superman nodding to what they were saying. He then took off into the water again as the gems split up across the deck.

"_Looks like they're already about to work that out_," Steven said smiling

The water began to bubble and the ship began to shake. The people panicked for a second, but that quickly turned into awe as they watched the water. From the water they watched a massive beast emerge from the water, the thing the tentacles were attached to. The people screamed as they looked at its giant maw and razor-sharp teeth, thinking it was going to eat them. But they're screaming died down as it became clear that it was floating, its tentacles thrashing about as it tried to get free. They looked up and saw that Superman was holding up the base of the beast. With a sly smile, Superman tossed up the creature into the air.

As it was suspended Superman unleashed his freeze breath onto the beast. It roared as it was encased in ice unable to move. The people's eyes widened as the frozen monster began to descend on the ship, but Superman kept his confident smirk. Just then three blurs shot past the smiling Superman and through the beast, it's body cracking and then finally shattering into dozens of ice chunks and shards.

"_THAT WAS AWESOME!_" Jimmy yelled excited

"_I KNOW!_" Steven said equally excited

Superman then began to punch the falling chunks into the ocean and away from the boat as the gems landed on deck. Superman focused on the falling debris until narrowing his vision on a single fragment. He quickly zoomed towards it and caught it. He created a hole with his heat vision and reached inside the chunk. He searched around inside until he pulled out two quartz gems. He smiled at them as he dropped the fragment into the water. Superman then reached for his waist pressing one of the sections on his waist opening it up. He pulled out what looked like a small crystal flute, he put it to his lips and lifted the two gems up. Superman then lightly blew into it and from it, a blue bubble began to form The bubbles encased one of the gems letting it float inside. Superman did the same to the other, holding two bubbles. He then flipped his device around, pointing the part that his mouth was on at the bubbles. And after a quick poke with it, the bubble and the gem vanished. He did the same with the other.

"_I've heard he's done this before. I wonder what he does with them gems?_" Jimmy asked curiously as Steven giggled on the other side

Superman landed on the deck as the passengers began to surround him. Giving him thanks and asking for autographs. Superman, with a small smile, started to calm the crowd. Another group approached the Crystal Gems who appeared to be leaving. While Garnet and Pearl were not interested in the attention, Amethyst seemed to be more into it as she took a picture with one of the people, only to be dragged away by Pearl as they jumped into the water.

* * *

"Looks like Superman's gonna help them get to shore," Steven says

"Those gems never stay for long after they save the day," Jimmy says

"They never were the type to soak in fame. Well Amethyst does, but the others, not so much," Steven says

"Yeah, well aside from that live event, let's get to some user comments and see what you have to say about our changing world. BeachStar, would you like to take the lead?" Jimmy asks

"Thank you. Okay, let's see 'What are your thoughts on the criminal Toyman who Superman brought down last month?' Oh yeah, that guy." Steven says

"Well, Mr. Schott was obviously very disturbed. Though I can't blame him after what Bruno Mannheim did to him. Luckily, Superman stopped him before anyone could get hurt." Jimmy said

"They were certainly weird crimes. I never thought you could make toys dangerous with exploding cars and acid spitting dolls," Steven says

"Indeed. My turn. 'Is Superman active in Central City? There's a lot of rumors going on about a red blur.' Ah this one. Well my viewer, I can say with 75% certainty that the blur of Central city is not Superman. Superman's own heroics, and whatever this is, don't match up while he's out doing other things. He's fast, but he can't be at two places at once." Jimmy says

"Could it be another person with powers? A new hero?" Steven says excitedly

"It very well may be. And we'll get you more as it develops." Jimmy says

"It's me again. 'Why haven't Superman and the Crystal Gems intervened with the African Crisis? They could solve it so easily.' Hmmm." Steven says in deep thought

"The situation over there is incredibly volatile. Certain situations can't be solved with punching sadly. And while the U.S. is okay with Superman and the gems, other countries appear to be on edge with them, not wanting them in. I heard the gems were in Russia and were fired upon after saving a family." Jimmy explains

"People are still scared," Steven says sadly

"It's a big change and change is scary. But I'm sure more will come around once they see they're the good guys. Come on, read one more comment." Jimmy says smiling

"Okay. 'Everyone says there's a vigilante in Star City and that it's unprecedented. But everyone is forgetting the Bat of Gotham.' The Bat of Gotham?" Steven asked confused

"Oh my! You've never heard of…. The Batman?" Jimmy says with a smirk

"No, I haven't," Steven says bluntly

"It started about 4 years ago in Gotham City. Reports of a winged creature soaring the skies. Then criminals started popping up tied to posts or hanging off roof. Some beaten up pretty bad. They swore that they were attacked by a monster,. That none of their weapons could hurt it and it moved faster than their eyes could track. They say he can walk in the shadows. That he's a demon from hell and that he… SUCKS THE BLOOD OF HIS VICTIMS!" Jimmy yells threateningly scaring Steven

"Or so they say. The GCPD has sworn up and down that there's no Bat. Though with all the crime bosses taken down there, the weird stuff I hear about that city, and how weird the world is, apparently I inclined to believe this story." Jimmy says

"He…. takes down crime bosses. That means he's a good guy, right?" Steven says nervously

"With what the rumors say about the criminals he leaves behind, it's certainly can be debated. Well, that's all the time we have for today. Thanks for coming on BeachStar13." Jimmy says appreciating it

"Happy to be on Jimmy," Steven says. Still a little shaken by the story

"And to all of you at home, stay tuned-!" Jimmy says until the live feed was paused

A figure closes a laptop with a huff as it leaned back on a chair.

"If you think the world is weird now, wait till you get a load of me." A young female voice says as she flashes a smile

She looks at a wall that was filled with newspaper clipping and photos of Superman and the Crystal gems' various feats. There were big photos of the four on the wall as well. Superman's was untouched, but the pictures of the Crystal Gems had been drawn on with a red marker. Their faces had large X's on them and words like DUMB, LAME, LOSERS, WASTED, and UNNEEDED around their portraits. But at the very bottom of the wall, there was a picture of a smiling Steven who had a big red circle put around his face along with question marks. The figure smirked as she leaned in and tapped the picture.

"Before my debut, I should probably learn a little more about you. Lord knows I'm not gonna here. Just gotta wait for my opportunity." The figure says smiling as she leans back on the chair a bit of her chest showing and a glint seen underneath it.

* * *

_**(Note: **_**_And there we are a simple adventure with the two heroes to get ya'll back up to speed with the world. And some hints at things to come, me and Jadpeanut are really excited about what's gonna happen here and we can't wait for ya'll to see it. As stated before give some love to my Co-Author Jadpeanut, without him none of this would be possible :)_**

**_A03-therealjadpeanut_**

**_Twitter-Jadpeanut_**

**_And if you have any questions leave a review and I will get back to you ASAP. :)_**


	3. Chpt 2: A Special Guest on the Boardwalk

**Steven's DC Universe:**

**Dawn of the Trinity**

_**(Note: **__**Sorry for the Delay with this alot of stuff came up that I had to deal with. But the chapter is finished and I'm ready to show it off to you dear people. And this Chapter introduces a few big players into the tail. You've been waiting and here they come enjoy ;)**_

**Chapter 2**

The Fortress of Solitude

"You ready Krypto?" Steven asks, getting a excited bark from the Superdog

Steven was wearing a heavy winter coat as he stood outside in the frozen tundra. Krypto happily jumping in the snow while Lion was just laying in the snow with a bored expression. Steven held out a red ball waving it in front of Krypto, getting a happy reaction from the dog. Steven laughs happily as he picks up a device from the snow. It looked like some kind of cannon. He placed the ball in it and then took aim towards a mountain.

"Get ready!" Steven says as Krypto excitedly jumped up and down

"GO GET IT BOY!" Steven says as he fires the cannon and with a boom, the ball was sent flying

Krypto then immediately took off after it in a red blur flying into the sky. As he did, Steven held out his phone and started a timer.

1, 2, 3, 4 BOOM!

Krypto landed right in front of Steven. Holding the ball in his mouth and dropping it before him wagging his tail happily.

"4 SECONDS! NEW RECORD! GOOD BOY!" Steven says as he scratches Krypto behind the ear, clearly making him happy

"Lion check it out. Krypto broke his record." Steven says, holding up the timer. Earning a grumble from Lion

"Steven. It's time to come inside." Lola said walking through the snow

"Okay. Come on guys." Steven says gesturing to the two super-pets

Krypto barks happily as he jumps on Lion's back snuggling into his large mane. Lion grunts but doesn't seem to mind as he carries the Super-dog to Steven and Lola, who entered a passage in the snow. They once again entered the massive crystalline halls of the Fortress of Solitude and into the main hall. Steven notes how the hall has gotten a lot more full since last time he's been here with the replica Lola's working on various gadgets and looking at different screens making the place look like a massive operation.

"Wow, you sure are busy Lola." Steven says surprised

"Oh well, you know. Being up here I try to keep my mind busy just tinkering with a few gadgets, watching the world news, setting up an early warning system for any potential alien threats." Lola lists as they leave the main hall and into another hallway.

They continue to walk eventually going through the Cosmic Zoo much to Steven's amusement. He loved seeing all these different creatures and was glad that they seemed to be living happily. He ran through the hall going to a specific section looking inside.

"How are you today buddy?" Steven says with a smile looking at the Cyclops Starfish that sat motionless on a rock looking at Steven

"Hey, your not gonna believe it. Krypto broke his record! 4 seconds! Can you believe that?" Steven said happily showing the timer to the starfish

"You know he probably doesn't understand you, right?" Lola asks

"Maybe, but I think he just likes that someone is talking to him. He always seems rather lonely. But don't worry. Soon Lola's gonna figure out where you came from and Superman's gonna bring you back home." Steven said with a smile getting a blink from the Starfish as he left

They finally entered another room where Superman and the gems seemed to be having a conversation. Floating in Garnet's hand were 5 blue bubbles.

"-So he just shot me in the eye. I mean, I didn't die obviously, but seriously who does that? My eye felt weird afterword." Superman said to the gems

"Did you keep the bullet? Because that's kinda hardcore." Amethyst says

"Hey guys." Steven says waving

"Oh great. Your here Steven. We just finished up here." Garnet says

"Thank you again for capturing these corrupted gems." Pearl says to Superman

"It was nothing. I just fly around and run into them sometimes. Though apparently, this one was stealing and eating live chickens from a farm. I thought gems didn't need to eat?" Superman asks

"Yeah, Panny really liked human food." Pearl said rubbing her neck

"Hey Steven, I saw you on Jimmy's podcast today. Great work. You could have a future in journalism." Garnet says with a smile making Steven blush

They then began to walk down the Hallways to the main hall

"So you still expanding your patrol?" Garnet asks

"Yeah. I've been slowly moving beyond Metropolis. Mostly to the suburban areas outside the city. And I try to go whenever there's something big like that forest fire last week. There are other cities I was thinking of checking out to see if they need help. Central, Star, Coast. Gotham I hear is a really big one." Superman lists

"Oh hey Gotham. I've heard about that place. It sounds interesting, you think we could check it out?" Steven asks

"NO!" Pearl and Garnet yell at the same time surprising him  
"From what I heard, Gotham is known for three things. Wayne Industries, a trove of aritchectual beauty, and crime. Lois says she tends to avoid going there unless a story demands it. And I've heard weird stories all around the office about that place." Superman says

"You mean like The Batman?" Steven asks

"The….Bat-man?" Superman asks surprised

"You still hung up on that spooky story Jimmy told ya?" Amethyst asked

"What story?" Superman asks

"It's something Jimmy told Steven during their little nerd fest. Still better than listening to Ronaldo's Weird City or whatever. They say a giant bat lives in Gotham and he's 6 feet tall" Amethyst says as she shapeshifts so she's Superman's height

"With big wings as dark as the night. And sucks the blood of anyone causing crime at night!" Amethysts says feigning a vampire accent as her arms shift into giant wings  
"It's just another superstition that's been going around humans. Honestly, you'd think that with a short life span they'd find something better to do then make up stories and treat them as if they're history" Pearl says with a groan

"Actually Pearl, Jimmy says it's only been going around for 4 years now. And that he's taken down a bunch of criminals….. Rather harshly." Steven says nervously

"This guy sounds dangerous." Superman says worried

"Oh please Clark. It's just a myth. It was probably just some thug running around a scaring people." Pearl says

"It could, but what about a corrupted gem? Could there be one in the city?" Superman asks

"No, corrupted gems tend to stay away from heavily populated areas. And if this has been going on for 4 years, we would've dealt with it by now." Garnet says as Superman thinks about it for a second as they come to the main hall

"I'm not sure if it's a myth Pearl. Jimmy sounded serious." Steven says

"Oh Steven. On the very low chance that this Bat-Person does exist we would make sure he never does anything to you." Pearl said patting his head

"Yeah! We'd kick his Bat-Butt!" Amethyst says encouragingly

"We would let nothing bad happen to you. Now come on. We need to get home and get ready." Garnet reassures him as she steps on the warp pad

"What's happening tonight?" Superman asks

"Oh there's gonna be a big fancy party on the boardwalk tonight. We're holding it for all the repairs we've done to the city after Brainiac and to thank the donors." Steven says

"Well it's good to hear your town is getting back on its feet." Superman says smiling

"Yeah and apparently we're gonna have a guest, this guy donated the most money to help fix the town." Steven says

"Really who?" Superman says

"Ah just some rich boy who owns a company. You just mentioned him a few seconds ago when you talked about Gotham. I think his name's Bill." Amethyst said as she picked her nose

"It's Bruce, Amethyst." Pearl corrected her in an annoyed tone

"Bruce…. Wayne. Bruce Wayne! The CEO of Wayne Indust-." Superman says surprised just as Steven and the gems vanish in the warp stream

"-ries." Superman finishes with a sigh as he stood in the hall

"Lola." Superman asks

"Yes Kal-El?" Lola says standing next to him

"You think you could pull up everything we can regarding this Batman?" Superman asks

Road to Beach City, Later that night

An old style car zoomed passed a Welcome to Beach City sign. It slowed down as it reached a suburban area. At the wheel driving the car was a slim elderly gentleman he wore a neat black suit and bowtie. He has a small thin black mustache on his lips and dark grey hair, he was balding on the top of his head but his sides were brushed and well kempt.

"Well this is a quaint little spot, don't you say?" the man says with a British accent

"Mhm." a man sitting in the passenger side says not looking up from a tablet

This man appeared to be in his Early 30's. He wore a black suit and bowtie as well, he had a broad build, and a chiseled jawline. He had black hair that was neatly swept back and strong black eyes that were currently scanning a document on the tablet. It was of the Daily Planet website he was looking at archived photos of the attack on Metropolis.

"Alfred when we get back remind me that I have to examine these further." the man asks still looking through the photos

"Yes, Master Wayne. Focused as ever it seems." The gentleman named Alfred says

"Need to be, we're on important business. We need-." He says

"WHOA BRUCE! This place has an amusement park?!" the voice of a young boy says

Next to the older man was a child of 13, he wore a similar suit though the tie was undone. He had black hair that was a bit more wild styled in a cowlick. His blue eyes were wide in excitement as he looked out the passenger seat window seeing the Ferris Wheel on the other side of town.

"Dick, didn't you read the report I gave you telling you about this town?" the man named Bruce groans

"I did…..well, I skimmed it… a bit." the boy named Dick says sheepishly  
"I see that the two have you are at full attention for this mission" Alfred dryly replied to their exchange.

"Dick, this is serious. I need you to be at full attention for this." Bruce says

"I get it, I get it. Don't understand why though. Your doing all the work." Dick groans

"Bruce Wayne does have an image to uphold. And you are the one who wanted to go out more and see different places." Alfred replies with a smirk

"When I said I wanted to get out to see different places, I wasn't imagining going to another lame fancy adult party at a different place. Besides the only reason you donated to this place was so you can have an excuse to come here and gather info." Dick talked back

"I donated money because these people needed help, getting close was just a bonus. It was a good thing to do." Bruce says

"Yeah I know. Are you even sure they're here? They seem a little to big to be hanging around at some small Beach town?" Dick asks

"I'm testing a hypothesis. Metropolis was attacked first, but then this city was next. Why? Also there have been varying reports of strange happenings in this town, along with that blog." Bruce lists

"I understand the other stuff, but I'm still not sure about Keep Beach City Weird. That Ronaldo guy seems a little off." Dick says with a raised eyebrow

"He certainly shows passion for his obsession, I think you two would get along." Alfred says

"This will give us a chance to see the town and make up our minds on whether this place is important." Bruce states

"Okay, but isn't this something that's a little bit beyond what you regularly do?" Dick asks

"I just have a bad feeling. Two cities were attacked, Gotham was spared but what about next time? We need to gather information so we can prepare for if something like this happens again. Alfred when we get back, we also need to look into Superman's recent activity." Bruce says seriously

"Yes Master Wayne." Alfred replies

"And Dick we-." Bruce begins but stops when he sees Dick looking out the window

But he wasn't looking out in the distance, but the sidewalk. Happily walking down the street was a mother, father, and their son holding hands with smiles without a care in the world. Dick frowned at the sight his mind wandering to a time before. Bruce noticed this and sighed.

"Why is your tie undone?" Bruce says simply

"I couldn't figure it out." Dick replies

"Come here." Bruce says gesturing him to move towards him

Dick did as he was told scooting over. Bruce then took the tie and began to set it into a bowtie.

"Who even wears bowties nowadays?" Dick groans

"I assure you Master Grayson, they never go out of style." Alfred says with a smirk just as Bruce finished

"Where'd you learned how to do that?" Dick asked

"Alfred taught me, he used to do for me all the time when I was little." Bruce says

"When he was 20, I believed it was time for him to learn how to do it by himself." Alfred says

"Yeah, took me forever to get it right. You always made it look so easy, you and-." Bruce states but stops a uncomfortable aura filling the car as he went silent. Both Alfred and Dick seemed to know what this was.

"We're almost at the boardwalk Master Wayne." Alfred says

"Thank you Alfred….. Dick, I can show you how to do a tie when we get back…. If you want." Bruce says

"That'll…. be fine Bruce don't worry about it." Dick says as Bruce lets out a sigh and the car slows down

Beach City Boardwalk

Steven smirked excitedly as he and the gems have arrived to the party. His dad decided to splurge a bit by renting him a tuxedo just for the event. The gems simply used their shapeshifting powers to change into something more formal. Garnet wore a sequined red dress with blue sequins around the areas that wrapped up her broad shoulders and looped around her waist. A slit on the left side of the dress allowed her long thick leg to stick out, free from the formal clothing, and a pair of elbow length purple gloves that covered her hands. She still wore her visor over her three eyes, but her hair was now styled into long dreadlocks that touched her back.

Amethyst, who had a more bored look on her face, pouted her lips as she folded her arms scratching her chest irritably as her gem was covered by clothes. The short quartz wore a dress that one wouldn't expect at such a formal event. Her dress had a plaid pattern of lavender, purple and white. Black leather made up the top of her dress with straps on the front with several buckles holding them close to her chest. Her long wild hair was now contained into a ponytail looking neater than expected.

Finally, Pearl had a much more eloquent outfit compared to the quartz. It's pattern looked like as if the dress was made out of flours. Petals colored a light sky blue while the bottom had a trim that appeared to look like pink rose petals. Her hair covered her gemstone as some of her hair was swept to the side over her forehead, and it going lower from it's usual style being done in a bun at the end.

"You all look so pretty." Steven says eyes sparkling

"Aw. Thank you Steven." Pearl says smiling

"This is so dumb." Amethyst says blushing

"And you are looking rather dapper." Garnet says with a smirk making Steven blush

"Why do we have to dress like this for the dumb party?" Amethyst groans

"We still need to keep a low profile after the Brainiac incident. While everyone is town is okay, we don't know what kind of outsiders will be coming to this party. We need to keep our location a secret." Pearl says

"And this party isn't dumb. We're celebrating all the repairs done to the town. It would've been harder to bounce back without it." Garnet says

"Ugh whatever, the mayor just threw this thing because some big wig is supposed to visit." Amethyst says picking her nose

"He's not just some big wig! He's Bruce Wayne!" Connie says approaching from behind

"Connie!" Steven says happily seeing his friend she wore a beautiful blue dress with a red waist and her glasses on her face . "You look amazing!" He instantly wrapped the girl in his arms in a close hug. Earning a blush from her.

"So your here as well?" Garnet says with a smile

"Yes. We were all kinda in the middle of that whole thing with Brainiac so my parents thought it would be good to come over and show our support. Also I really wanted to meet Bruce Wayne." Connie explained to them.

"Didn't imagine you getting excited about some boring business guy." Amethyst said. A bit surprised by Connie's goal of meeting the billionaire.

"He's not boring, he's actually super interesting. The Waynes' philanthropy dates back centuries. They've poured tons of money into Gotham city. They practically built the whole city with the money they've spent." Connie explains

"I do remember the Wayne Family being quite philanthropic. If I'm remember correctly there was one named Winslow who thought alongside Theodore Roosevelt." Pearl mused rubbing her chin

"And many people now are calling Bruce Wayne the greatest of the Wayne's so far. He has not only given money to his city, but into many foundations across the country for Health, Art, Technology and a bunch of other things. He actually donated money to the Hospital my mom works at. They have a bunch of new state of the art stuff now." Connie says

"Oh that's cool!" Steven says

"I know. Wayne industries is the second most profitable company in the world right behind-."

"Lexcorp?" Garnet interrupts with a bit of a growl

"Y-yeah. But I'm sure Mr. Wayne isn't like Lex." Connie says

"Make an opinion based your own thoughts and not what you hear." Garnet says ruffling Connie's hair making her blush

"I'm sure he's a good guy, he did help fix the city and all." Steven says

"Eh, just another rich stiff wanting to look good for the papers." Amethyst said bored

"Well despite the reasons, we can't argue with the results." Pearl says

"Excuse me! Everyone! Your attention please!" Mayor Dewey says standing on stage microphone in hand

"Looks like we're about to find out." Garnet says turning towards the stage followed by everyone else

"I would like to thank you all for coming here. As you all know our town underwent a great calamity at the hands of an….. alien collector. Our town suffered many damages, both physical and mental. But we showed our strength by sticking together and not letting this be the end of our fair town. Tonight we are here to commemorate a individual who took time out of his busy schedule and donated some of his wealth to help out fair town. Ladies and Gentlemen! The CEO of Wayne Industries... BRUCE WAYNE!" The mayor says gesturing off stage. The crowd clapped for the billionaire guest as he walked onto the stage waving to them. Connie stood on her tippie toes. Desperately trying to get a good view of the stage, but the rest of the crowd towered over her. She let out a gasp as she was lifted up a few feet. Looking down, she would see Steven holding her up on her shoulders.

"Th-thanks Steven" Connie blushed a bit. "But I still can't get a good view of the-" Both kids yelped a bit as they were lifted up several more feet.

"How about now?" Garnet asked as she held the two kids up.

"Thanks Garnet!" They both thanked her before looking at the stage as they now towered over the crowd.

"Thank you Beach City" Bruce greeted the crowd as the cheering died down a bit.

"You all went through a lot from a galactic invasion to our country's own government transforming your town into a compound.. But despite all the destruction and all the threats, you didn't abandon your homes. You didn't abandon your businesses. And more importantly, you didn't abandon each other. There is something about Beach City that ties it's residents together. Something that people can rely on. And that something is…" Bruce's eyes briefly scanned the crowd. Noticing the two children who formed a tower on top of a mysterious woman with cube hair. There was a slight pause with Bruce, looking like he was collecting this thought until he finally said "..it's citizens! Citizens who look after one another through it all! Give yourself a round of applause everyone." Everyone in the crowd applauded. Steven and Connie clapped as they tried to keep their balance on top of the gem. Speaking of which, Garnet remained silent. She picked up at that glance form the billionaire and it gave her a precautious feeling.

"Well he certainly looks like a billionaire." Kofi says as he watched Bruce step of stage

"He certainly is very generous for donating." Fryman says

Ronaldo grinned as he got his cell phone and turned on it's video recorder. However, his father simply put his hand on his shoulder

"Ronaldo...don't" He sighed to his son. "J-just don't"

"Ooo, here he comes! Jenny! I need your gum! I shouldn't had that oyster Stromboli for breakfast," Kiki said as she watched Bruce make his way through the crowd and smelling her own breath

"And now you see why I never eat off of our own menu," Jenny says with a smirk

"I think you two are a little bit too young to be worrying about dating." Nanefua chuckled at her grandchildren. "Besides, he needs a woman who can keep up with him"

"He's not that impressive." Lars grumbles and Sadie pats his back with a kind smile

"You two enjoy the party." Garnet said as she carefully placed the two kids back down on their feet.

"Well he seems really nice." Steven says

"Yeah. He is really nice….and tall." Connie says with a small blush

"Seriously?! Your falling for rich guy #23?" Amethyst asks with a raised eyebrow

"Amethyst! Don't be rude. Connie is a young girl reaching that strange period of human development. And Mr. Wayne, by human standards, is above average." Pearl explains

"Why don't you two go and enjoy yourselves?" Garnet suggests not wanting Pearl to continue on her ramble

The two kids nodded and walked off to the food table leaving the three gems. Garnet stood there with a smile on her face as she watched them go off, but then her face turned into one of confliction. She stood there in deep thought for a moment.

"Garnet, is something wrong?" Pearl asks

"I just…. had a feeling." Garnet says

"What, a vision?" Amethyst asks getting a little defensive

"No, no not that. Just….. A feeling…. from him." Garnet says her eyes focusing on Bruce Wayne

"UGH! Why is everyone so focused on this guy?!" Amethyst groans

"Y-you don't think he's another Luthor, do you?" Pearl asks a little worried

"I'm not sure. But we should definitely keep an eye on him." Garnet says seriously uncrossing her arms

Steven and Connie walked over to the food table where Buck, Sour Cream, and a third person were.

"Hey Steven. What you think of this Wayne guy? He seems like a pretty cool cat." Buck says in his usual cool demeanor

"Well he helped get the town back to normal, so he's made a good first impression." Steven says with a smile

"You should've seen the car the guy came in. It was like vintage. He even had his own driver." Sour Cream says

"Oh, he has a chauffeur!" Connie says impressed

"Yeah that, but there was something else. A kid came out the car to. Looked around your age." Sour Cream said

"A kid…. But Bruce Wayne doesn't have children." Connie says surprised

"Maybe he's babysitting?" Steven asks

"Wouldn't he pay someone else to babysit since he's like rich and stuff?" Buck asks

"Interesting." Connie says curious about this mystery child

"Well why don't we find him and talk to him? What did he look like?" Steven asks

"Sorry didn't get a good look at him." Sour cream says with a shrug

"Okay then. Let's just look around and look for someone we don't recognize." Connie suggests

"Great Idea! Let's do it." Steven says as he and Connie make their way away from the table

"Enjoy the food, sir!" Steven says passing the third person at the table who was as tall as Connie and picking from a platter patting the person on the back

"Hm?" The person says turning around revealing himself to be Dick as he just caught Steven and Connie going into the crowd

Bruce was making his way through the crowd shaking hands, taking photos, politely turning down the advances of teenage girls and one very determined elderly woman. Through it all, he located three peculiar women standing off to the side. Without a doubt it was them just like from the countless photos he examined. They appeared to be talking amongst themselves, but for a moment the tallest one turned her head towards Bruce. Even from behind the visor he could tell that her eyes just locked with his and there was an intensity from her. But Bruce didn't give any kind of reaction he instead smiled and straightened out his suit approaching the three.

"Hello. I couldn't help but notice you here all alone." Bruce says

"I'm not alone." Garnet says emphasizing Pearl and Amethyst

"Of course. Sorry, I was kinda focused on you. Bruce Wayne pleasure to meet you Ms…." Bruce says extending his hand for her to shake. The tall gem would firmly grasp his hand. A slight squeezing sound could be heard as Bruce smiled through his cringe.  
"Greta." She simply said  
Once it was over, the billionaire immediately withdrew his hand and began shaking it. "Quite a grip you have there" He laughed nervously.  
"I'm very helpful when you need a ketchup bottle opened." Garnet replied in a dry voice.

"Can we help you Mr. Wayne?" Pearl asked suspicious of him

"Well, I just wanted to introduce myself." Bruce said with a soft smile

"Well ya have. So buzz off, why don't ya?" Amethyst said annoyed

"Oh... I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you." Bruce says apologetically

"Yes." Amethyst says

"No!" Pearl says at the same time as Amethyst the both glaring at each other

"That was a nice speech you gave." Garnet said wanting to change the subject

"Thank you. I meant every word of it." Bruce says

"Sure you did." Amethyst says with a groan

"In the face of adversity, you all came together. It's an admirable trait. Something I wish my city showed a little more off." Bruce said solemnly

"Not much faith in its citizens?" Garnet asks

"Oh no, I believe in Gotham. But I'd be lying if I didn't say that sometimes it feels like there aren't enough good guys in the city. But there are. They're just scared." Bruce says

"Probably scared of that Bat-freak running around." Amethyst snipes

"Amethyst! Why are you still going off about that insane myth?" Pearl says annoyed

"It is a charming little tale, but there is no Batman. If such a person existed he must have some serious psychological problems" Bruce says with a chuckle

"Exactly!" Pearl says liking someone was agreeing with her

"You don't believe in the Batman?" Garnet asks

"I believe in what I can see. Like those people who saved your town, Superman and the Crystal Gems. Did they ever come back?" Bruce asks

"No, by the news they've been busy with other things." Garnet says tensing up a bit

"Shame I would like to meet them. Seem like a couple of good samaritans coming in like they did. Though you have to wonder why did the alien come here?" Bruce asks making the gems stiffen up

"Guess we were just unlucky." Pearl tries to explain away

"I guess, but it was almost like it was looking for something. And again, it was lucky that they showed up like the did. With that Parasite thing and then Brainiac, it's almost like trouble follows them around." Bruce remarks

"Are you insinuating something?" Garnet asks her eyes narrowing under her visor

"Oh nothing just find it curious that's all." Bruce says

"Yeah well you wanna know what I find curious? That a rich big wig likes you thinks that giving out some cash instantly makes you buddy-buddy with everyone! You come here asking questions and getting in our business like you own the place! Why don't you-!" Amethyst said angrily only for Pearl to come in and cover her mouth hastily

"Heh heh- S-sorry about that. You know Children. They can have such wild imaginations!" Pearl says with a nervous giggle and getting an angry glare from Amethyst

"I think it's time for us to go. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Wayne." Garnet says

"Yes, I should probably get back to mingling. Your town has a number of ladies I would love to be acquainted with. Any chance I can meet you after the party." Bruce asks with a smirk

"Sorry I'm in a relationship." Garnet replies

"Lucky guy." Bruce says

"Who says it was a guy?" Garnet says with a smirk getting a smile from Bruce as her turned around

Bruce walked away from the three as they continued to stare at him. He could feel their eyes but did not slow down his stride as his face hardened a bit to a more serious expression.

"What an ass." Amethyst says with a growl

"What do you think Garnet?" Pearl asks

"He's a curious one." Garnet says focusing on him watching as he shook more hands making his way to a gentleman who stood at the end of the party

"Alfred, I got what I need. Find Dick and tell him we leave in 5 minutes." Bruce says walking past him getting a bow from the butler.

As this happened, the aforementioned boy had made his way down the boardwalk away from the party. He let out a sigh as he walked to a lone street light and bench, he looked back to the bright lights of the party clicking his tongue as he sat on the bench. He leaned into the seat hooking his arms over the sides and looking up into the starry sky. He breathed slowly as he closed his eyes entering his own head fading out the music of the party. He exhaled as he grabbed onto the bench and then flipped himself so that he was doing a handstand on the bench. With his eyes still closed her began to walk along the bench with his hands, he brought out his right hand standing on the left before slowly lowering himself and then rising putting his right hand back and continued to walk to the end of the bench. Once there he stopped, he lowered himself again and then pushed himself off the bench and landed on the railing of the boardwalk. With his eyes still closed he held out both arms as he slowly stood up on the railing and began to walk across it. In his head cheers filled the air followed by triumphant joyful music, and voices.

"_You can do it!_"

"_Almost there!_"

"_Your doing great, we're here for you!_"

A small smile grew on his face as he heard the voices. He stopped walking holding his hands over his head. He then slowly knelt down bringing his arms apart and then in one swift motion performed a backflip landing on his feet perfectly holding his hands over his head with a smile.

"WHOA!" Steven and Connie yelled in amazement

This immediately brought Dick out of his fantasy as he let out a terrified shriek losing his balance. He fell off the railing towards the beach managing to grab on at the last second. Steven and Connie worried grabbed him and helped him back onto the Boardwalk.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Dick yelled breathing heavily

"We are so sorry. We didn't mean to scare you." Connie says apologetically

"We just saw you out here by yourself and then saw you doing those flips and they were really cool-!" Steven said with rushed words

"JUST- stop please. I get it. Sorry for yelling. Just- need a second to catch my breath." Dick says holding his chest and breathing heavily bending over

"So, who are you? I've never seen you in town before." Steven asks looking at him.

"My name is Richard Grayson." Dick said calming down and standing up

"Pleasure to meet you Richard." Connie said politely

"You can just call me Dick, I prefer that." Dick says with a groan. Connie tried to hold down the urge to giggle at that nickname. Her laughter going right over Steven's head.

"Alright then Dick. My name's Steven Universe." Steven said introducing himself

"Seriously?" Dick says surprised

"Name is Connie Maheswaran." Connie introduced

"Well nice to meet you Steven and Connie." Dick says half-heartedly

"Why are you out here all by yourself?" Steven asks

"I….. Just wanted to get away from the party, a little too loud for me." Dick made sure not to say anything about the mission to the two of them

"Not used to so much noise?" Connie asks

"Actually no I… nevermind. What are you two doing here?" Dick says trying to wave them off

"We were looking for someone but then we saw you wandering off and followed you. And then we saw you do all those cool flips, that was amazing! How did you learn to do that?" Steven asked in awe at what he did.  
Dick turned away from him as he asked. Hesitant to answer Steven. "It's...just something my parents taught me…"  
Connie sensed how tense the boy was getting. Maybe it was best to keep this conversation away from his parents. "I..I took a few gymnastics lessons before. But I haven't gotten onto the high beam yet.

"Ooooo, you can show us!" Steven says understanding the need to change the subject

"Listen this isn't something I can just show ya, it takes a great deal of mental fortitude and physical prowess in order to-." Dick says seriously

"Please!" Steven and Connie said looking at him wide eyed

Dick looked at the two who were staring at him with adoration. Aside from the fact that the both of them were piling on the cuteness at him, he also found them oddly charming and friendly. They didn't even know who he was but they decided to see if the random kid walking away from the party was alright and now were gawking at his acrobatics. Most of the kids in his school thought it was weird with the knowledge he came from the circus. He would be rained upon with insults of 'Circus Freak' to no end. But they were showing actual interest in his craft, and he let out a sigh.

In 5 minutes Steven was on the boardwalk railing trying to keep his balance while Dick and Connie stood and watched.

"Keep your arms level and steady your breathing. Focus only on what's in front of you, block out everything except the railing." Dick coach's

"Your doing great Steven!" Connie cheers

"T-Thanks." Steven says with a nervous smile as he slowly makes his way across

Dick watches Steven go slowly across the railing. He was shaking trying to keep his balance, Dick clicked his tongue as he watched. Suddenly Connie jumped onto the railing with Steven. Steven flailed a bit about to fall only for Connie to grab his hand stopping him.

"Alright follow my lead." Connie says taking Steven's other hand

Steven smiles as Connie took both hands and helped him along the railing telling him to take it slow and focus on her. Dick smirked as they moved along, Dick took a look down at Steven's feet and noticed something.

"You point your toe when your doing this. I learned that at a young age, where did you learn that?" Dick asked

"Oh. Probably from Pearl," Steven said surprised. Not noticing that he was doing it

"Maybe it's something you picked up from watching her, and you do it when you try to walk slowly." Connie reasons

"Pearl…. is she your mom?" Dick asks

"No, she's a friend of my mom." Steven says

"Oh so is she a Gymnast? Into Ballet?" Dick asks

"In a way yeah." Steven says with a smile

"So you both live here? Must've been crazy when all that stuff went down." Dick says

"Oh I don't live in town, but I was here when it all happened. It was certainly not how I expected my day to go." Connie says

"Yeah, but at least Superman and the Crystal Gems were there to save the day." Steven said happily

"You saw them up close?" Dick asks

"Yep, they're really cool!" Steven says with a smile

"Eh, they're okay. I'm more into Batman." Dick says with a smirk Both kids froze at what he said.

"Batman is real!" Steven and Connie shouted practically in sync.

"Heck yeah he is! I saw him with my own eyes." Dick says

"Wait…. your from Gotham City!" Connie says

"That I am." Dick says

"What was he like?" Steven asks curiously

"Tall, dark, has the eyes of a continuously disappointed father. I once saw him shove a guys head through a wall which was pretty cool." Dick says in recollection

"H-he sound pretty scary." Steven says a little nervous by Dicks words

Dick noticed this seeing Steven shrink back a bit

"W-well yeah, but-only to bad guys. He's actually pretty nice if you meet him up close." Dick says trying to change the mood

"Really?" Connie asks surprised

"Totally. He's a little intimidating at first, but the guys a total softee. He's super strong and beats up the bad guys who need a beating. You should see him move. He's like a ninja master!" Dick says hyping him up really

"WHOA, really?!" Steven says

"Heck yeah! He even throws shuriken, but get this... they're shaped like bats!" Dick says amazing the two

"He sounds so cool!" Steven says

"Yeah, he's pretty neat." Dick says happy that Steven was no longer afraid

"So how did you meet him Dick?" Connie asks

"OH-um-well-!" Dick says surprised by the question

"Dick." a voice says from behind

The three children let out terrified screams surprised by the voice Steven and Connie holding onto each other while Dick jumped around and took a loose defensive stance. Behind them was Bruce Wayne he was slightly covered in the shadows mostly covering the top half of his face.

"Dick, it's time for us to go." Bruce says

"Oh right, okay Bruce." Dick says calming down

"Bruce….. YOUR BRUCE WAYNE!" Connie shrieks letting go of Steven

"Yes I am. Hello miss…." Bruce says stepping out of the shadows into the light with a small smile on his face

"Oh, this is Steven and Connie. We were just hanging out." Dick explains as Connie gawks at Bruce with a small blush on her face and Steven just looks at him with interest

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you both." Bruce says kneeling down and extending his hand

Steven shook it first taking in that his hand was warm but also feeling his knuckles for a moment and they were surprisingly rough. He looked into his eyes, they were kind, but there was something else in them. It confused Steven but he smiled nonetheless, Bruce then shook Connie's hand as she giggled nervously looking at him.

"Thank you both for keeping an eye on him. Come on Dick, it's time to go." Bruce says getting a nod from a Dick

"See you around, I guess. And…..thanks for being so kind, both of you." Dick says smiling

"Don't mention it. It's what any decent person would do." Steven says with a smile and a wave

Dick smiled and waved back as he and Bruce mad their way down the boardwalk

"Dick was really nice and Mr. Wayne… seems nice." Steven says unsure about the billionaire getting a weird feeling similar to Garnet

"What do you think Connie?... Connie?" Steven asks looking to Connie who was still blushing and frozen like a statue

"T-tall~" Connie giggles nervously

* * *

"Try not to wander off next time we';re on a mission" Bruce sternly said to the young boy.

"Yes Bruce." Dick says as he looks out of the car window

"Oh don't me mad at the child master Bruce. From what I heard, you've made some new friends." Alfred says with a smile  
Dick light up as Alfred mentioned that. "Oh yeah! I met these two local kids named Steven and Connie. They seem to be a couple of hero fanatics." He noticed the look Bruce was giving him. "Relax. I didn't tell them about you know what. We mostly practiced beam walking." Dick says in passing

"Right, did they have anything to say in regards to what happened in town with the Gems?" Bruce asked

"Oh-yeah. Nothing really they just thought Superman and the others were cool." Dick says

"Hm, well my theory was confirmed. Brainiac attacked this place for a reason, and the Crystal Gems are the reason. Though the specific reason, I still need to figure out." Bruce says thinking deeply  
There was a bit of silence before Dick asked, "Hey...are pearls a gem?"

* * *

_**(Note: **_**_What's the DC universe without Batman, huh? Yep Bruce Wayne and his young ward Dick Grayson have made their debut in the universe. And I promise you'll get your Batman action soon enough. Also Young Master Grayson seems to be taking a liking to Steven, how will that pan out? Read future stories and find out. _**

**_If you like what you've read leave a comment and a reply will come ASAP. Till Next time! ;)_**


	4. Chapter 3: Government Secrets

**Steven's DC Universe:**

**Dawn of the Trinity**

_**(Note: **_**_Sorry for the long wait everyone me and my partner dealing with stuff IRL. But things have calmed down and hopefully we'll have more chapters coming along for the summer. Anyway for this chapter we have another Important Character Introduction. Hope you all enjoy. ;)_**

**Chapter 3**

The Pentagon, Washington DC

"Ok, where is she?" a man asked as he makes his way down a hallway

"The hangar, Colonel Trevor." A soldier replied

"She just came in saying she needed something more challenging and just went at it. She hasn't broken anything yet but…" another added nervously

"Ok, ok. I'll handle this." The colonel says as he walks through a set of double doors into the hangar

He stepped into the hangar, which was filled with a variety of helicopters. But his eyes were drawn to the center of the complex where some men and women in uniform were standing and looking in awe at something. That thing is a woman who seemed to be in her late twenties who was doing a squat lift with an Apache helicopter. The woman had long flowing black hair and flawless skin. Her body was like a marble statue with curves and muscle showing power and beauty. She wore a yellow sports bra and blue bike shorts that hugged her and showed off her figure. She breathed in slowly as she squatted down and then stood up. She was lifting the massive craft over her head with little effort.

"She's already on 120!" One of the soldiers said

"I heard she was strong, but this is crazy!" Another said

"You sure she ain't from where Superman is?" Another asks

The woman had just done another squat lifting the helicopter until her blue eyes went to the colonel and a smile grew on her face.

"STEVE!" the woman says happily to the colonel still lifting the helicopter

"Diana, what are you doing here?" Steve asks with narrowed eyes

"The weights in the gym did not provide the needed challenge, so I decided to use one of your massive flying machines. And I have to say it is…... adequate." Diana says with a shrug still lifting the helicopter

"Diana, you-!" Steve says pinching the bridge of his nose

"I know, Steve. I am supposed to stay inside. But as you can clearly see, I have not left the building." Diana stated matter of fact with a confident grin

"Diana... put the helicopter down please," Steve says with a groan

Diana shrugs following the command as she squats down, still holding the helicopter over her head. She then went onto her back and slowly lowered it back to the ground, gently with a creak. Diana then rolled out from under the helicopter and jumped up to her feet with a smile.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen." A soldier says amazed

"Everyone leaves now!" Steve shouted with an eye twitch

The soldiers saluted and made their way out of the hangar. They were leaving Steve and Diana alone. Steve was looking at Diana like a disappointed parent.

"Your mad, aren't you?" Diana asks with a slight frown

"I'm not mad, just…... Diana, I know you're getting anxious in here. But you gotta be patient." Steve says calmly

"I've been patient for months, Steve! And I've been cooped up in this building for just as long!" Diana says annoyed

"Just last week you broke up that hostage situation." Steve says

"And you pulled me out once it was done. I didn't even get a chance to talk to the people I helped." Diana says

"Diana, we can't have people learning about you just yet." Steve reasons

"Why? I helped them. Why is helping people bad?" Diana asks

"Helping people isn't bad; it's just…. the world isn't ready yet. A lot of stuff happened in these last few months, and people are still trying to adjust." Steve says

"You mean when the crystal gems saved that city?" Diana asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes…. Listen, an alien came down from the sky and shrunk a beach town. That, the gems, and Superman are a lot to take in at once. And I think that throwing you into the mix is not the wisest decision at the moment." Steve says

"But I'm here to help man's world and save you from the evils of Ares. The Crystal Gems could help me find him and defeat him!" Diana says confidently

"Still going on about, huh? Diana, you mean well and you're a good person. But people sometimes can be a little… thickheaded. They see something different and their first instinct, even if it's potentially good, is to reject it. The world has just changed drastically, and people need time to adjust. I don't want you on the wrong end of an angry mob." Steve says concerned

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would people reject something good?" Diana asks

"They aren't rejecting the good, they just…... listen it's complicated." Steve says with a groan

"You have been saying that a lot since I came here." Diana says

"I know. Just trust me, ok. I promise you that you will have your time and people will see you for the wonder that you are." Steve says with a smile that made Diana blush

"I do trust you, Steve. Do you think your leaders would at least let me be able to leave this place and see the world I am meant to help when I'm not on a mission?" Diana asks

"Still talking it over with them, but I think I'm making some headway. But for now, what do you say to dinner and a movie?" Steve says with a kind smile

"Are you going to make those little breaded biscuits with the cheese and meat in them?" Diana asks with a hint of excitement

"You really like those pizza rolls, huh? Yeah, I'll be sure to get a few bags." Steve says with a laugh as the two began to leave the hangar

"What strange projection will you show me this time, Steve? The last one you showed me, Gladiator, was amusing if a little historically inaccurate." Diana says with a smile

"This is a good one. It's about a lone brave soul fighting for freedom through his own unique way. A little gem called Footloose." Steve says as the two exits

Metropolis, The Daily Planet

"_... And bodies are still being found after the most recent terrorist attack from General Slaycroft, who released this video after the bomb went off._" a reporter said on the TV

"_These fools rejected my offer to join my cause and side with the weak Government. The deaths and injured are on their heads for not seeing the truth. Our country had become weak under their guidance, torn about by foreigners. Our once proud people a mere shell of what they once were. Only under my rule and the word of Teth will return us to greatness. Listen to me, my people. Join us. Reject the weak Government and throw out the foreigners. Once you have, we can begin purifying the lands. And those who don't will be the ones who will be purified._" A shadowy figure said from a grainy video

"_This is the third attack the general, and his radicals have made this month. Attempts to find him have been fruitless. And whether it's due to agreeing with him, desperation, or fear, he is gaining more troops and traction. We will continue to cover this story as it develops._" The reporter says

"Dear god, that guy a scumbag!" Jimmy says annoyed as he and Clark sat at a table in the break room

"Those poor people." Clark said disappointingly

"I know, right! That guy is crossing off all the evil dictator boxes! Killing innocents, instilling fear, 'Purifying'! I swear I hope they nail this guy!" Jimmy says pointing at the TV

"I say we send in the troops and flush the rat out of whatever hole he's hiding in!" Steve Lombard says standing at the counter donut in hand

"You know that it's not that simple right?" Ron troupe says

"What's not simple? We send in a few dozen black ops guys and find him, fill the caves with napalm and burn the bastard." Steve says

"I am constantly surprised by your simple mind, Lombard. We just can't funnel troops into a foreign country against their wishes and start blowing things up in hopes of getting him." Ron says

"Yeah, Mr. Troupe is right. Innocents might get hurt in the crossfire. Slaycroft has shown his capacity for cruelty. What if he hides in a village and uses the citizens as human shields?" Clark responds

"What about Superman? I bet he could find the general and turn him into the Government!" Jimmy says enthusiastically

"Um…." Clark says nervously

"Yeah! Superman can find that guy easy!" Steve says joining in

"I don't think…." Clark says nervously

"Yeah, Yeah! Superman would fly in use his X-ray to find the douchebag and ZAM-BAM-POW! The day is saved like always. No people are getting hurt at all, except for the general that is." Jimmy says standing up jabbing at the air

"Heh, yeah. Um, guys... I re-really don't think that Superman should do that." Clark says nervously

"WHAT?! WHY?! I'd be so easy, and everyone knows he's the good guy. He saved the world." Jimmy says

"Not everyone, James." Perry says entering the room getting everyone's attention

"Now we all know that Superman's on the up and up, but a lot of people in the country are still suspicious of Big Blue. And it's worse for other countries. Many think that the whole Brainiac thing was a ruse by the US Government and think that Superman is some experimental Super Soldier or something." Perry says sitting down

"That's dumb! Why would they think that?" Jimmy asks

"Listen, James, the world is a complex place. Every country watching each other scared that one wrong move is going to start WW3. First, they were just worried about nukes. But Superman and the gems changed things. A whole new factor is thrown onto the world stage, and they don't know where it fits in the status quo." Perry says

"All the other countries know is that Superman came from America, and this is American. And the fact he can fly around like a fighter jet and shoot lasers from his eyes ain't helping things either." Perry continues

"Mr. White is right. If Superman goes into another country, it may be viewed as an American intervention or even worse an attack. The politics behind it would be dangerous." Clark joins in

"But he's one of the good guys." Jimmy says disappointed

"And even if he did just fly in and get the general, it won't be over like that. This guy gathered a bunch of radicals to back him. They follow his every word religiously. Even if he's put behind bars, they'll still be active or might even go crazier than usual doing god knows what. This ain't something that can be solved by brute force, kid." Perry says

"How can it be solved?" Jimmy asks curiously

"The only way to deal with guys like this is to expose him. Show all his followers that he isn't what he says he is and is full of shit. That's how ya do it." Perry says

"That is very wise chief." Clark says smiling

"Eh, you've been in the game long enough you pick up some things." Perry says leaning in his chair

"Perry's right you can't solve all the world's problems with force." Ron says drinking his coffee

"Hm... it does seem really complicated." Jimmy groans

Just then, a girl Jimmy's age entered the room wearing a pink shirt, yellow jacket, green skirt, and dress shoes. She had short brown hair held by a clip and glasses that rivaled Clark's in size

"Oh! Mr. White!" the girl says

"Yes, Jenny, what is it?" Perry asks

"Well I passed by your office and Julian was in there and your phone was ringing. So, he saw me…. Well... he saw Ms. Grant first and told her to get you. But then she told me to do it instead and…." The girl said nervously and in a rushed tone

"The point, Jenny!" Perry says

"Lois is on the line she wants to talk to you." Jenny says

Perry groans and gets up to go to his office walking past Jenny

"Where has Lane been? She didn't show up at all today. She usually stops by her desk before vanishing." Steve says

"If I know Lois, she's probably looking for trouble and a story. She's been pretty quiet about her newest exploit so it must be big." Ron says

"Yeah…. That's Lois." Clark says. Slightly worried for his friend

"H-hey, Jenny." Jimmy says with a nervous smirk

"Oh, Hi Mr. Olsen." Jenny says

"Oh please, Mr. Olsen is my dad. Call me, Jimmy." Jimmy says with a smile

"Yeah. You're both in high school." Ron quips

"Hehehe…... So, J-Jenny I was wondering if…. When you have the time, and I can make time on my busy schedule, maybe…." Jimmy says nervously in parts

"YO, JENNY! HELP ME WITH THE PRINTER!"

"COMING! I gotta go Jimmy." Jenny says before running off

"WAIT I-I thought we could hang out after work. You seem really nice, and we have the same chemistry class. And I really have nothing going on outside of work and school." Jimmy groans in defeat sinking in his chair looking at the doorway Jenny was once at

"Asking out that doorway again, Olsen?" Steve asks with a smirk

"Screw you, dude!" Jimmy says

"Jimmy, just talk to her." Clark encourages as Jimmy grumbles on the table

Clark wants to help his friend, but his curiosity and worry got the better of him. He left the break room to go back to his desk and began working on his computer. Or it looked like with he was working as he began to focus on Perry's office and the conversation taking place there.

"Ok, Lois, where are you?" Perry asks pacing in his office

Clark focused his hearing on the phone

"On the corner of Fleischer 32nd street." Lois said on the other end

As soon as Clark heard that his head darted in other direction and using his enhanced vision, he looked across the city to the street, Lois said she was at. And indeed, she was there at a payphone wearing a wig, trench coat, and sunglasses. A disguise she was undercover, but the real question is for what. Clark didn't like to pry, but he felt that Lois was getting into something dangerous…... Well more dangerous than usual. So, Clark began to focus on both sides of the conversation.

"Is this the thing you've been chasing after?" Perry asked

"Yes, it is Perry. I know for certain this is the lead I needed. Once I get my hands on that shipping record. We'll be good to go!" Lois says

"Lois doesn't get hasty. Are you sure this guy is reliable?" Perry asks

"Nope. But he's scared and desperate which means he can't afford to lie now. Remember your promise, Perry. If I am able to do this, then you'll let me go." Lois says

"I know what I promised, just…. be careful, ok?" Perry said concerned

"I always am. Gotta go." Lois says as she hung up

Clark heard Perry groan in worry and had every right to be. Clark was worried too. Lois was meeting someone with valuable information for something. She said he was scared and desperate, which means he may be dangerous. He knew Lois was capable, but she still may need someone watching her back. Clark got up from his desk and went to the roof, shedding his mild-mannered clothes and took off into the sky as Superman. He flew towards Lois's location, wanting to watch from a distance. But as he flew, he heard something.

"_BREAKING NEWS. WE ARE JUST RECEIVING WORD OF THIS…._"

It sounded like the Metropolis news. Superman found himself stopping in mid-air. He floated before a window, looking in at a TV and saw the report.

"_We are still getting information. But as it stands now, five satellites have suddenly lost power and are entering Earth's atmosphere._" the reporter says. Superman's eyes widened at hearing the report

"_All we know is that all these satellites are the property of the US Three are decommissioned, one is of unknown use, but the last one is a STAR Lab's satellite that contains two astronauts._" The reporter continues. Jimmy sees the report from the break room swallowing hard

"_At the moment they lost power all five satellites were floating over the US, and it appears now that they are going to crash into the country. Where is unknown, but the damage done if they land in a populated area will be catastrophic."_ The reporter says. Steven is sitting at his bed looking on worried as the gems sat behind him

"How bad is this going to be?" Pearl asks

"One will land far in the middle of the Atlantic, one will land in a field in Oklahoma, one will hit a house in Connecticut killing a child, another will hit a car driving down the road in Montana killing the elderly couple inside, and the other will land in a park in New Jersey killing many more." Garnet says grimly Steven's eyes widened and he began to sweat in worry

"This will happen…. unless someone stops it's," Garnet says a small smile on her lips

"Wait a minute. We are just receiving a report. Apparently, one of the decommissioned satellites is going away from Earth's atmosphere and is now back in safe orbiting space. How is this-?" The reporter says amazed

A smile grows on Steven's face, "Superman!"

Superman pushed the Satellite to a distance he believed where it wouldn't float back to Earth. Satisfied he looks back and sees the other four careening towards Earth, and all were separated by a good distance from each other. With his X-ray, he saw which one had people and were in active use. He wanted to save the people first, but the two decommissioned ones were about to break through the atmosphere. Superman flew towards the closet one and grabbed onto it and began to pull it back with all he had. As he did, the other decommissioned Satellite flew past them and began to catch fire as it broke through the atmosphere. He knew that he wouldn't be able to catch that one in time, but he scanned it one more time.

"A cable satellite, and an old one at that. It'll be an inconvenience to the few still connected, but it's better than the alternative." Superman thought as he powered up his heat vision and fired it at the Satellite

With that blast, the Satellite exploded into tiny bits of metal and wire before all the debris burned up in the atmosphere. Superman then got a better grip on the Satellite he had and summoned up his strength. With a mighty grunt, he threw the Satellite back into space out of Earth's orbit. Superman smiled pleased for a bit, but then focused on the last two satellites. Both were the biggest of the bunch, both would cause some severe damage if they hit a populated area, but only one had people in it. As Superman thought Lola spoke through a device in his suit.

"Kal-El! I managed to do some quick calculations and figured out that the unmanned Satellite will land in the Atlantic away from any civilization." Lola speaks

With that, Superman zoomed towards the STAR Labs Satellite. He could hear the racing heartbeats of the two astronauts, hear their panicked screams.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"You are not going to die!" Superman thought determined as he got in front of the Satellite and caught it

Superman let out a grunt as he began to try and push the Satellite back into space, but he clearly didn't have enough time. They were about to break through the atmosphere, and he knew that the Astronauts would not survive the intense heat that would build up once they begin re-entry. So, with some Quick-thinking Superman fires his heat vision as they fell. The blast was severe enough to start the entry early making a shield for them from the heat. Now with that dealt with Superman began to try and slow the Satellite down. They rushed past the clouds as they descended, Superman happy there were no planes in the path and that the birds were smart enough to get out of the way. As he pushed the ship began to slow, he heard the astronauts confused chatter as they noticed it.

As he pushed, he looked down to see where he was landing, and right below him was a baseball field filled with children playing without a care in the world.

"MOVE NOW!" Superman yelled with the full force of his voice sure to be heard a few towns over

This got the children's' attention, and they looked up to see the giant mass coming at them. Superman began to slow the Satellite more. Sure, to give the kids the time to scatter. He could feel the satellite shutter and shake as gravity pulled on it. He grunts managing to slow it down to a crawl. Some pieces and fragments of the Satellite fell off crashing onto the field. Superman's feet touched the ground as it cracked beneath him, the ship giving one last shudder before stopping. The kids were looking on in awe as they watched this man hold up the massive structure over his head.

"_Huff_-_huff_-hey there-s-_pant_-sorry for interrupting your game-do you-_huff_-do mind if I put this down here?" Superman said breathing heavily as he held up the Satellite getting dumb nods from the kids as some took pictures with their phones

Superman placed the Satellite down as carefully as possible on the ground, before going to the hatch and tearing it off its hinges. One of the astronauts immediately tumbled out drunkenly shaken from the re-entry and the experience as a whole. He fell onto the grass and pull off his helmet vomiting on the ground.

"OH-geez. Sir, are you alright? Could one of you call up an ambulance please?" Superman said trying to console the astronauts and talking to the children

Just then Superman's eyes widened as he hears something and immediately took off away from the crash site and back towards Metropolis

Metropolis, 5 minutes earlier

Lois walked through the dirty streets of the Suicide Slums. A sight she was very familiar with. Making sure no one caught sight of her, she headed deep into the ally way. Her nostrils hit with a stench she was way too familiar with.  
"Dear God. I can't believe this place still reeks of piss." Lois muttered as she clutched at her nose.  
"Hey…" A small whisper called out to her. Lois turned to see a man covered head to toe in winter clothing. His body buried in a thick winter jacket as his face was hidden by a snow hat and glasses.

"Bit unconventional for a disguise, don't you think?" Lois dryly asked the stranger who she assumed was her contact.  
"I needed an outfit that covered myself so no one would recognize me." He angrily whispered at her. As Lois began to walk towards him, the man stuck his leg back a bit. "Hold it...before I tell you anything, how do I know you can protect me? Can they get me out of the state?"  
"I have connections." Lois simply said.  
"Who? Government? Army?" His voice cracked a bit, getting a bit paranoid.  
"Someone higher. That's all I'll say." Lois smirked a bit. The informant took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself before he finally spoke.  
"Ok...my role in all this is I pass information from our buyer's...errand boy. I don't know who's putting together all these purchases. Just about everyone has a guy to pass on the news.""And what exactly are they purchasing?" Lois inquired as she pulled out a small notebook and pen. "Firearms? Bombs? Fighter vehicles?" Before responding, the guy cautiously looked around."All of the above…. they got a bunch of weapons I never even heard of. They looked all slick and high tech. I didn't see a lot of it. They were in a bunch of cases or crates that I think we're made out of lead. Oh! One thing I saw looked like some kind of minigun, but it was all pink and looked like some flower." He started to sweat a bit. A mixture of his fear and the heat he felt in his outfit. "I got no idea where they're finding this thing, but I heard that alien attack a few months back gave them several options. I heard they've picked up stuff from around the world. After that, the big pickup spots being here in Metropolis and that place in Delmarva."  
As Lois flipped to the next page in her notebook, her eyes widened. "What else do you know?..." There was a slight pause as the man stared at her. "Hey! If Slaycroft is getting weapons from Brainiac's attack in Beach City, you have to tell me how they got a hold of them!"  
"Y-you're just a reporter…" He mumbled. Lois looked down at her notebook. Gasping when she noticed her flipped page appeared translucent in the light. Showing off the Daily Planet logo in the bottom left corner of it. "S-some two-bit reporter is gonna protect me from them?!" He pulled out a hand pistol.  
"T-take it easy… I have connections…. Don't do anything you're gonna regret. You ain't a killer" She dropped her notebook and pen as she held her hands up trying to calm the man down  
"Connections with who?! Dear Abby?!" He angrily shouted at her. "I... I didn't want to do this! But if they find out I blabbed to a reporter, I'm dead!" A gunshot rang throughout the alleyway. Lois' eyes were closed as he anticipated the sharp sting of a bullet wound. But it never came. As she opened her eyes, her view would be overtaken by a crimson red cape.

"Sir, I think you need to calm down." Superman says as he slowly takes the gun away from the shivering man

"T-the bullet just-!" He stammers

"Yeah, they do that with me." Superman says with a smile

"I-I-I didn't mean to…." The man said terrified

"Hey, hey, hey, I know you didn't. Your scared and I'm sorry for deceiving you. But I was telling the truth when I said I could help you." Lois said calmly walking towards the frightened man

"Y-you were?" He asks

"Yes. We all know that whoever is supplying weapons to that monster Slaycroft needs to be stopped. And if it's who I think it is, he's going down hard!" Lois says

"But w-what about..." the man asks

"I do have connections. You're looking at probably the biggest one right now." Lois says as she pats Superman's back

"Sir, I promise no harm will come to you. If you know the Daily Planet, you know Lois Lane is the most reputable and honest reporter our city has." Superman says

"Yeah, I can help you, but you need to help me. What do you know?" Lois asks as the man calms down and nods

Later that Day

Clark sat at his desk as he typed away at his Laptop for the latest story that will be on the front-page tomorrow "SUPERMAN DIVERT'S DISASTER AFTER STOPPING FOUR SATELLITES FROM CRASHING TO EARTH!". He managed to finish the story just before worked finished, though he thought about staying a little longer to keep up appearances. Clark smiled as he looked at the screen, typing more words as Lois walked by.

"Ready to close down for the night, Lois?" Clark asks with a smirk

"Not yet, still got some stuff I need to handle." Lois says as she checks some files

"Writing about your latest encounter with Superman?" Clark asks with a smile

"What? Like the dozens of other times, we've crossed paths? Not this time Smallville. I have plans for something a little… bigger." Lois says with a smile

"How big?" Clark asks

"You'll see in time Kent. Also, you gotta change that Byline." Lois says pointing to the screen

"What's wrong with it?" Clark asked confused

"Superman stopped all five satellites, not 4." Lois says

"Wait-What…. That's not…..." Clark says confused

"Yeah, my sources tell me that a satellite that was going to end up in Russian waters until it made a sudden turn towards Hawaii landing in US waters. Can't for the life of me see why'd he'd do that. Maybe there was a school of fish in the way." Lois says with a giggle as she leaves Clark, who was staring at the screen of his laptop.

"...Maybe…" Clark says as he looks at the FOUR and changes it into a FIVE

The Pentagon

"Sorry, Sorry, I'm late!" Steve Trevor says as he runs into a room filled with people sitting around a large table

"Trouble with your Lady friend Colonel Trevor?" A woman asks

"She isn't my Girlfriend!" Trevor shouts defensively

"She didn't say, Girlfriend." A man says making Steve Stammer

"ENOUGH! May we please begin this meeting?" An older man says

"Wasn't there another person who was going to attend?" The female asked

"He'll be speaking with us from his office on video chat." the older man says

"Is General Lane not attending?" Steve asks

"No, he won't." Another man says

"Ehm, the old soldier would probably be bored. We're just talking about some satellite retrieval, probably not enough action for him since what happened months ago." Steve says as he sits down

"He's busy with an important asset. And now we need to start talking about this Satellite." the older man says

"The Satellite potentially could've been a breach in national security with its connection to the CIA. Luckily it's now in our waters close to Hawaii. We have reason to believe that the Russians were getting ready to extract it while they still believed it was going to end up in their waters." the woman said

"Oh man, I would love to see the look on the poor guy's face who was tracking it's decent only to see it take a 45 in the opposite direction." Steve said with a laugh

"We've already sent ships to survey the area to make sure nobody tries anything with the satellite." the other man says

"I guess it was going to fall on a boat or something. Why else would big blue intervene? Luckily it played out well for us. Gonna be a bitch to explain that Superman's actions were his own and not of the Government." Steve says

"Colonel Trevor it… um, it wasn't Superman who did that." the man said

"What are you talking about, of course, it is, who else could've done that? Diana can't fly…... I think." Steve says

"He's right colonel. It wasn't Superman, it was our newest asset." the older man says confusing Steve

"We just received a notification. He's ready for the video call." Another woman says

"Great. Put him on. He'll explain it better than I can, Colonel Trevor." the older man says as a screen lowers in front of the table for everyone to see and with a click, it turned on

"Good evening gentleman." the smooth voice of Lex Luthor says as he appeared on the screen

"LEX LUTHOR! We're still working with him?!" Steve says shocked

"Mr. Luthor has been an invaluable asset to the US Government." the older man says

"Isn't he the guy who unleashed an army of Halo-soldiers in a populated city?" Steve asks

"They weren't soldiers. They were made for construction. And they were hacked by the alien, which my team of specialists was able to stop before any serious damage could be done." Lex says

"Yeah. Listen, man, I know you were developing weapons for the military, because I'm a part of the military. I was brought up to speed when I came back, and I know about your actions regarding the Universe kid. That and with what happened with Metropolis, we had to distance ourselves from you." Steve says pointing at the screen

"Publicly, Colonel Trevor. Doesn't mean we can still deal under the table." Lex says with a confident smirk

"You cannot be serious!" Steve says looking to the others

"As I said, he is an asset. Though one still in probation due to the previous actions." the older man says

"A sentence which I understand and will work with, sirs and madams. Though I hope that this little demonstration may convince you to shorten the time frame of that." Lex says

"It's a step in the right direction, but we will need to see and discuss more." the female says

"WAIT! The Satellite was you?!" Steve says

"Not me personally, but the actions of what I am sure to be America's greatest hero." Lex says

"What are you talking about?" Steve asks with narrowed eyes

"Before the Brainiac situation Lex was developing something, and we gave him the ok to let her loose to divert the satellite." the man says

"Her? Develop? What are you talking about?" Steve says

"I'm talking about HOPE, Colonel Trevor. A genetic Supersoldier, made from the Alien tech the US has gathered over the years." Lex says

"Wait, a Supersoldier? With the Gem Tech! How is that possible?!" Steve asks

"It's all very complicated with the genetics and reworking alien tech. I don't want to bore you." Lex says

"Yes, well, she had certainly shown herself to be capable. As you predicted she is getting stronger." the female says

"Yes, and she is already developing new powers. Much faster than I expected." Lex says

"I'm sorry but why are we making Super soldiers?" Steve asks

"Why else, Colonel Trevor? To make sure America is prepared for the coming status change." Lex says

"Excuse you?" Steve asks

"The world…. Is changing. The aliens saw to that six months ago. Not only that but even now reports of supposed beings with extraordinary powers have started cropping up across the US We need to be prepared in case any of them prove to be threats to the public or stability of the Government." Lex says

"You're talking about Superman and the Crystal Gems? They haven't shown any inkling of being hostile to anyone. Heck, they saved the world from what I heard. Besides if they do go hostile, we can have Diana try to subdue them." Steve says

"Your Girlfriend, Colonel Trevor, is one of them. An uncontrollable, unseen factor. We don't know where her allegiance lies or how her abilities work. For all, we know she could be radioactive. And she refuses to tell us more about her home Themyscira and what her people are capable of." Lex says

"Diana isn't radioactive, and the Amazons aren't interested in attacking the US or any other country! They just want to be left alone!" Steve says defensively

"For now, Colonel." Lex says

"This isn't about protection; this is about control! You just want a Superman that you can boss around and turn into a soldier!" Steve says as he looks to the others

"And is there something wrong with that?" the older man says

"Sir, I am all for being prepared. But I do not believe we need to go straight to Mad Science. As of now, they aren't hostile, and maybe if we approach them peacefully, we can talk more about the current situation. They are sure to be as confused as what to do as we are. Heck if there's more out there, maybe we can recruit them. I'm saying I think this course of action is a little too extreme way early in the game." Steve says

"In the face of such power, extreme actions are needed. You've seen what the aliens were capable of during the attack on Metropolis and the city in Delmarva. We need to be prepared for the next Brainiac." Lex says

"We do…... But I don't trust you, Luthor!" Steve says glaring at the smiling Lex

"COLONEL TREVOR!" The older man says shocked

"Please, please, sir. His distrust is understandable, but I hope to gain it. Perhaps meeting her in person would help." Lex says as the door suddenly opens

"What?" Steve says as the sound of combat boots against the ground filled the room, and a silhouette made her way in

"Steve Trevor, I would like you to meet Hope." Lex says as the shadowy figure smiles Steve looking at her wide eyed

"... no…. WAY!" Steve says shocked

* * *

_**(Note: **_**_And there goes the introduction of Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor, these two will play important roles in the story as it progresses. Also threw out a few peaks at the greater threats and mysteries to be presented in the story. More will be revealed and you all will learn the plot soon enough. Me and Jad are proud of this and have big plans._**

**_If you like what you've read, then leave a comment it's really appreciated, I'll reply ASAP! _**

**_Till next time everyone! :)_**


	5. Chapter 4: A Wonderful Day in Beach City

**Steven's DC Universe:**

**Dawn of the Trinity**

_**(Note: **_**_Hey everyone sorry for the long wait IRL got complicated and had to schedule with my Co-Author. But still here we are, another fun chapter for the both of us where Steven get's formally introduced to another DC staple. Hopefully the wait next time won't be super long like this one but for now enjoy. :)_**

**Chapter 4**

The Pentagon, Washington DC

Cheery whistles filled the halls as a woman walked down the hall files in hand. The woman was a soldier, short around 5'3". She was a bit on the heavy side with a head of short, curly, red hair. She had Caucasian skin with freckles on her cheeks and a smile on her face. She said hello and waved to the passing soldiers as she made her way to a room at the end of the hall.

"Good afternoon, Diana. How are you-?!" the woman says as she opened the door only to freeze and have her eyes widen in pure shock

Diana was sitting on a bed with her back turned to the woman, and she was naked. Though she only saw Diana's back, she could tell the rest of her body was sculpted like a marble statue. A scraping sound filled the room as Diana was doing something. Diana then turned her head, noticing the woman, and smiled.

"Sister Etta! It's good to see you." Diana said happily as she stood up. The woman named Etta yelping as she covered her eyes with the files.

"D-Diana! Could you please cover-up!" Etta stammers blushing

"Oh, right, sorry. I still don't understand why people in the world of man are so flustered with their bodies. We all are beautiful in our own ways." Diana said grumbling the last part as she grabbed a towel wrapping it around her body

"Well, some are more beautiful than others," Etta says embarrassed only for the Files to be moved from her face letting her look up at Diana

"Beauty is more than just an outward appearance. You are beautiful Etta Candy, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Diana said smiling making Etta blush

"O-Oh, th-thank you, Diana," Etta said with a nervous smile

"Anything for a sister," Diana said as she sat down on the bed again grabbing an extravagant looking sword.

The blade was flawless the light perfectly reflecting of it. The blade looked sharp with ridges on its side, and ancient markings decorated it. It had a golden hilt with a red gem on the base. Diana then grabbed a smooth looking stone and began to drag it along the blade, making sparks.

"Oh, what are you doing?" Etta asked

"Just sharpening The God Killer. It doesn't need to be sharpened but…. I find it rather relaxing." Diana said as she held up the blade admiring it

"Sure, just don't try to set your room on fire," Etta says with a nervous smile

"Will do! So, what brings you to my dwelling Etta?" Diana asked looking at her

"Oh, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I don't have anything to do at the moment, and I know you've been feeling all cramped up in here." Etta says

"It's true. There is so little to do here. There's a whole new world out there, and I've barely seen it. Also, none of your comrades seem interested in a sparring session with me." Diana grumbles

"Well, you did lift a helicopter over your head the other day," Etta says

"I'm not going to kill anyone," Diana says with a huff

"I know Diana, but you know some people are just a bit intimidated. And I'm sure they'll give you another mission soon enough." Etta says

"I don't want a mission, Etta! I wanna walk around and meet the people of this world. I'm happy to help and save those in need. But how am I supposed to save the world of man when I know so little about it? Your magic boxes and tiny light up screens can only show me so much. I want to experience it." Diana says

"…..I know Diana, and I'm sure your time will come. You just need to be-." Etta says

"Patient, I know. I swear this place is worse than home, and you sound just like my mother." Diana says with a smirk

"Ugh, isn't that every girls' worst nightmare," Etta says with a smile, both having a good laugh at the remark

"Hey, why don't we have lunch on the roof? It's a beautiful day, and you could enjoy the fresh air." Etta says

"I would enjoy that Etta. Just let me some clothes." Diana says as she got up to a cabinet

"Oh, by the way, where's Steve? I haven't seen him all morning?" Diana asked as she rummaged for clothes

"Oh, he's busy with some colonel stuff. Everyone is in a huff since the Crystal Gems-!" Etta says not thinking before stopping herself at the last word. Her eyes were widening in the realization of what she's done.

"The…. Crystal…. Gems?" Diana said her body freezing

"I wasn't supposed to say that," Etta says nervously

"The Crystal Gems?!" Diana said turning to Etta

"I shouldn't have said that," Etta says

"THE CRYSTAL GEMS ARE ON THE MOVE!" Diana yells her eyes sparkling like a kid seeing an ice cream truck

"Diana…," Etta says trying to calm her down

"WHERE ARE THEY?! I HAVE TO MEET THEM! I HAVE TO SEE THEM RIGHT NOW!" Diana yells as she runs to her closet

As Etta tries to calm her down, Diana swings open her closet and reveal an enormous metal shield. The face of it having a star etched to it with what looked to be a thorny vine design circling it. She pulled out the shield and placed it on the bed. Also inside was a leather sword holster which she also pulled out and placed next to the shield. And the final thing in there was a pair of silver bracelets that looked like they could almost go to the elbows. The bracelets, like the sword, had an ethereal glow to it and strange ancient markings. She immediately slapped the bracelets on her wrists, the bands fitting perfectly. She continued to search the closet for something else.

"Diana, you know you can't leave," Etta says

"Etta, where's my armor?" Diana says as she begins looking around her room feverishly

"It's being cleaned. But Diana, you can't-." Etta says

"What am I supposed to wear?! I need to look my best when I see them! I need to be a full proud amazon warrior! I need to make a good first impression! How do I look?! Do I look good?!" Diana asks nervously, messing with her hair a bit

"Diana, you look great. But you can't leave. You know the rules." Etta says

"ETTA! You know what they mean to me. As soon as I heard that name once I entered man's world, meeting them was the second most important thing I needed to do while I'm here. And at every chance, I have been stopped. But not this time! I will meet them!" Diana says seriously

"Diana. I know how you feel about them, but-" Etta tries to reason

"Etta. Please. This single moment could be the most important moment of my life. I have dreamt about this since I was a child. Etta I….. I need to do this. Please~." Diana pleaded. Giving Etta the cutest look she could muster

Etta's lip quivered as she looked at Diana doing her best to try and resist her. But it was proving useless. Maybe it because she knew how much Diana wanted to do this. It was something she talked about constantly. Or maybe it was the fact that this Titaness was giving her puppy dog eyes and doing them well. Finally, she caved in.

"A-alright, but you need to promise me that this isn't going to bite me in the ass," Etta says

"My actions are mine and mine alone. That is all they will get from me." Diana says with a smile

"Okay, I'll help you. But first, you should put on your casual clothes since you don't have your armor." Etta says

"Aaawww, but there's nothing casual about those clothes. They're so tight and restrictive. How is a woman supposed to fight in those? And those shoes are impossible." Diana complains

"Suck it up and put them on. You ain't gonna meet them with your cheeks bare. Once you do, follow me. I have an idea to get you there fast." Etta says

A Forest in the U.S.

The sun hung high as it shone through the treeline in a brilliant display of light. The sound of birds filled the air, the wind blowing through the leaves, and small animals running through the grass. But another sound filled the air. The sound of strings being plucked and a tune being hummed. The sound of music. Steven and the Crystal gems walked through the forest. The young boy was playing his ukulele and whistling a tune.

_(Hans Zimmer-Ideal of Hope)_

"That tune your making is coming along rather well," Pearl says

"Eh, I liked the old one better. It was more cheery. Ain't that a little too serious for ya, bud?" Amethyst says. Arms behind her head

"Well, I like it. It's triumphant and epic." Pearl says smiling

"Hm... which do you think Kal will like more, Garnet?" Steven asks

"I'm sure he'll enjoy both of them, Steven. I know I do." Garnet says making the boy smile

"Ugh. Where the heck is this thing?" Amethyst groans

"It's here. I can sense them. Plus, we've heard the reports of some hiking humans having seen the corrupted gem here." Garnet says

"Well, it's good that no one is here. I'm a little tired of humans wanting to get photos of us while we fight. We've had to pull way too many humans out of danger." Pearl says with a sigh

"Eh, I like the attention. Makes me feel like a superstar." Amethyst says with a smirk

"Amethyst. We're earth defenders. Not celebrities." Pearl says annoyed

"Can't we be both? Superman does it all the time, posing for pictures for the planet." Amethyst says

"He doesn't pose. Besides his situation is different." Pearl argues

Steven sighs as the two engage in the argument. Garnet pats his head, knowing that the argument wouldn't get too bad between the two and began to search for the monster. Steven smirked and walked the grassy walkway as he began to tune his ukulele. He looked up to the trees to see the birds flying by and past them, an airplane soaring overhead. Steven smiles, taking in a breath of fresh air and the peaceful sounds of the forest.

BOOM!

Steven yelps as the earth shakes and the animals begin to flee. Steven fell onto his butt and began to look around worriedly. The sudden explosion snapping Amethyst and Pearl out of their argument.

"W-what was that?!" Steven asked panicked

"It had to be the gem monster!" Garnet said as she helped the boy back up

"It came back from near the warp pad!" Pearl pointed back from where they came

"LET'S GET EM!" Amethyst yells. Summoning her whip

The Crystal Gems immediately took off towards the area the explosion came from with Steven trailing behind.

"Hey, guys! Wait up!" Steven pleaded, trying to keep up with them.

THWACK

Steven yelps again falling backward as something landed in front of him. Steven looked at saw what looked like a Magenta quill stabbed into the ground before him. Before he could question it, a rumbling filled the air and shook the ground. He looked to his side and saw a massive magenta spike ball dashing at him. Steven let's out a scream as his shield forms around him and the spike ball impacts on his bubble. He is sent flying back. His bubble crashing through a tree before rolling to a stop on a stump. Steven lets out a groan the bubble vanishing as he tries to focus from his roll. Only for a massive creature to land before him. He looked up and saw what looked to be a giant magenta porcupine as big as two bears. Its face was hidden behind a wall of razor-sharp quills only two beady red eyes could be seen.

"Um… Hi." Steven says nervously with a wave

The creature roars at him and raises a claw at Steven. Steven screams as Amethyst whip wraps around his waist and pull him out of the way of the mauling. Amethyst catches him as Pearl rushes forward, summoning her spear and stabbed it into the side of the creature. The creature roared and swung at Pearl, only for her to jump back. Garnet then rushed in with her gauntlets and went for the creature's face. The porcupine saw her coming and immediately covered its face with its quills. Garnet's punch landed, and the beast skidded back a few feet.

"This thing has got a tough hide," Garnet said looking at the gem monster

Then the beast quills suddenly pricked up, showing off their sharpness. And before any of the gems could question it, they began to shoot out rapidly from itself in every direction.

"TAKE COVER!" Garnet yelled before diving behind a rock. Amethyst and Pearl doing the same behind a tree

The quills embedded themselves into the cover and everything else around the beast. The only person who wasn't behind the cover was Pearl, who swung her spear around quickly deflecting the razor quills. She moved closer to the monster as she deflected them. Then it stopped firing, and it's quills drooped. Seeing her opening, Pearl pointed her spear and fired a bolt from it at the beast. However, the gem monster quickly curled up into a ball and rolled out of the way. Pearl clicked her tongue as she tried to keep track of the surprisingly fast monster. She decided to leap into the trees to avoid getting run over, and then Garnet jumped in again. She jumped in front of the porcupine, the gauntlet's out and caught it. It still spun even as Garnet kept it in place and tried to push it back, only for its quills to spike up again. A few went through her gauntlets as she was forced to jump out of the way, letting it roll into a Tree.

"Those things pierced my gauntlets!" Garnet yelled. Though relieved they missed her gem

"Stay here, Steven!" Amethyst says as she jumped out from behind the tree

"Looks like you guys need someone who can work the range!" Amethyst said as she twirled her whip and cracked it at the beast. Getting a pained scream from her efforts.

Amethyst then began to swing her whip furiously. She was lashing the beast a multitude of times in a whirlwind of purple. The beast stood where it was and raised its defenses, letting the whip thwack against its hide. Amethyst clicked her tongue in annoyance as she spun her lash, stopping her attack.

"Let's see ya handle this, Spinny!" Amethyst yells as she wraps her whip around a large rock and then slams it onto the beast who jumps out of the way

"GOT YA!" Amethyst says joyfully as she dashed at it in a spin move

She flew at the creature at high speeds, only for its spikes to shoot out once again. Amethyst let out a yelp as she narrowly stopped herself and bent backward to dodge from being impaled. She flailed as she tried to regain her balance. Only to then be rolled over by the beast luckily the spikes weren't out when she was. The beast then began to run in circles trying to hit the Garnet and Pearl who luckily got out of the way, but the beast continued to roll. Eventually crashing into the rock Steven was hiding behind. The rock crumbled and Steven was left defenseless. The gems immediately rushed to his aid. But once again the corrupted gem unleashed its spikes in every direction. She was forcing the gems to defend themselves. Steven, who was a yard away from the beast, managed to bring up his bubble and defend against them. Although some managed to pierce his defense, forcing him to press his back against the farthest side of the bubble. Eventually, the assault stopped, and his bubble popped. The spikes were falling to the ground, leaving Steven face to face with the monster. He let out a gasp as he once again locked eyes with the beast and it began to roll at him.

"STEVEN!" the gems yelled as they tried to go to his aid, but they were all too far.

Steven braced himself for the inevitable pain only for

CLANG!

Nothing. No crushing pain. He thought one of the gems might've reached him in time and helped him. But when he opened his eyes, he didn't see cyan, purple or maroon. Heck, he would've expected red. What he didn't expect was white.

"Fear not child of Man. You are safe now!" Diana says proudly

Diana was wearing a pristine white pair of white jeans, white high heeled boots, and a black shirt with a white jacket over it. Steven marveled as she held the beast back with her bare hands. He looked to her back and saw his face reflected on a shield that hung from her back, also seeing a sword as well.

"Where'd this freaking mod come from?!" Amethyst yelled, pointing at Diana as the gems stared in awe.

The beast appeared confused too and Diana, using the moment of hesitation, then lifted the beast over her head. Everyone audibly gasped as she did, Diana flashing a smile at them before tossing the beast through a tree. Steven looked up at Diana. Seeing her hair blow in the wind as she stood confident and proud. Diana's eyes then went to the gems. Specifically Garnet and Pearl. Her eyes widened, her breathing quickened a bit, and her composure was lost a bit.

"I-It's really you. Both of you." Diana whispered with a nervous grin

"Garnet…. Who is that?" Pearl asked

"I have no idea," Garnet said looking at her warily

"I-um-excuse me, Miss." Steven stammers. Looking up at her as she managed to tear her gaze from the Crystal Gems

"A-are you a Kryptonian?" Steven asks

"A what?" Diana asks confused

Just then the beast rolled over Diana. Making Steven let out a scream as it moved past him. Steven looked where Diana was to see a crater just her size.

"OH MY GOODNESS! MISS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Steven yells panicked

As soon as he finished that sentence, Diana jumped out of the crater and on her feet completely unharmed. Only her clothes were getting dirty.

"Fine, child of man. Thank you for asking. Just a little surprised." Diana said as she dusted herself off. Steven staring his mouth agape

"And my name is not Miss. It's Diana." Diana said with a smirk, before turning to the gem monster

"I have never faced a beast like you before, but it will make it all the more enjoyable to bring you down!" Diana says proudly as she reached for her weapons

SHING

With ease, she drew her sword and shield. The weapons glistening in the light. Steven marveled at the weaponry. He had seen swords before, but something about this was different. It felt otherworldly and not like the gems. From it's shine to the engravings on it. He felt like this blade could rival his mother's sword.

"Whoa... this chick is packing steel! Should we step in?" Amethyst asks

But when she looks to her teammates, they were staring wide-eyed at the woman. Or more specifically, her weapons. Pearl's eyes scanned the sword in her hands, taking in every detail of it from the blade to the hilt. Garnet looked at the shield as her face reflecting off of it. Her three eyes focused on the star and vine design.

"Tha-that sword! It can't be!?" Pearl gasps

Diana's eyes dart back to the two Crystal Gems

"Oh, sweet Hera, they're watching me. THEY-ARE-WATCHING-ME! This is probably some kind of test to see what I'm capable of in battle. Come on, Diana, get your head in the game! You gotta make a good first impression." Diana thinks as she raises her blade and shield

"COME ON! FACE ME! I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO HADES, FOUL BEAST!" Diana yells as she clangs her sword against her shield, making sure the monster was focused on her

She certainly got it's attention as it roared at her and did its roll attack. Diana saw Steven was still close to her, so she got in front of him. As it came closer, Diana swung the face of her shield in an upward motion. The action created a ramp which propelled the monster over the two and into a tree. Steven continued to marvel at the woman as she jumped back and flipped in the air, raising her sword. Diana lets out a battle cry as she stabs her sword into the beast's back, getting a pained roar. Diana growled as she gritted her teeth and dug the blade deeper and twisted it. Within a moment, her eyes widened, and she jumped off the beasts back. Leaving her sword just as the spikes popped out. Diana flipped back and landed on her feet.

"THAT- is my sword!" Diana growls when she sees her blade still stuck in it's back

Diana then charged towards the creature with a roar

"WAIT! THE SPIKES!" Steven yelled

Diana continued to charge, but before reaching the beast, she spins around and slams her shield into the beast's face, sending it stumbling to the side. Steven gasped as he saw spikes break against the metal, not even scratching it. The monster falls to its side, revealing a soft underbelly.

"Such a soft belly you have," Diana says with a smirk as she runs towards the downed beast grabbing onto its belly

Steven and the gems watched as Diana lifted the beast off the ground and then leaned back, slamming its head into the dirt in a suplex.

"DANG! This girl's from Suplex City!" Amethyst was wincing a bit

"That style. It's just like them." Pearl said as she watched Diana go for her sword

Diana then jumped to a tree again as it fired it's spiking again. As she landed on the tree, her eyes darted to Steven, who was in the path of the spikes. As quickly as she got out, she got right back in the path of the projectiles. Steven thought she would protect him with her shield but instead was shocked as she raised her arm. The spike tore through the sleeve of her jacket, and then a CLANG filled the air as the spike bounced off something. Steven saw the shine of Diana's Bracelets looking as immaculate as her other weapons. Steven's jaw was slowly dropping as Diana's arms became a blur of silver while she quickly moved them about, deflecting all the spikes shot at her. The final spike fell to the ground as the shooting stopped and Diana held up her bracelets. Still looking as perfect as ever.

"That all you got?" Diana asks with a smirk

"Those bracelets... that style... the weapons! There's no denying it, Garnet!" Pearl shrieked

"She's an Amazon," Garnet said

"A what?" Amethyst asked confused

Diana looked at the three as they talked unable to hear what they were saying

"Zeus above, bless me! They're talking about me!" Diana said looking at the group with a goofy grin

"LOOK OUT!" Steven yelled and just as she turned to him,\he was knocked aside by the gem monster going through a tree.

Steven let out a yelp, but the monster seemed solely focused on Diana and charged at her. But before it could pick up speed, Amethyst's whip wrapped around its neck.

"Alright, Super-Gal had her time to shine. Time for the Crystal Gems to get back into this fight!" Amethyst growled pulling on the whip

"Amethyst wait! That thing-!" Pearl yelped, but it was too late

The gem monster jumped in the air and then began to spin. Amethyst shrieked as she was pulled into the air and spun around with the beast. Pearl reacted quickly and threw her spear, managing to slice Amethyst's whip and sending her flying into the air. Amethyst flailed about. Unable to control herself as the beast descended, it managed to shoot spikes in her direction. Amethyst's eyes widened as she saw the incoming projectiles, only to feel something wrap around her leg. Amethyst yelped as she was pulled out of the way of being impaled. She looked down at her ankle to see a golden glowing lasso around it and at its far end, Diana leaping through the air and pulling her along. Diana landed next to a bewildered Garnet and Pearl as she caught a shocked Amethyst under her arm.

"Are you alright?" Diana asks

"AMETHYST! Why did you do something so reckless?" Pearl asks strictly

Amethyst was about to retort when suddenly the lasso began to glow golden, much to Steven's amazement. And Amethyst's eyes widened as if she just had a realization.

"To show off. Everything I do is to show off and hope you guys think I'm cool and tough. Also, my insecurity is acting up again since this giant beautiful woman appeared from nowhere and is taking all the attention away from me. Also, she is incredibly pretty and is making me feel-WHY AM I SAYING ALL THIS?!" Amethyst shouted in shock

"Oh, sorry. My lasso is still around your ankle." Diana says as she unties it from Amethyst

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!" Amethyst yells angrily

"Oh well, this-," Diana explains but is stopped

"That is the lasso of truth, also called the golden perfect. Spun by the weapon maker of the gods, Hephaestus. It can never be snapped or cut by any blade, can change its length to fit the user's needs, and can ensnare anything of this world or beyond. But it's greatest power is its ability to make whoever is restrained by it tell the absolute truth. Not through pain or torture, but by bringing a sense of calm and reaching to the part of your very soul that wishes to confess." Garnet said walking up to Diana, the Amazon looking at her wide-eyed

"H-how do you?" Amethyst asks confused as she watched the two lock eyes

"Huff-I-huff-G-Garnet of the Crystal gems-I am-!" Diana tried to say but was stammering

"GUYS! IT'S NOT DONE YET!" Steven yelled

They turned around again to see the gem monster spin towards them. It's spikes at the ready to impale. Diana, without thinking, pushes Garnet out of the way. The beast was meters away from Diana and in the heat of the moment, on pure instinct, she slammed her gauntlets together. From Steven's point of view, there was an ethereal flash of light, followed by a heavenly sound. And then the sound got louder, and louder, and Louder. So much, Steven had to cover his ears. He was then sent rolling across the ground by an incredible force. Luckily, he was able to grab onto a tree to stop himself from flying off. He managed to open his eyes and saw the gem monster fly overhead landing on it's back.

Diana stood there, panting as her bracelets' glow slowly began dying down and returning to normal. She looked at them in amazement.

"I-I did it. Just like mother." Diana whispered amazed

Garnet looked at Diana all three of her eyes narrowed, and she then looked to the gem monster

"Lift," Garnet said

"What," Pearl asked

"LIFT!" Garnet yelled as she ran forward past Diana

Diana watched as she saw Garnet summon her gauntlets and then slide on her knees. She then brought both her fists together over her head. When Garnet did this, both Diana and Pearl's eyes widened as they both knew what she was doing. They both ran towards Garnet and leaped onto her gauntlets. And then Garnet pushed up and launched both warriors into the air. With their weapons raised, the two let out a battle cry and plunged their weapons into the belly of the Gem monster.

POOF!

In a puff of smoke, it was gone, and the two pulled their weapons from the earth. Both were panting with their backs turned to each other, before finally meeting eye to eye. Pearl looked at Diana with wonder, while Diana looked at her with uneasiness.

"I've performed the Lift Tactic dozens upon dozens of times with Queen Hippolyta. It was something her, Rose, Garnet, and I came up with." Pearl said

"So how do you know it? And how did you get those weapons?" Garnet asked. Walking up and bubbling the gem

Diana swallowed a huge lump in her throat before puffing out her chest and standing tall

"Garnet and Pearl. Proud commanders of the Crystal Gems division of the United Earth Army. The second in command to the great Rose Quartz. Members of the Justice Society of Earth. I am Diana. Princess of Themyscira, Paradise Island. Daughter of Queen Hippolyta, your ally and leader of the Amazons. I have spent my whole life hearing stories of your battle together against the tyrannical Diamonds who threatened our world. Of the victories, the losses, and the…. Really fun stuff as well. As the Daughter of the Queen and ambassador of the Amazons, I am honored to be in your presence." Diana said proudly before falling to one knee and bowing her head before the two gems who looked at her in amazement

"So they really came back," Garnet said

"I'd never thought I'd see the day," Pearl said

"THE HELL IS THEMYSCIRA?!" Amethyst yells

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Steven yells running up to Diana

"Oh, thank you, child of Man," Diana says still in her kneeling position. Steven chuckled a bit at what she called him.

"I also got a name. It's Steven." He smiled brightly at the amazonian princess

"Ste-ven…. Steven... sorry if I'm saying that wrong. I'm still learning how to say the names of this land." Diana says looking to him

"No, it's alright. You got it pretty good." Steven assured her. His eyes began to widen, though. Stars were appearing in them as he realized something. "W-wait...you're mom fought alongside my mom?!" Diana's eyes began to widen, as well.  
"The great Rose Quartz...has an heir!" She eagerly shouted as she quickly stood up, holding him up like he was a teddy bear won from a crane game. Much to Pearl's dismay as she worried about the boy in the Amazonian's hands. "Your mother must have taught you everything about battle to prepare you to command her army! I wouldn't be surprised if she taught you some of the Amazonian combat skills that my mother…" She stopped her eager rambling, however, as she noticed the boy's expression falter to one of sadness.

"Sh-she is-no longer of this world... is she?" Diana asked as she puts Steven down, getting a solemn nod from the boy

"Oh….. I understand. I won't push for details if it makes you uncomfortable. You have my condolences." Diana says as she bows her head respectively  
"Th-thanks…" Steven said quietly with a small melancholy smile

"Okay. With that out of the way, WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Amethyst yells

"I am Diana Princess of-." Diana starts again

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I got all that the first time around. I need to know a little more. How did you do all that stuff? What's with that rope? What's an Amazon? And how do you guys know about that?" Amethyst says pointing to her two teammates

"There's….. A lot to unpack about that." Pearl says scratching the back of her head

"We can explain back at the temple," Garnet says

"Temple? Is that your base, like the one the members of the JSE met in?" Diana says smiling

"Kinda. We live there." Steven explains

"I humbly ask if I may come along," Diana says with a nervous smile

"Eh, sure. Why not." Garnet says as she starts walking

"WHAT, JUST LIKE THAT?! We don't even know her!" Amethyst yells

"Garnet. She is obviously an Amazon, but we don't know how things may have changed on Themyscira since the war. Also, she claims to be Hippolyta's daughter; we both know that's impossible. We know her." Pearl whispers to her

"I don't buy that part either, but she's clearly an Amazon, and we need answers," Garnet whispers back as she sees Steven, Diana, and Amethyst trailing behind

"So…. why you came here all the way from Thema-whatever?" Amethyst asks

"Well, technically, I sailed to man's world. But to get to this forest, I hide away on those giant flying machines you have here." Diana says

"You took a plane? Where did you land? There aren't any landing strips here." Steven asks

"Oh, I landed right here," Diana says as she stops and points to the ground

They all stood before a massive circular crater in the Earth, and a tree smashed to splinters. And in the center of the crater was an imprint of Diana's shield design.

"The person flying the craft was certainly surprised when I jumped," Diana says with a laugh as the two stares at the crater

"Good thing you didn't land on this," Garnet said, standing on the warp pad mere feet away from the crater.

"Oh. Didn't notice that when I landed." Diana says surprised

"Come on. Step up here." Steven says as he and Amethyst go on the pad with the others

"Oh, is this the magic gateway you used to travel the world?" Diana says excited stepping on it

"Yes, it is," Pearl says

"So, how does this-?" Diana asks until they were all engulfed in a pillar of light

Beach City, Steven's House

The warp pad came to life as the light pillar shot up and from it, Steven, the Crystal Gems, and Diana, who was currently in the air appeared. Diana landed face-first on the warp pad.

"OH! Are you alright?" Steven asks concerned checking on her

"I-I'm fine! Just a l-little disoriented. My senses feel like they were put in reverse." Diana says as she got up onto shaky legs  
"It takes some getting used too. I floated a lot too back when I started to go on missions with the gems." Steven explained as he recalled how he almost drifted into space

Diana shook her head. Regaining her senses and finally took in the area

"So this is the base of the Crystal Gems?" Diana says as she looks upon Steven's house

"Kinda. This is where I sleep. The gems base is more so back there." Steven says pointing back to the temple door Diana looking on amazed

"D-May I enter?" Diana asks in wonder as she eyes the star

"No. You are staying out here we need to talk in private." Garnet says as with a gesture Pearl and Amethyst follow

"Oh… okay," Diana says a little disappointed

"What about me?" Steven asks

"Watch her, just make sure she's comfortable….. And doesn't get into any trouble." Garnet instructed. Saying that last part to Steven in a whisper

Steven nods and gives a salute. Making Garnet smile as the temple doors opened and they entered

"If ya hurt him, I'll kick your butt!" Amethyst yells

"I promise no harm will come to him on my watch," Diana says proudly. Making Amethyst grumble as the door closed

"Soooooo, what do you want to do?" Steven asks Diana unsure of what he should be doing

"I am but a guest in your home, I am yours," Diana says with a bow

"Heh, right," Steven says a little weirded out

"Oh! We can just play one of my video games until they're done." Steven says going up to his bed area

"Video game... I saw soldiers playing those in the rest area on those little glow up screens." Diana said following

"Oh, those are phone games. This is a console game." Steven says pointing to his TV as he turned on his game console

"This is my favorite game, and I think you'll like it," Steven says as it boots up

LONELY BLADE

"Show me the true mark of a swordsman!"

Diana's blade instantly sliced into the TV destroying it

"I believe you require better training regimes. This opponent is pathetic." Diana says, sheaving her blade

"I….. really should've seen that coming," Steven says with a sigh, happy she didn't destroy the console. As he sighed, he looked at Diana and saw her white jacket was covered in dirt

"Oh, your jacket's all messed up," Steven says

"Oh, it is. I was never the biggest fan of these clothes. They're so restrictive." Diana says

"Well, I can at least wash it for you. We have a washing machine. We can use the warp pad to reach it." Steven says

"Oh… how close is it?" Diana asks

Steven warped onto the hand where they keep the washing machine. As he steps off the pad, Diana leaped onto the hand with a THUD landing beside him.

"Alright, give me your jacket, and I'll clean it up," Steven says as Diana hands him the jacket

"Here you can wear this," Steven says tossing Diana a black T-shirt

Diana opened up the shirt to see 'MR. UNIVERSE' printed on it. As she put on the shirt, she finally took a moment to look out at the sea.

"Oh, wow, it's beautiful. It's almost like Themyscira." Diana says in wonder

"What's Tem..meskara like?" Steven asked as he bumbled with that word. Earning a giggle from Diana.  
"Themyscira." She corrected the young boy. "It's a beautiful island ruled by my mother, Hippolyta. Ruler of the amazons. Brave women who pride our combat prowess. And yet, we never have any wars. No crimes. No technology. Every citizen looks after one another as sisters." She took a deep breath. The sea salt from the nearby waves on the beach reminding her of the shores at home.

"That sounds amazing! I wish I could see it!" Steven says amazed

"You could. But once you did, you would be killed on sight." Diana says simply

"... what?" Stevana asks needing a moment to process her statement

"Oh, men are forbidden on the island. It is the law that any man who steps on the island must be killed and then has his body removed. Something about their bodies poisoning the Earth or some other ridiculous thing I never believed." Diana says with a groan

"They would kill me?" Steven says worried

"Well… Maybe. You are a child and the son of Rose Quartz. That should give you some favor. Mother never was clear about what to do if it were a child-man. I think I remember something about castration." Diana muses

"What's castration?" Steven asks

"Oh well, that's when…." Diana was about to explain until she looked at Steven and realized what she was about to do

"Ehehehehe, nevermind…. You know, It's a shame outsider are not allowed. My sisters would have loved to see the Crystal Gems after all these millennia, and I'm sure they would love to meet you as well." Diana says with a genuine smile

"Well, maybe you can bring them over, we can have a huge dinner," Steven says

"That sounds lovely but impossible. I am the only Amazon to leave the island for thousands of years. And I think I'll be the only one for a long time." Diana says

"Why?" Steven asks

"My sisters have always had…. Low opinions of mans' world. But we can no longer stay complacent on the island when the whole world is at threat!" Diana says proudly

"A threat? What threat?! Like Brainiac!?" Steven asks worriedly

"It….. is nothing you need to worry about. We have just come from a victorious battle, and I am already trying to throw worry upon you. I shall explain in time, but now let's not worry" Diana says, looking at a worried Steven letting out a sigh as she sat down and looked out to the ocean

"You know, today I have seen more of the world than the whole month I have been locked away," Diana says with a sigh

"Really?" Steven says curiously

"Yes. How am I supposed to defend the world, when I've seen so little of it?" Diana groans

"Well, Beach City isn't the world. But it can be a start. You wanna look around town?" Steven asks

"...You know what…..I would like that! I am going to experience the world! Show me Beach City, Steven! Show me a whole new world!" Diana says proudly raising her fist in the air

_Grumble_

"Sounds like your hungry. Luckily I know a ton of places where we can eat on the boardwalk!" Steven says enthusiastically

"Then let's go!" Diana said happily as she grabbed Steven slinging him under her shoulder

Steven let out a yelp as Diana jumped off the hand onto the sand with a small BOOM. Steven couldn't help but laugh from the exhilaration as he looked up at Diana's smiling face. Though as the kicked up sand cleared, Diana came face to face with Lion. Diana let out a yelp dropping Steven and quickly drawing her sword while Lion simply yawned.

"What kind of beast is this?!" Diana yelled taking a stance

"WAIT! This isn't a beast! It's Lion!" Steven says walking up and petting his mane

"You ... control this creature?" Diana asks curiously

"Well, not really. He kinda does what he wants. But he does live in my house, eat my food, sometimes snuggles close to me at night." Steven listed

"OH! This your pet!" Diana says sheathing her blade

"Yes! You have pets on the island?" Steven asks

"Of course! Like my Pet Kanga, Jumpa. She's so sweet and playful, and makes the cutest little sound when you scratch her behind the ears." Diana said with a loving sigh. She then smiled and began to scratch Lion behind the ears getting a pleased growl

"Come on! Let's go to the first stop of our tour!" Steven says as he guides Diana and Lion to the Boardwalk

"Lars! Cleaning out the drinks cooler was your job today!" Sadie pouted as her co-worker, unsurprisingly, didn't get around to doing his daily tasks

"What's the big deal?" Lars simply shrugged it off "It's not like anyone actually gets anything from…" The ring for the entrance brought the two out of their argument, alongside a familiar cheery voice. "Hi, Lars! Hi Sadie!" Steven eagerly greeted as he held the hand of a new face behind him. Both of the teens couldn't help but stare at the tall, beautiful figure that followed him in.

"Hello, citizens of Beach City" Diana greeted the two Confused as they just stared and gaped at her. "Did I not greet them properly? Does Beach City have a different etiquette I should know about?"

Sadie leaned over the counter. Her eyes still locked onto the tall stranger as she whispered, "Steven...do, you know this woman?"

"Yep. This is my new friend Diana. She helped me and the gems earlier today, so I'm showing her around town." Steven answered

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Diana remembered how Steve showed her a greeting customed called the handshake. So she stretched her arm out towards the two blushing clerks. Sadie hesitantly brought her hand to hers. Blushing as she felt the woman's firm grip.

"S-so what brings you to Beach City?!" Lars asked nervously. Trying to give a confident grin as he leaned on the counter."Steven has offered to give me a tour of his homeland and sample your world's cuisine," Diana explained.

'Never thought I'd get the chance to talk to a foreign lady' The two teens thought as Diana's accent signaled she from another country.

"Speaking of which. Can we buy the variety dozen pack?" Steven asked as he got his wallet out.

"One the house!" Lars immediately shouted as he started to pick out one of each flavor for the order.

"Technically...we-we're not allowed to give that many donuts away" Sadies nervously muttered. "But...a friend of Steven is a friend of mine" She gave a bashful smile to Diana

"Wow! Thanks so much, you guys!" Steven's eyes beamed as he was handed a box of donuts.

Steven opened the box, and Diana marveled at the treats inside. She looked at the colors and designs at each donut, amazed by how it looked. Not only that but the smell, she could smell the sweetness from them. She couldn't help but think of these pastries like flowers the looked and smelled amazing. But now she was about to test out the taste, picking up one with a star design and taking a bite. Within a second, her eyes sparkled as her taste buds sparkled. She shoved the rest of it in her mouth, taking in all the taste.

"This-is-INCREDIBLE! This is an amazing creation, you and your mate should be so proud." Diana said happily as she took two more from the box

"MATE?!" Lars and Sadie yelled blushing

"It was a pleasure meeting the two of you." Diana gave a small bow before she and the boy left the store. Leaving Lars and Sadie in a pile of flustered teenage awkwardness. Several seconds passed before Lars was able to kill the silence.

"How does Steven know so many hot babes?!" Earning him a jab in the side from Sadie

"So what's next?" Diana asks as she stuffed her face with the two donuts

"Now, you get the full Beach City experience!" Steven says excitedly

Steven and Diana spent a good hour and a half together, the boy showing the Amazon every corner of Beach City. Diana took in all the sights and tastes.

_Steven and Diana sat on a bench talking with the Cool Kids. Buck was giving Steven the thumbs up while Sour Cream was blushing looking at Diana. The Amazon had a strip of licorice in her mouth as she showed off her blade to Jenny, who was looking at it with interest._

_Next, they were walking down the street passing Barb the mail woman who waved to them as they licked ice cream._

_Diana was looking up in wonder at the Funland sign Steven gesturing her to follow._

_They were at the Ball throwing game, the booth having a hole in it and broken bottles on the ground. Steven had a nervous smile, Mr. Smiley looking shocked, and Diana very pleased_

_Next the Test your strength, Steven and Mr. Smiley looking up in the sky in amazement as Diana used the hammer. Knocking the bell off and shooting the weight into the sky._

_The Two were then riding the Carousel. Steven having the time of his life while Diana let out a yelp nearly falling off due to Onion coming out of a hatch on the base of the ride_

_They were then in the arcade, Steven once again trying to stop Diana from slashing a cabinet._

_Steven clapped as he watched Diana on the Dance Cabinet. A smile formed on her face as she matched the steps on the screen._

_Next, there was a fighter game. Diana grumbling having lost while Steven smiled at her_

_The two were then on a Beat'em up Cabinet. The two happily button-mashing away as they focused on the game. _

_Finally, the two were on Roller Coaster, Diana marveled as she was at the peak of the coaster able to see all of Beach City and Ocean, the sun about to set on the town. Her eyes sparkled as she looked upon the world, and then the drop came, and there was just screaming_

Steven and Diana sat in Fish Stew Pizza as they were surrounded by snacks and prizes won from their crusade through Funland. Diana let out a relaxed sigh as she took a bite from the cheesy slice, savoring the taste.

"Such an exquisite taste. Such a melding of ingredients. No one on Themyscira could think up such a dish." Diana says

"Well, you can thank the Italians for that…, or was it the Chinese?" Steven said taking a moment to think

"Sir Kofi, you are a master of your craft!" Diana says to Mr. Pizza

"Happy that you acknowledge it. And nice to have a friend of Steven's who doesn't destroy my business." Kofi says happily

"Can't exactly blame you for that though, when she came in with that crazy sword and shield," Kiki said with a chuckle

"That is a fierce woman!" Nanefua said looking at Diana

Steven and Diana laughed as they laughed and ate all the pizza. Once they finished, Diana picked up a large stuffed Kangaroo she won from one of the games at Funland. She couldn't help but giggle as she squeezed it, getting a hearty squeak from it.

"Steven, thank you for showing around Beach City. This place is wonderful!" Diana says smiling

"Oh well, we're just a little town," Steven says bashfully

"No, Steven. This place, these people. Everyone is so happy! This disproves everything my sisters said about man's world!" Diana says excitedly

"What did they say?" Steven asks

"That means' world was barbaric, cold, cruel, and disgusting," Diana says

"Those words are….. A little harsh." Steven says concerned

"But seeing all off Beach City showed all of those were untrue….. Okay, the disgusting part may have exaggerated, but still." Diana says. "I hope I can show my mother all this. Maybe she'll trust my judgment better."

"Wh-what is your mom like?" Steven asks, Curious about Diana's life back home. The Amazonian let out a small sigh as the duo made their way to a bench on the boardwalk.

"My mother…" Diana began. Trying to compose herself. "Is rather stern. She can be rather annoying always barking orders 'Diana don't do this, Diana don't do that, Diana your not ready for this' on and on squawking like a bird. It really grated me….. But she was also my idol." Diana says with a small smile

"She was everyone's idol. Strong, Brave, wise, and beautiful everyone looked up to her. She is the greatest Amazon." Diana says

"Wow must've been easy for your dad to fall in love with her," Steven says

"Dad?" Diana was confused by this word at first. "Oh! I heard about those back at the base! N-no. I don't have a dad." Diana says simply

"What?! Everyone has a dad! Did he leave or something?" Steven asks

"No. You see, I was not born the traditional way like others of mans' world are. I was given life by Zeus." Diana says

"The god of…. Lightning Zeus?" Steven asked, surprised.

Diana nodded before she continued. "I was merely a doll made out of clay before he breathed life into me."

"You were clay? Like a statue?" Steven asks

"Yes, made from the sands of Themyscira. My mother walked the beach one night and spent it forming me. Once she was finished, she prayed to the gods for a daughter like the one she made of clay, and the gods answered her." Diana says

"You're like Pinocchio! You became a real girl!" Steven says amazed

Diana gave him a small smile. Confused by the name, but considered it might be a compliment.

"My mother says that I was a gift from the god's something she would treasure to the end of everything. Though I think that thought process may have skewered her judgment in regards to my training." Diana said Steven looking at her curiously

"She would always coddle me as if I were still a soft piece of clay. She'd have to tone down training or spend hours inside reading history when everyone else was outside training to be warriors. I mean, I'm an Amazon too. I should've been with them. If it wasn't for Antiope, I would've never properly learned to use a sword." Diana grumbled

"Maybe she just wanted you to be safe?" Steven suggested

"I know she did, but I wasn't going to be a small child forever. I needed to be ready." Diana said annoyed

"But despite all my boasting right now, I wonder if I am truly ready," Diana said unsure of herself

Diana sighed as she put the seethed sword on the table and looked at it.

"I heard so many tales of the war, and all my mother had achieved and done to bring the Amazon's to victory. During her time in Man's world, she was given a name by your people….. Wonder Woman. She was beautiful, unexpected, unfamiliar, and inexplicable. Truly one of a kind." Diana said as she pulled out the blade looking at her reflection.

"I can't help but think sometimes, how can I measure up to that? Holding this blade now, I can feel its weight. The weight of her legend and accomplishments, it's overwhelming. How can I even begin to live up to that?" Steven began to reflect on those words. Finding himself in the same boat.

"All I know about my mom is what the gems and my dad told me about her." He began. "They told me how they kept them together after everything that's happened during and after the war. About how she and dad found each other. But...they act...kinda lost without her. I...sometimes, I don't know if I'll be able to do half the things she did for everyone." Steven said a little unsure. Diana hearing it in his voice

"But despite that, I still try to do my best and help them any way I can," Steven says hopefully

"I….. I can't be Rose Quartz. But I can still be the best Steven I can be. And you should try to be the best Diana you can be, and I think you are doing a cool job so far!" Steven says.

Diana looked at Steven, amazed by his words, and couldn't help but smile at him as she let out a small laugh.

"Your words are kind Steven. you certainly live up to that aspect of your mother." Diana says happily

"If it means anything I think your already a Wonder Woman, Diana." Steven praised her, earning a small smile from the Amazonian

"There you two are!" A shrill voice broke them out of their conversation. Steven suddenly found himself in the long thing arms of Pear as she held him close to her. "Did she trick you?! Did she say anything bad to you! Oh, I swear if-"

"Pearl.." Garnet began, calmly placing a hand on her shoulder. "Let me handle this." Pearl stepped back, still keeping Steven close. But before the leader of the Crystal Gems could say anything, another familiar voice rang out.

"Diana!" Everyone turned to see the soldier rushing to them. He stopped once he reached them, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Oh...h-hi, Steve." Diana gave a nervous smile at the sight of him

"Oh! So you're Mr. Trevor?" Steven smiled. "Diana says, you're a nice person. It's glad to meet you."

"Aw, don't tell me those army chumps are back!" Amethyst got her whip out. "You're not taking Steven again this time!" She warned as she firmly tugged at her weapon.

"Take it easy! I'm here for her." Steve said, motioning at Diana. "Diana, do you know how much trouble we'll be in once my superiors find out you're here? Why did you do that?!"

"I wanted to go outside, so I did, it's that simple," Diana says

"Diana, you just can't run off like this." Steve groaned

"Why not?! I had a wonderful day! I met my heroes, and spent an amazing day with my new friend Steven Universe." Diana said gesturing to Steven

"Hello," Steven said extending his hand

"Hi, Steve Trevor, nice to meet ya," Steve says shaking his hand

"Steve, This place is amazing. Everyone is so happy and friendly, the sea is beautiful, the air is clear, and the food… OH SWEET HERA THE FOOD STEVE!" Diana said shaking him

"Yeah Pizza is a hell of a thing," Steve says slightly confused

"I'm sorry, do you work for the government?" Pearl asks Diana

"More like she's bunking with the government." Steve quips

"Listen you-!" Pearl growls

"Hey, Hey, I get it. After last time you not really trusting of men in uniform, I get it. But trust me, I am not here to bring harm to any of you." Steve says defensively

"You can trust him Crystal Gems. Steve Trevor is an honorable man." Diana praises the gems looking at her suspiciously

"If Diana trusts him, so do I," Steven says making Diana smile

"Thanks, kid, but now me and Diana got to go!" Steve says taking Diana's hand

"How did you find me, anyway?" Diana asks, in response Steve pulled out his phone showing a series of pictures of Diana, Steven, and the Cool Kids

"Hey, how'd you get these?" Diana says amazed

"Social Media, now come on," Steve says

"Wait we have questions for her!" Pearl says

"Yes, they can help us in the battle against Ares!" Diana says

"Ares?" Garnet said

"Yes, I know the society fought against him before, but he has returned I am sure of it. Can't you feel his presence?" Diana says

"Diana, not in front of civilians," Steve says looking at the Pizza family

"We will meet again Crystal Gems, and we will combat this evil together. And Steven…. Thank you for showing me the wonders of man's world." Diana says, making Steven smile as she and Steve left. Pearl wanted to chase them, but a gesture from Garnet told her to let it go as Steven waved goodbye.

Steve and Diana walked down the boardwalk to a jeep, Diana as happy as she could be while Steve looked exhausted.

"I'm sorry I left without telling you, Steve. But I had to see them." Diana said excitedly

"Diana….. Just tell me next time. Etta almost had a heart attack when I asked her where you went." Steve said pinching

"Steve, is all of man's world like Beach City?" Diana asked looking around one more time

"I wish if it were, you wouldn't need people like me," Steve said with a smirk

"I want it to be. I swear upon my blade, I will make the world a place where everyone can smile as they do here, a place where everyone can live peaceful and happy." Diana says proudly looking out to the ocean

"Hm, whatever you say, princess," Steve says with a chuckle a small part of him believing that it was something she could do

* * *

_**(Note: **_**_And there we go Steven and Diana, hanging out a having fun. A few bits of lore and Diana hinting at her reason for coming to mans world. How will this pan out, you'll have to wait and see. But seriously me and my partner had a ball with this chapter and writing Diana. With the heart of a warrior and the curiosity of a child. These two are a lot more similar than you think once you take a step back and look. She didn't wear her costume, but trust me it's coming. The next chapter will start kicking things off in this story trust me. Until then if you enjoyed what you've read leave a comment, I will reply ASAP. ;)_**


	6. Chapter 5: Shadowy Dealings

**Steven's DC Universe:**

**Dawn of the Trinity**

_**(Note: Super Happy I was able to get this one done sooner that the last chapter. Again gotta thank my Co-Author Jadpeanut for his help, seriously they are the best. This chapter is shorter but starts something we both are excited to get on :D **_

**Chapter 5**

Metropolis

"Hello Kal-El" Lola says from a communication device

"Hello Lola, sorry for calling you out of nowhere." Superman says

"Oh you know, you can call me whenever Kal-El. What are you up to?" Lola asks

"Oh you know, the usual." Superman says

As he said that a massive explosion overtook him. But as the dust settled he was still standing in the same place unfazed. Superman was currently in the middle of a shootout between Robbers and Police, the crooks opening fire on the man of steel. Superman not reacting to any of the bullets walked over to a police car. Behind the car was two police officers taking cover from the gunfire.

"Can you walk?" Superman asked the two

"I can." One of the officers said, the others leg bleeding

"Stay close." Superman said as he flipped the police car onto its side and then carried it making it into a makeshift shield.

Superman walked with the two officers as the car blocked the gunfire getting them back to their comrades a doctor taking the injured officer.

"They have hostages!" One of the officers told Superman

"I know. I'll sweep 'em together. You clean them up." Superman says

Superman then took off towards the firing gunman. A red blur zooming past the criminals and to their surprise their guns were gone. Superman crushed the firearms into a ball and tossed it onto the ground as the police subdued the criminals out front. With that Superman enters the bank. Before him there was more gunman and a couple of hostages.

Upon seeing Superman one of the goons reached for one of the hostages.

"BACK UP OR I'LL PUT A BULLET IN HIS HEAD!" The goon yelled

"With what?" Superman said appearing behind him holding his gun

The robber gasping seeing he was just pointing an empty hand at the hostage. Another robber then came up and threw an explosive at Superman.

"Kal-El that is a crudely made nail bomb. While posing no threat to you, the surrounding humans will be harmed by its contents." Lola says through the device

"I know Lola." Superman says catching the Nail bom and enclosing it between his hands tightly. The explosion happened in his hands it tingling a little before he dropped the bent nails and shrapnel to the ground.

He then quickly disarmed the two gunmen before moving on the police subduing them criminals and helping the hostages. He made his way down a hallway slowing down near a door which had more hostages and gunman he could see. One gunman was near the door trying to listen for Superman, only for the man of steel's arm to burst through the door grabbin the man and pulling him through. After tossing him down the hall, Superman faced the three gunman who were preparing to fire. Only a quick blast of heat vision melted the barrels of their guns to their shock, Superman then using his breath to knock them into a wall.

"Stay calm everyone, the police will get you all to safety." Superman says as he begins freeing them

A vicious yell got his attention as he turned to see another criminal at the doorway holding two assault rifles pointed at Superman.

"Kal-El, the ricochets will injure the hostages around you." Lola says

"I know Lola." Superman says as the bullets bounce off his chest, but as they did he caught them with his hands and dropped them to the ground.

Superman's hands moved in a blur for a whole minute before the man ran out of ammunition hundreds of bullets surrounding Superman. He then rushed towards the gunman, the grown adult letting out a fearful yelp covering his face. Only to then see Superman's fist only a few centimeters away. Then Superman flicked him on the forehead seninding him to a wall unconscious. Superman then looks up and with his X-ray see's more hostages and the remaining criminals setting up something.

"This has gotta slow him down!" One said as they ran out of the room leaving a device with the 6 remaining hostages.

Superman zoomed up the stairs and into the room with the hostages seeing the device was a time bomb. Superman examined the device making sure it wouldn't explode if he moved it.

"Oh Kal-El you can disarm the bomb by cutting the green wire! OH! Oh dear! You probably already knew that." Lola says apologetically

"Actually I didn't, thanks Lola." Superman says as he uses his heat vision to cut the wire and stop the timer

On the roof of the bank the criminals were loading bags of money onto the helicopter, ready to go as the propeller spun.

"You think we'll have enough time?" one of the criminals said as they fasten their seatbelts

Suddenly the Helicopter shook with a huge crunching sound. Then all four propellers landed in front of the helicopter and the criminals looked out to see Superman holding the severed back propeller in his hands.

"Please step out of the Helicopter gentlemen." Superman says as the police come up behind him guns raised and aiming at the criminals

They knew they were got and threw down their weapons exiting the Helicopter hands raised. The Police coming in and handcuffing them while other congratulated Superman for helping. He humbly accepted the thanks before taking off to the sky, letting the police clean up.

"Sorry if I'm being a little naggy Kal-El, you know how I worry." Lola says

"I know, Lola, I know. Lola I'm going to visit the Crystal Gems, I gonna need some help with something." Superman says as he checks the city once more before leaving the limits

"Understood, Kal-El. Tell Steven I said ``hi." Lola says cheerfully before taking off

Unknown to Superman before he left the city a small device was watching him, transmitting everything he's done at the Bank to Lexcorp. Where Lex Luthor was watching him on a massive screen with a scowl on his face.

"Look at you, flying around like your better than everyone. Undermining the work of people who actually have to try. You didn't even be man enough to do the job right and finish those cretins." Luthor grumbled in his chair

"Yeah saving innocent lives and defusing a high stakes situation with no casualties. How dare he." Mercy says sitting away from Lex filing her nails

This comment got a scowl from Lex, which in return got a cheeky grin from Mercy. This was interrupted by the ringing of a phone.

"What?" Lex says annoyed as he presses a button on his desk bringing up a screen.

"Mr. Luthor sorry to disturb you but…." The scientist on the screen says

"Hope is gone." Lex says plainly

"Hope is….. What?" the scientist says confused

"I knew 5 minutes before you called due to a glitch in the security system. It is your job to monitor her and if you cannot keep up to date by the millisecond on everything your Useless. Lexcorp security is coming to remove you from the building your fired." Lex says coldly just as men appear and take the scientist away another stepping in place nervously

"Show me the results of Hopes recent genetic test." Lex says as the scientist nodded furiously as a graph showing a DNA strand was shown

The strand was colored Green, Pink, and Blue. It appeared normal until Lex notices a small piece at the end which was not smooth but slightly jagged. Her narrowed his eyes at that with a growl before swiping it away and facing the scientist once more.

"It already beginning, when Hope returns begin stabilizing protocol. We still need her." Lex says before turning the screen off not giving the scientist a chance to say anything

"How are you so sure she'll come back?" Mercy asks

"I made her, of course she'll come home." Lex says as he sinks into his seat

"I thought what little as was able to gleam from him would be enough. But it appears that I missed something crucial to his stability. Mercy, how soon can our friend retrieve the specimen?" Lex says

"The good doctor says she's going to pick him up today." Mercy says

"And she sure it won't be connected to me?" Lex says

"She's sure, she got someone else to handle moving him for her. We've gone through so many hands nobody will notice yours at the bottom." Mercy says with a grin

"Good. For now let hope enjoy her little adventure, she has much to do in the coming days." Lex says as he looks out to the city

Steven's House, Beach City

Steven and the gems were sitting on his bed playing video games. Steven and Amethyst were head to head in a fighting game. After some furious button-mashing Steven came out victorious with a cheer.

"Ah, whatever. Steven only won because of all that gear you grinded." Amethyst complained

"But the Gear is only cosmetic." Steven says

"Amethyst is just being a sore loser." Pearl says with a smirk getting a glare from Amethyst

"Want to go a round?" Garnet asked Steven Getting a grin from him

Just then the Warp Pad activated the pillar of light illuminating the room and getting everyone's attention. And from the light Superman emerged.

"May I come in?" Superman asked with a wave

"Of course!" Steven said running down from his room

"You're already inside dude." Amethyst says as Steven hugs Superman

"Welcome Kal, what brings you here?" Pearl asks approaching the man of steel

"You need our help." Garnet says

"Correct, I would like for you three to come along and help me look into something." Superman says seriously

"What is it?" Pearl asks

"Remember the satellite incident a few days ago?" Superman asked

"Yes, you want us to check the one that moved despite you not being there." Garnet says

"Yep, there is something fishy about it and I need to check it out. And I could use and extra pair of eyes and hands to shift through the debris." Superman says

"Well we'll be happy to help." Steven says

"Actually Steven, you should stay here." Superman says

"What?! Why?!" Steven asks

"Because we're going thousands depths under the sea and your bubble only has so much air." Superman says

"Oh." Steven says in realization

"Don't worry it shouldn't be too long. If you guys are up for it." Superman asks

"Well it is a suspicious situation that could use some investigation." Pearl says walking towards the pad

"I'm always up for a dip." Amethyst says following

"We should be back in an hour Steven." Garnet says ruffling Steven's hair

"Is that a prediction?" Steven asks getting a sly smirk from Garnet as she stepped on the Warp with the three.

"We'll be back soon." Superman says as they are once again engulfed in light Steven waving goodbye to them

Steven made his way down the boardwalk, having left after Superman and the gems went on their mission. Steven was now on his own mission to fill his belly, he was in a Fries mood at the moment. As he made his way down the boardwalk he heard something

"HEY! BACK OFF! SCRAM!" followed by barking

Steven found the source seeing a little dog barking up a light pole jumping trying to reach what was on it. And what was on it was a girl, looked around Steven's age thought a little taller. She had fair skin and was wearing a jacket, shorts, and sneakers. She also was wearing a baseball cap which covered her hair and sunglasses. She was pretty high up on the pole looking down at the dog and yelling at it.

"SHOO, SHOO DAMMIT! I SWEAR IF YOU BITE ME I'M GONNA KICK YOU INTO THE WATER!" She yells as the dog barks

"HEY THERE!" Steven yells getting the dogs attention

The small dog than ran at Steven barking angrily while Steven looked at it calmly. Before it could reach him the pooch's face smacked against a pink surface. Steven quickly trapping the dog in a bubble. It jumped and barked muffled by its entrapment trying to escape. Steven then knelt down and flicked the bubble making it roll down the boardwalk. The bubble then popped and the dog rolled out of it dazed. The dog quickly ran away from steven, the boy looking concerned at it but quickly looked towards the girl.

"Hey are you okay?" Steven asks the girl

"What?!" The girl says before suddenly losing her grip

She yelped as she fell back and towards the boardwalk, but she didn't hit the ground as Steven ran up and caught her. Despite being noticeably bigger than Steven the boy easily lifted the girl surprising her. Steven let out a grunt as he put her on her feet taking a moment to breath.

"Ar-are you-_puff_-alright?" Steven asked breathing heavily not noticing the girl staring at him

"It's you." She says with a smile

"Wha?" Steven asks looking up

"I said Thank You! I'm fine." The girl said with a big smile

"You know when dogs get that excited that means they wanna play." Steven says standing up straight

"Yeah it was excited to take a bite out of me. That little yipping demon." The girl grunted

"Hmm, are you new? I don't recognize you." Steven asks examining the girl

"Oh yeah, I'm just passing through. Heard this place was pretty cool." The girl said with an eager smile

"Well it certainly is, Beach City is awesome. And allow me to welcome you to it." Steven says with a bow

"Well your welcome is certainly warmer than the one I got." the girl says with a chuckle

"Sorry about that. Maybe I can make it up to you? I was gonna get some fry bits and I can share some." Steven says pointing to Boardwalk Fries

"If that's free food I'm down." The girl says as she and Steven walk to the establishment

"Oh by the way I'm Steven Universe. What's your name?" Steven asks

"Hm, call me Hope." the girl says removing her glasses showing her confident eyes while smirking at Steven

The Pacific Ocean

After using the warp pad Superman carried the gems to the investigation spot. They had to be careful military was covering the area so they went under a few miles before reaching them. He brought them as deep as they could go, luckily staying out of any radar and going deeper than their subs could go. Once they reached the seafloor they began to walk across it. Superman could hold his breath for a long time, but for the sake of convenience Lola made it so his suit could form a bubble around his head so he can breath. They walked along the seafloor unable to talk to one another though Amethyst was messing around with the various stuff found on the seafloor, much to Pearl's annoyance.

Eventually they made it to the site. The crashed satellite resting on the edge of a trench, completely destroyed. They did not know what they would find, but knew they had to try. They split up and began to cover the area. Superman used his X-Ray to look for anything suspicious, while the gems looked around and scourged by hand. They searched around for a good hour finding nothing.

Superman sat on a rock on the seafloor with a dejected look on his face thinking he wasted his time. A kind hand rested on his shoulder he looked up to see Pearl giving him a kind look, Garnet walking towards them as well. Then from over a hill an excited looking Amethyst made her way to them. She approached them with a wide smile holding what looked to be a metal panel. She turned the panel to the three and got surprised looks from all of them. On the metal was an imprint of a hand a human hand. Superman put his hand against the panel, his hand being bigger than it. Superman narrowed his eyes at the print, something pushed the satellite out of its original path. It could fly, was a strong as him, as fast as him, and was apparently a child.

An hour earlier, Beach City

"Hm, never thought leftover charred bits of fries could be so good." Hope says eating from the bag

"It's just one of the many delicacies of Beach City." Steven said as they walked down the boardwalk

"You know this place is really beautiful." Hope says as she looked out to the ocean

"So, where are you from?" Steven asks standing beside her

"Metropolis." Hope answers

"Oh really, I've been there. It's one crazy city. Have you met Superman?" Steven asks with a coy shoulder jab

"No, but I've heard of him. AND HE'S AWESOME!" Hope says with a laugh

"You like him?" Steven asks with a smile

"Heck yeah! He's a hero he helps everyone he can, he's a Man of Action. There's a bad guy he punches them and saves the day!" Hope says punching the air

"Yeah he does, he always tries to help those in need." Steven says happily

"Yeah he doesn't hesitate he just does it! He's the kind of hero I wanna be." Hope says

"You wanna be a hero me to. I want to help people just like Superman and the Crystal Gems." Steven says

"I'm not a fan of the Crystal Gems." Hope says the mood dropping immediately

"Oh…. really?" Steven asks surprised

"No." Hope says with a growl which made Steven back up a bit

"Heh, sorry about that. Let's change the subject." Hope says as she walks to one of the stores removing her hat showing she had straight black hair that reached her neck

"Okay, so why'd you come here?" Steven asks

"I….. wanted to meet someone." Hope says embarrassed

"Oh really did ya see them?" Steven asks

"Y-yeah…." Hope says flustered

"Well that's nice, who was it?" Steven asked

"He's….. kind, funny, and….. Really, really cute." Hope says blushing covering her face

"Well he sounds nice." Steven says

"He's really is. I'm glad I got to meet him." Hope says blushing even more

As she did she caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection of one of the shop window. The Hair on the front of her head was no longer straight, it began to curl up as if it was going through a hair curler.

"Nononononono! Not now!" Hope yelps putting the hat back on her head

"Is something wrong?" Steven asks approaching her

"Oh nothing just thought I saw a bug in my hair!" Hope says in a rush

"Then why did you put your hat-hey I think there's something in your eye." Steven says pointing to her eye

Steven was looking at a strange glimmer in the corner of Hope's right eye. Upon hearing that she put back on her glasses.

"Oh that's probably my allergies acting up!" Hope says

"Do you….need to sit down." Steven asks

"YES PLEASE!" Hope says running to a bench and sitting down, Steven taking a seat next to her.

"Heh, sorry for being weird. I don't interact with people my age too much." Hope says embarrassed

"Don't worry, I can be a little weird myself. A Lot of people are." Steven says

"Every single word out of your mouth is just 100% genuine kindness isn't it?" Hope says with a smile

"I just try to be the best person I can be." Steven says

"Yeah me to." Hope says with a look of contemplation

"Steven, you know if you wanna be a hero there's gonna be a lot of responsibility right?" Hope says getting a nod from him

"If you have the power to do good, it is your responsibility to do those good things no matter what. Are you ready to take up that responsibility?" Hope asked making Steven think for a bit

"Hm, you don't have to give me an answer right now. I was just being dramatic." Hope says putting a hand on his shoulder and poking his cheek with a finger making him giggle

"Hey you wanna go to the arcade?" Steven asks

"Yeah!" Hope says

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Um, your watch is beeping." Steven says pointing to her wrist

"Oh come on really? Ugh, I'm gonna get an earful. Listen Steven I gotta go, sorry." Hope says annoyed looking at it

"Will I see ya again?" Steven asks

"Trust me cutie you will, real soon." Hope says with a wink making him blush as she ran off

"Hm, she was nice! I guess it's a game session for one." Steven says with a shrug

As Steven began to walk suddenly a Boom filled the air, he turned around and looked towards the sky seeing a hole in a cloud.

"Superman?" Steven says confused remembering that he was with the gems

As he looked towards the sky someone wearing a hoodies walked past him and bumped into him. Steven stumbled but didn't fall, quickly noticing a pen on the ground.

"Oh excuse me you dropped this!" Steven says holding up the pen as the person made a turn into an alley

"EXCUSE ME, YOU DROPPED YOUR PEN!" Steven yelled following them into the alley the figure stopping and turning to face Steven

"I think this is yours." Steven says holding up the pen

"Why thank you young man." A female voice said as she knelt down to retrieve the pen her face covered by the shadows of the hood

"Don't mention it ma-." Steven says happily but stops letting out an 'Urk'

His eyes widened in shock as the figure stabbed the pen into the side of his neck, not only that he felt something entering his body. The figure pulled the pen out revealing a needle, a quick click of the bottom retracting it. Steven stumbled back holding his neck, he felt his body getting weaker, and saw the world blurring. He knew he had to get away, he wanted to run, but couldn't. He steps were slow and getting progressively more sluggish. Soon his legs couldn't keep him up as he fell to his back. He didn't even have the strength to scream whatever was injected sapping all strength.

"Don't worry child, just a little something to make you sleep." The woman says approaching Steven who was feebly trying to crawl away

"I have to be careful with children, my standard non-lethal dose could kill a child due to how small they are, but you are no normal child." The woman says leaning down her face blurred in Steven's eyes

"I'm intrigued by the interest he has in you. With what little I was able to gleam you are an interesting specimen, but he pays well and is not someone I want to cross. Rest well child, your going on an all expense paid trip." The woman said smiling as one last thought crossed Steven's mind before he became unconscious "...M-mannequin ...smile."

Steven's House, 1 hour later

"You think Supes will get anything from that handprint?" Amethyst asked as the gems warped into the house

"It's something and it's a start, good thing you found it." Pearl says making Amethyst smile

Garnet stepped off the pad and examined the house, her body was tense.

"Where's Steven?" Garnet asked

"He's probably just out playing, he'll be back before the sun falls." Pearl says

"Something….. Doesn't feel right." Garnet said as she exited the house

"What's up, future vision?" Amethyst asks following

"No intuition!" Garnet says running to the boardwalk, the gems following behind taking her one hundred percent serious

They jumped onto the boardwalk and approached Boardwalk Fries

"Fryman, have you seen Steven?" Garnet asked

"Yeah he was here an hour ago with a new friend. A girl wore a hat and glasses. The two seemed to get along before they left." Fryman says

"Did you see where they went?" Garnet asked worried

"Not really sorry." Fryman says

"I did." Peedee said poking his head out

"I was bringing some stuff out from the kitchen when I saw the two talking on a bench. The girl suddenly left in a hurry, think she was from out of town." Peedee said

"Did Steven follow her?" Pearl asked

"No, I think he said something about the arcade. I think he cut through an alley." Peedee says

"Did that girl follow him in?" Garnet asked

"No I don't think so… Wait someone entered before him." Peedee said

"WHO?!" Garnet asked

"I didn't see sorry." Peedee said worried

Garnet immediately took off to the alley Peedee mentioned. She stood there looking for something to either confirm her suspicions or calm her. She didn't see anything in the alley to confirm or deny anything, however her eyes did catch something. Atop the building was a security camera, Garnet narrowed her eyes at the device

Unknown Area

"How are your vitals?"

"Did you eat anything while you were gone?"

"Did you clock your speed as your flew?"

"EVERYONE BACK OFF ALRIGHT!" Hope yelled angrily as she made her way through a sterile lab like environment

"Hope, you can't leave the lab like that. Look at you, your already having a reaction." One of the scientists said pointing to her curled hair which she covered embarrassed

"I told you I'm fine!" Hope says defiantly

"Hope!" a stern voice said as Hope turned towards it shocked

"General!" Hope says doing a salute as General Lane stood before her

The General looked down at the girl before kneeling down to her level and gently taking her by the chin.

"How are you feeling? Are you hurting like before?" Samuel Lane asked concerned

"N-no general I'm fine this time honest." Hope says embarrassed

"What you did was dumb as hell, you know that right?" Samuel said

"Yes general. Are you mad?" Hope asks sadly

"Nope, just annoyed. You don't have to be stuck in here. I'm seeing if I can get you some time outside with supervision." General Lane says with a smile

"Really?" Hope asks amazed

"Yep. Now let these eggheads do their thing, they're here to help." Lane says

"Yes sir!" Hope says happily saluting before taking off down the hall the scientist following behind as Sam smiled at the girl

"General Lane, Luthor wants to speak to you." A soldier says to Sam making his smile immediately vanish

Samuel went up to a room overlooking a lab a giant TV screen turning on to reveal Lex Luhtor smiling at the general.

"Hello General Lane." Lex says with a slimy smile

"What do you want asshole?" Lane says glaring at him

"Still so hostile, I thought we got over this childish anger. " Luthor says

"I will not get over it cause I know what you are now, you bald son of bitch! And even though nobody is hearing me now, everyone will see soon enough." Lane says deadly serious making Lex smirk

"I hear Hope has returned, you will have to beef up security to make sure it doesn't happen again." Lex continues

"What do you expect to happen when you lock a child up, she wants to see the world." Lane says

"She will soon enough once the government sees she's safe and can be deployed." Lex says

"She isn't deploying anywhere! Do you have no soul? That's a child!" Lane says pointing to the window

In the Lab , Hope was now wearing a black leotard and walking to a strange looking capsule. She laid in the capsule looking up and able to see Lex and Lane on the other side of the mirror. She smiles and waves to the two as the capsule closes and begins filling with a yellow liquid. Lex smiles and waves back at her.

"She's only 3 months old General don't be so dramatic." Lex says

"Is that supposed to make this better? Making a child a weapon, if I had my way-!" Lane said

"But you don't General. Your superiors want a Super-Human, so I gave them one. They are impressed by what they saw and gave you the job to oversee the operation till it can be fully accepted." Lex says

"Bullshit! You told them you wanted me here! This is some sick way of taunting me!" Lane growls

"Aren't you the one who believes we should be ready in case Superman and the Gems go bad?" Lex said

"Yes, but not if it involves children you diseased maniac!" Lane says

"Well once the Government approves further development you can have adults, teens, old people whatever makes you happy General." Lex said not interested

"I saw the test results." Lane says anger in his eyes

"And I swear if something happens to that little girl-!" Lane yells

"I assure you Hope's continued life is my top priority. And I will have you know we have just secured an important asset I believe will be very beneficial to her." Lex says sinisterly sending a bad feeling through General Lane

* * *

_**(Note: Hell of a cliff hanger ain't it? Where was Steven taken? Who Took him? What plans do they have? You'll have to wait and see All I have to say is what comes next has been something me and my Co-Author can't wait to get to and have big plans. If you like what you've read, please leave a comment**_


	7. Ch 6: Gems in the Dark Knight (Part 1)

**Steven's DC Universe:**

**Dawn of the Trinity**

_**(Note: Well people it's finally time. You knew with the title that this was only in a matter of time before we reached this point. And this was something me and my Co-Author Jadpeanut have been looking forward to for a long time. So you've already read the title, Ladies and Gentlemen... BATMAN. =)**_

**Chapter 6**

Everything was a blur for Steven. He couldn't see or feel much of anything after he was injected. After he first blacked out, he saw multiple blurs surrounding him and he was pretty sure he was being moved. He managed to hear voices, making out a few words here and there.

"…. Got…. Him…"

"Careful…"

"…. Go…..."

He saw blurry blue and then a blurry black. He was put in something that was moving. He wasn't sure, but he blacked out again.

He woke up again. Still in blackness, still unable to move, or speak. But he heard the voice again, this time much clearer.

"….. How much longer…."

"That dump was in the boonies…."

"… shut up! I need to make a call…..."

"She'll be there, right?…"

Then darkness again. It was another long while before he woke up again. But when he did, he had more of his senses. Still couldn't talk, but he could squirm a little and feel things. He felt a bit of a swinging motion as if he was being carried. He could also make more voices out clearer.

"This is it? It's just a kid."

"I think he's starting to wake up."

"A resilient little thing, isn't he? Tie him up and gag him. He won't be much trouble. Even if he wakes up, he won't have any strength." That voice Steven recognized as the woman

"Miss, when will…?"

"DOCTOR! Doctor, if you please." The woman said

"O-okay d-doctor, are you sure we can trust this woman?"

"Of course not. She's insane. However, if she wants to get her precious shinnies, I expect her to behave and do as she was told." The woman said

"I can't believe were getting help from this hell hole of a city."

"It's rather easy to get away with unscrupulous activities here. I've received many chemicals for my experiments from here." The woman said

"So, we just trade the kid off to her and she'll move him?"

"That's the plan. Our employer wants to make sure this doesn't come back to him." The woman says

"Right... and if she tries something funny?"

"Deal with her and her little band. The child is too important. Dispatch her help and leave her alive. Call me and I'll come back and make her more complaint to getting the job done." The woman says

"What if she's not complaint before you come?"

"I left you a little something that is sure to have her in a listening mood when I come over." The woman says

Steven then blacked out again. He didn't know how long it was he out for this time but when he awoke, he was fully awake. First thing he realized was that he couldn't move no matter how hard his tried. He saw that he was on a chair his legs tied to it and his arms behind his back also tied. There was something in his mouth. It was a cloth of some kind that he couldn't spit it out or speak. In a panic, he quickly scanned the area. It was a really run-down looking room, very big and filled with crates. It was poorly lit, but he could make out a table that had some food on it and chairs set up around it. Everything about this room felt dirty and grimy. He tried to move to no avail as a feeling of weakness still lingered in him. He managed to spot a window and saw the full moon, signaling it was night. How long was he out? He thought about scooting over to see where he was.

"Hey look. The kids awake." A gruff male voice said and Steven's blood froze

* * *

Gotham City

The moon hung high over the city, the night sky almost having a reddish tint to anyone who looked up. The sky was beautiful with what little stars twinkling through the smog filled clouds, but a passing helicopter shining a light down on the city brought it back down to the street level and a less pretty sight. Garbage filled streets, the poor and downtrodden wandering the streets and sidewalks. The sound of rusted wheels turning, random mummers, and the train passing overhead filled the air.

The wind blew through the dark streets, sending a chill through everyone there. Everyone except three. The Crystal Gems made their way down the dirty streets. Certainly standing out amongst everyone and catching a few eyes. Though they all decided to keep their distance and not lock eyes with the strange trio.

"It's been 20 years since we've been here and nothing has changed." Pearl said visibly off put by the dirty streets they walked

"I don't know. I think this place always had personality." Amethyst said with a chuckle

"You think they'd invest in a street sweeper or something. AND THAT! That exact graffiti was there the last time we came her!" Pearl said pointing to a wall that had GOTHAM IS HELL written on in

"Focus you two. You know why we're here." Garnet says grinly as she thinks back to an hour ago

The Fortress of Solitude, an hour ago

The gems stood in the main hall with Lola at the computer the camera from the alleyway plugged in using various crystals. They all looked on in horror as they saw the scene unfold of Steven being injected and then carried off by various men into a truck. The injector entering as well before driving off.

"WHO-DID-THIS?!" Garnet growled fist clenched

"I can't say all of these men's faces are covered I can't make out any distinguishing features." Lola says sadly

"Well can't you use your big-Krypton brain to find something!" Amethyst yells

"I already am Amethyst. I'm scanning everything as we speak for some kind of clue. I want Steven's safety just like you." Lola says as she types away

"Oh my stars- is it the government? Are they after us again?!" Pearl says in a panic

"Not likely. These men don't move like soldiers. They're most likely hired muscle." Lola says examining the footage

"Who would do this?" Pearl asks

"Her... she's the brains." Garnet says pointing to the hooded woman

"I agree with your assumption Garnet, but she's proving to be the hardest to pin down. I can't get anything on her." Lola says

"What about in this moment? You can see a bit of her mouth." Pearl says moving he footage to the moment

"I already saw that moment, I thought I could cross reference her lips with others to give us a starting point. But….. um….. You see…." Lola says unsure

"What?!" Pearl asks frantically

"You see…. These aren't her…. Lips. In fact by my scans what we are looking at is well….. It appears to be a hard plastic." Lola says getting a confused look from Pearl and a "Wha?"

"Well that's good to know. I'll be able to break her stupid face once I find her." Amethyst says pounding her fist together

"Couldn't you search for people who are using any face prosthetics?" Garnet asks

"I am, but there's a lot to comb through there. HOWEVER, I think I got us a break." Lola says smiling as she types away

The footage then focuses on a garbage can and a glass bottle on the top of it. It focuses on this as the clip continues, blurry reflections being shown. Until Lola pauses at a moment near the end, with her gem glowing and a few taps she pulled out the blurry image of the bottle and cleared it up showing a license plate.

"HOT DANG! Way to go Lola!" Amethyst said grabbing her shoulder making her smile

"Thank you Amethyst, though this is most likely a fake plate. I don't think it will lead us to them." Lola says

"We don't need to know where they've been, just where they are going. Search for any place where this plate has passed in the last hour." Pearl says making Lola nod and smile as she did.

Soon on the screen a map was shown and a line starting from Beach City began to grow going past Ocean Town and Metropolis. Before ending at…

"Gotham City." Garnet says with narrowed eyes

"MY BABY HAD BEEN BROUGHT TO THAT CESSPOOL OF A CITY?!" Pearl shrieks in absolute fright

"Whoa, been awhile since we've been there. The perfect place to crack the head of whoever took him." Amethyst says with a sinister grin

"I am aware of Gotham's reputation. I'll call Kal-El and-." Lola says but is stopped by Garnet

"No, we'll deal with this." Garnet says

"B-but Garnet, wouldn't it be better if Master El was there to assist you? He cares for Steven to." Lola says

"I know, but he's already dealing with enough. What we found on the seafloor has him worried, and he'll just end up feeling guilty." Garnet says

"We can handle a few thugs, Lola. We certainly have strong motivation backing us." Pearl says determined

"... I'll respect your wishes. However take this in case things get bad. I'll be on standby and if I think you or Steven are in serious danger, I'm calling Kal-El." Lola says handing Garnet a crystal

"Don't worry Lola. No need for a Bear when a Puma will do." Amethyst says confidently as she makes her way to the warp pad the others following.

"Crystal Gems…. Please bring Steven back safely." Lola says worriedly

"We intend to." Garnet says as they vanish into the warp stream

Gotham City, Now

Garnet grunts as she looks up at the murky sky, her eyes going to a green light. Turning her head to see it was a Neon sign that says ACE CHEMICALS.

"I'm surprised half of these places are still standing." Amethyst says looking at the building. Some of the lights on the Ace neon sign was flickering as a sign they were on their last life. Even form ma distance, they could see signs the building was debilitating as blotches of rust covered it

"Everytime we come here, it feels like it just gets worse. How can anyone live here?" Pearl says with disgust.

"HEY~!It's home lady~hehehehehe~" A drunk man on the street shouted in a slurred voice, making Pearl jump back behind Garnet

"Sometimes people have nowhere else to go Pearl. I think we all know the feeling." Garnet says as she continues to walk

"Kind of reminds me of Kindergarten" Amethyst casually states. "These crumbling buildings and pot holes in the streets makes me feel a little nostalgic. The bums and toilet smells ...not so much."

Pearl managed to make out from the sky through the smog as she spots a familiar looking ship circling the city. "Zeppelins? I didn't even know humans still used them." Squinting her eyes, she managed to make out a logo on the side of the zeppelin. "Cobblepot Industries? Crude sounding name for a crude vessel…"

"Hey! You with the killer hips!" A shady looking guy grinned at Garnet as he approached the duo. "Why walk the streets for a fortune when you can make a fortune in one night? I make a couple of independent productions that you'd make a killing in-" He never finished his sentence as the Crystal Gem leader flicked at his face. The force of the simple action of sending him back an entire block, crashing into an old chain fence. This quickly captured the shock look of several drunks and homeless squatters.

"I...managed to unlock the full potential of my index finger through...nose ...picking." Garnet nervously came up with the excuse.

"We're drawing way too much attention…" Pearl whispered to the two gems. "Let's continue this search on the rooftops." With that, the gems leaped high into the air. Disappearing through the smog to the onlookers.

"Bye flicking gal!" One drunk on looker shouted. "You're seakect idendity's safe with me-uuuurp-eee!" He belched towards the end

The gems landed on the roof of a building and began to freely run across the rooftops of Gotham. They jumped from building to building, occasionally running past a surprised person on the roof.

"Based on the last image of the truck we got, it should be somewhere around the dock area." Pearl says as she runs ahead of the gems, checking a small device

After a few minutes of running they finally reached the docks. Massive ships docked and freight containers were scattered across. From the roof they stood on, they could see more homeless gathered around an oil drum fire.

"Where do we start looking?" Amethyst asks

"Let's ask them." Garnet looked down at the group of homeless before he jumped down towards them

This immediately got their attention as they saw the tall colorful woman walking towards them. A serious expression hidden under her visor.

"Have any of you seen anything strange here recently? A car? Suspicious looking people? A child?" Garnet asks seriously

The ones standing there stayed quiet, shrinking away from Garnet. They were visibly nervous and trying to ignore Garnet. Hoping that she would go away. This irked her a bit as she tried to calm down.

"They're afraid…. Guess speaking up isn't rewarded around here." Garnet thought

"... bad place." a voice earned Garnet's attention. She turned to see a woman sitting up against one of the containers. Bundled up with an empty cup

"What bad place?" Garnet asked walking up to her

"This place has always been bad. Once had a friend go in there cause they saw something shiny, but they never came back." The woman said tiredly as Garnet knelt in closer

"People have been going in and out for weeks, carrying crates. Think I saw a body once. But today, different people came. One had a weird face." The woman says and this got Garnet's interest

"Where is this bad place?" Garnet asks

"Far west side, old building. You shouldn't go, it's not a place for people like you. People so pretty." The woman says

"I'll take my chances." Garnet smirked before walking away

As the woman watched her go, she then looked to her cup and saw $100 bill stuff in side and her face brightened up.

"God bless you, Miss!" She shouted as Garnet waved back

The gems went the direction they were pointed and came to a building that seemed old enough. But they knew this was the place, cause they found the license plate and the car it was attached to.

"Bingo." Garnet says

"He's here! We have to find him!" Pearl says

"Uh guys... you may want to see this." Amethyst says wanting them to follow

They go to Amethyst and see what she found. There were some other cars parked near an entrance. But what Amethyst was talking about was the unconscious man on the ground. Garnet knelt down seeing a bruise on the man's cheek. He was hit hard, and wasn't expecting it. Garnet's eyes then went to a disassembled pistol laying beside him.

"What happened here?" Pearl asked not understanding

**BLAM BLAM BLAM**

The sound gets all their attention, they recognize it as gunfire. Terror went through Pearl as she heard it, immediately rushing inside the building yelling 'STEVEN!'. Garnet and Amethyst following after her as she rushed up a massive flight of stairs. As they ascended, they heard grunts, screams and the sound of pounding flesh. They reached the top coming to a doorway where the door was on the ground. Off its hinges and littered with holes. They come into the room and saw an unbelievable sight.

In the center of the room was a huge group of men surrounding something trying to attack whatever it was. And what it was revealed itself as something exploded from the group of men making some fall back. One man screamed as it held him by the neck, another grunted as it kicked him across the face. The gems eyes widened at what they saw.

It was human or humanoid at least. Covered head to toe in a hardened dark grey costume that seend hard and chiseled. Like muscles covered in thick armor. A belt wrapped around it's waist that seemed to hold an arsenal of gadgets and it's fists covered in glove like gauntlets. Even by human standards, the belt and gadgets looked high tech and cutting edge. As it's black cape flowed to the side, the gems could make out a black symbol on the figure's chest. Shaped like a bat with its wings spread out.. The figure heard the three strangers as it quickly turned it's head to face them, showing off the most distinguishing feature. A black leathery cowl with pointed ears and details surrounding it's brow to look like it had a permanent scowl

"WHAT THE-!" Pearl yells

5 Minutes Earlier

"Hey look. The kids awake." A man says. Noticing Steven was up and looking at him fearfully

"Oh geez. Should we put him under again?" Another man says seeing Steven as he squirms and groans in the chair

"It doesn't matter. It's not like he can escape." A third man says as the first one approaches Steven

"Listen kid... I know your freaking out and all, but this is nothing personal. So just keep quiet, don't try anything funny and this will all be smooth and simple." The man says coldly looking at the terrified Steven

"I can't believe were working with one of these freaks." the second man says sitting at a table

"Hey, they'll do anything for money. And everyone will be so occupied looking at them they won't notice us." The third says as he was reading the Gotham Gazette

"This whole damn city is cursed. I heard the one we got is a real nut." The second thug says

"She is, I heard she stole the pieces of an expensive chess set and replaced them with ones made of C4. She ended up killing 4 people and 2 may never walk again." The first man says

"C4?! Seriously? How can we trust her?" The second man asked in shock

"I don't, but our benefactor seems confident in the purchase of her loyalty." The first man replied

"How much is she getting paid?" The third man inquired as he put the newspaper down

"5 million in precious gemstones." The frist thug answers

"DAMN! 5 MILLION?!" The third thug shouts

"Yep and that was just the upfront payment. She's gonna get more if she comes through. Which I am counting on she isn't." The first thug explained

"That's why the boss gave ya that, right?" The second thug asked as he pointed to his coat. To which the first man simply patted on that spot on his coat.

"Yeah, so be on guard. There's no telling what they'll pull." He warned

Steven didn't know what to do as he listened to them. He didn't know where he was or what they wanted from him. All he did know was that he was about to meet someone really dangerous. Just then from outside he heard approaching cars.

"They're here." The first thug stood up

Steven hearing that began to shake in his chair fruitlessly. Trying to escape as he yelled through his gag.

"Kid, I am trying to be really nice here. But the person who's coming may not be so nice, so KNOCK IT OFF!" Man 1 growls at Steven getting him to stop

Steven lets out a small whimper, cursing that he didn't bring his signal watch. But deep down he prayed that someone would come for him. Superman, the gems, anybody. As he looked to the window again, he saw something rush past faster than he could pick up. Just then hope filled Steven as he thought Superman had found him and was here to rescue him. Then he thought for a moment and realized "Superman doesn't wear black"

Just then the door to the room opened and 12 goons flooded the room. 3 were armed with assault rifles and 4 had pistols. One stood in front of the others. Clearly the leader as the first thug approached them.

"Where is she?" He asked the leader

"The boss had important business to attend to, so I'll be bringing the package to her." He answered

"She said she'd be here." Thug 1 growled in response

"I'm her #1 I can handle this. So where's the package?" The leader asks as the goon steps aside and shows Steven

"That's it? It's a freaking kid!" One of the armed goons laughed

"That much money for this?" Another says

"Then you shouldn't complain, since it'll be so easy. You ready to do this?" The first thug asks as the leader raises a finger and pulls out a phone

With a single tap, he sends out a call. The phone ringing for a bit before someone answering.

"Miss Magpie, we are standing in front of the package." He speaks into the phone

Steven looked at the man worried as he talked,.Magpie was the name of the person who was taking him. It was a funny name, but Steven knew too well that funny names don't mean funny people.

"Yes Miss, it is human like they said….. Understood. She wants to see him. You two, hold him still while I take his photo." He orders as he pointed to two other goons

Steven's eyes widened and he recoiled as the two threatening men approached him. They held onto the chair and him keeping him still as he squirmed.

"Heh, I think the brats gonna wet himself!" One goon laughs

"Hey, take it easy on him. He's just a kid." the other says

"Since when do you care about kids? Not like you got any." the first one says

"I probably have some, somewhere." the other says with a shrug

"You two shut up! And you stop moving before I make ya!" the goon yells at Steven making him stop tears welling up in his ears as they took a photo of him

The goon then sends the photo

"Did you get it Miss?... yes… yes Miss. Lift his shirt." Goon 1 says

"Why?" the goon holding Steven asks

"Because she said so, that's why! Now lift his freaking shirt!" Goon 1 yells making the goon shrug as he did as he was told. And everyone in the room marveled as a shiny pink gem was revealed to them

"HOLY SHIT, LOOK AT THAT ROCK!"

"It's huge!"

"Is that apart of him?"

"Bet we can sell that for a boatload of money!"

Taking a minute to compose himself, the leader takes a picture of Steven and his gem before sending it as well.

"Did you get the photo Miss Magpie… Miss?" He asked as he waited for a response.

* * *

In an unknown area hidden in the shadows, a female figure stood. The light of her phone giving a small bit of illumination. Her breathing became uneasy as she raised her hand and touched the screen. Dragging her finger lightly across the image in a yearning way. Her black eyes were wide as she let out a small purr as she focused on the bright Pink gemstone. She puts the phone to her ear.

"Bring him to me." she says the want clear in her voice

* * *

"Yes Miss Magpie. Load the kid up, were leaving." The leader commanded as he pocketed his phone

"Were coming with you." Thug 1 says

"Yeah whatever. Skids get the cars ready. We're leaving." The leader speaks into a walkie talkie, only to get no response

"Skids, SKIDS! Son of a- Javier! Tell Skids to get off his ass and do his job!" He speaks again, getting no response

"Javier? Marcus, you and Jacobs get down to the first floor! Something happened!" He says again and waits for a this time, he actually got one

"AAAAAAARGGGHHHHH!" The scream went through the room as it came from the device scaring everyone

"COVER THE DOOR NOW! WE GOT COMPANY!" The leader yells. Tossing the device aside and pulling out his pistol as the armed goons tood in front of the door and aimed their weapons at it

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T BE FOLLOWED!" The thug yells

"WE WEREN'T! IT WAS PROBABLY YOU MOOKS WHO TIPPED THE COPS!" The leader yells

"WHY WOULD WE DO THAT?! THIS IS CLEARLY ILLEGAL, DUMBASS!" The first man yells

Steven watched the two men argue. Not understanding what was happening, but knew someone was inside the building. It was whatever he saw earlier, but was it friend or foe. Just then the door creaked open.

"BLAST IT!" The leader yells and all the thugs opened fire

Steven covered his eyes and screamed as the sound of gunshots filled the entire building. The goons unloading onto door, hoping to hit whatever was behind it.

"STOP! STOP IT YOU IDIOTS!" The leader yells, making them stop their shootout

Silence filled the room as Steven looked at the door littered with bullet holes. With a creak, the door fell off its hinges crashing to the ground revealing nothing.

"... You two, check the-." The leader starts until

**KABLAM**

An explosion coming from under the ground in the center of the room between all the goons caved in the floor. 3 of the goons, 2 of them armed, fell through the floor screaming. Steven caught a glimpse of something flying out of the hole and towards the ceiling. The goons didn't notice that as the remaining two with assault rifles and 1 with a pistol began unloading into the hole, trying to hit something that wasn't there. Then from above, small devices flew onto their weapons. With a second of confusion, the devices exploded, destroying their firearms. One goon holding a pistol suddenly felt something wrap around his leg. Looking down to see a strange hook around his ankle. He was then hoisted into the air by his leg screaming. And as this happened, the last armed goon looked up in terror as a massive black figure descended onto him. It landed on him with a CRASH and everyone now saw what it was. The figure stood atop the groaning man. It's head down massive black cape draped over him. He slowly raises his head and give a deathly glare to the goons in the room. Steven catching it as well as the sight made him shiver. And then the figure opened his mouth, but no words came out. Only a growl. But it wasn't human. It was something that definitely shouldn't come from a person. It was animalistic, cold, and hungry.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" The leader yells

"IT'S BATMAN!" One of the thugs shout

Just then Batman shot out his hands and something flew from them past the leader and the thug. Steven's eyes widened as he saw the glints coming at him and then hitting the two goons holding him in the face, knocking them out as they fell. A small clatter brought Steven's eyes to the ground where he saw a small metal bat shape thing on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GET HIM!" The leader yells as the other goons gather themselves

One goon charged Batman going for a punch, only for Batman to grab his fist and then bury an elbow into the guys nose. As he stumbled back, another came for a kick. But Batman caught that and punched the side of his leg. As the man hobbled back holding his leg, he looked up in time to see a black boot slammed into his face, sending him to the ground. He then buries an elbow into the chest of a goon coming behind before punching a goon in front of him at the same time.

Another tries punching him from behind but he grabs the arm and then flips the goon into another sending them falling. Batman then parries a punch before throwing a palm to the goons chin followed by a flurry of quick punches to the chest. One of the goons picks up a piece of 2x4 and swings it at Batman only for him to duck and end up hitting his friend in the face. At the same Batman sends a low kick to the side of a goons leg making him scream out and drop the blunt instrument which Batman then caught and swung at the mans face knocking him aside. Steven watched as Batman swung the piece of wood as masterfully as Pearl ,hitting a goon across the face, ramming another in the chest, and slamming one in the chin.

"We're leaving! NOW!" A thug shouts as he and his two compatriots try to make a run for it

Before he could reach the door however he stopped and screamed out in pain. The other two looking back to see a Batman holding a device and from, it a rope with a metal claw shot out and attached itself to his back. Batman glared as he grabbed the rope and pulled while also clicking a button on the device. The thug screams as he is pulled back off his feet towards a waiting Batman. The caped hero jumps a bit before throwing a punch to the back of the man's head. Sending him down the hole in the center of the room. Something fell from his jacket. It looked like a strange kind of gun. Batman didn't have time to think of it as he saw the two other men escape through the door.

He wanted to pursue but saw Steven and focused on the boy. Steven's eyes widened as he saw the black mass marching towards him. Just then an angry roar filled the room as one of the goons tried rushing Batman. He however grabs the goon by his arm forcing him to the ground and with a SNAP bent his arm backwards. The man let out a scream as Steven looked at him horrified as his limp arm fell to the ground the man still screaming as Batman stood up his shadow covering Steven. Steven looked up at him wide eyed as he reaches for Steven. On instinct, Steven recoils back letting out a small scream through his gag. And then Batman stepped back, but Steven noticed this and looked up. Steven could see his eyes and they were hurt as if hiss reaction hurt it's feelings. Steven actually felt a little bad. But then he let out another scream this one was to warn Batman. But it was to late as on off the Thugs bashed a pipe over his head. Batman let out a pained grunt stumbling forward. One of the goons then dragged him by the cape and pulled him away from Steven towards the remaining goons who piled on and started beating him. Steven yelled through his gag begging them to stop, until he saw Batman rise and knocking all the thugs back.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Pearl shrieks as the gems stand in the doorway. Steven looks up and his eyes filled with hope as he see the gems.

"Woah…"Amethyst gasps as she spots the tall figure. "Batman is real?!"

"I didn't want to spoil the surprise." Garnet adjusts her glasses. "But more importantly, we found-"

"Steven!" Pearl and Amethyst shout as they rush to him only for a pipe swing to stop them as a thug stood in front of them

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" The thug asks

"I'M PEARL! AND THAT IS MY BABY YOU HAVE TIED UP THERE, YOU DIRTY THUG!" Pearl yells pointing to Steven

"You wish you dumb-!" the thug says swinging at Pearl, only for her to easily catch it with an angry expression

"Wha-?" The thug says before Pearl backhands the man to a wall getting the attention of everyone in the room

"Da-am, Pearl!" Amethyst says with a laugh

"SON OF A-KILL THEM ALL! THE BAT AND THE BITCHES!" The leader yells as the thugs disperse towards their various opponents

Two went to Garnet who was looking at the thug hanging from the ceiling, just having lost consciousness. She grabbed the man by his arm and pulled him down from where he was then throwing him at the two attackers coming at her.

As they crashed to the floor, Amethyst swiftly dodged the attacks of one goon, laughing as she did. Ducking under a hook, Amethyst threw a kick to his gut, sending him stumbling back. Seeing how he was next to a table, Amethyst smirked as she charged him and leapt into the air. The short quartz grabs his head and performs a bulldog. Slamming the back of his head into the table. As he rebounded off the table unconscious, Amethyst faced another goon with a smirk. The goon clearly freaked out. Using this moment of hesitation, Amethyst grabs a chair by the leg and swings it at the goon. Breaking it against him as he crashed to the ground.

Amethyst let out a victorious laugh as she threw the chair leg at the head of a goon coming at Pearl. As he stumbled, Pearl kicked him in the face. She showed her grace as she swiftly dodged punches and countered without missing a beat. She made it look like a dance as she punched a goon in the face and then wrapped her leg around his neck. Forcing them to the ground where she threw a quick kick to another goons face. She made a beeline for Steven.

"I'm coming Steven! Don't worry! It's gonna be okay." Pearl said as she reaches out

She stops mid-reach letting out a pained scream. Tears welled up in Steven's eyes as he saw a goon wrap an arm around Pearl's neck and stabbed a knife into her side. The goon pulled Pearl back pulling out the knife and pushes the knife in getting a scream. But Pearl grabbed his arm and squeezes his wrist making him let go. She then rammed the back of her head into his nose, releasing her as he stumbled back, Pearl sending a back kick to his gut, sending him to the ground. Pearl grabs the knife in her side and pulls it out with a scream a cut with light coming out of it prominent on her side. She hisses before breathing steadily the gash closing up. Once completely healed she twirled the knife in her fingers before throwing it. A goon let out a scream as it stabbed into his foot.

Pearl turned Steven again only to get rushed by two goons pushing her to a wall. Pearl manages to kick one back before elbowing another in the back, sending them to the ground. But as she did, the goon she kicked before grabbed a 2x4 and hit her across the face with it. Pearl grunts as her head was flung to the side. Her senses jumbled a bit as the goon readied another swing. Only for Batman to come and kick him in the face. Pearl regained her senses locking eyes with the armor clad figure and threw a punch at him. Only for Batman to catch the fist in his palm. The two locked eyes .Pearl actually growling as Batman remained neutral. Batman then slowly let her hand go and stepped aside letting her see Steven. Her eyes shifted between the two for a second, before she slowly made her way to Steven not losing contact with Batman.

Batman let out a gruff huff as he stretched out the hand he used to catch Pearl's punch and walking through all the downed goons.

"Well, well. A real-life Batman. Every time I come here, Gotham gives me something new. Not bad, dude." Amethyst says getting no response from him as he walked past her

"Geez. You give this guy lessons on shutting people down, G?" Amethyst said as Garnet watched the Batman walk to the downed leader

The leader groans pulling out a phone and trying to hit a number only for a boot to come down on his wrist making him scream. Batman standing over him with a dark scowl as he removed his boot.

"YOU BROKE MY WRIST, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The leader yells

"I'm about to break a lot more unless you start talking." Batman finally spoke his voice deep and intimidating

"Pfft, what's with that voice?" Amethyst said with a chuckle

"H-hey! Wait man!" The leader said fearfully as Batman grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground

"You work for Magpie!" Batman yells

"I-I-!" The leader gags

"Kidnapping is a new MO for her. But she was clearly hired for this, thanks to those dirtbags you were talking to earlier. I'm will find them, but first your gonna tell me what you know. WHO'S THE CLIENT AND WHERE'S MAGPIE!" Batman yells shaking the man. Garnet listening intently to him

"I don't know man! I'm just a-!" The leader said only to get a punch to the face from him making Amethyst wince

"I saw your call earlier. You talked directly to her. NOW TALK! Or I start with your leg and work up!" Batman growls

"Seriously, I don't know! Our client hired a bunch of goons to deliver the kid to us so he'd stay anonymous! All I know is that we're delivering him to Magpie! You gotta believe me!" The leader said fearfully

"And Magpie, where is she?" Batman says

"I-I can't... you don't know what she'll do to me." The leader

"You should be more worried about what I'll do to you." Batman says as he tightens his grip

Just then Garnet's hand came on his shoulder and the two locked eyes in an extremely tense moment as Amethyst watched.

"He's had enough." Garnet says matching his coldness

"He's not done till I get what I need." Batman says. Not breaking eye contact with her

"And your going to get that when he's unconscious?" Garnet asks

"You're here for the boy. Shouldn't you check on him?" Batman says

"I will once you tell me how you knew he was here." Garnet asks

The two continue to stare each other down

"PEARL!" Steven cries, getting everyone's attention

Pearl untied Steven and the two were embracing with tears in the eyes. This moment got the heroes attention, so they didn't notice one goon pulling the knife from his foot. The goon let out a pained hiss holding his foot until his eyes caught something. The strange looking gun one of the thugs dropped. The goon quickly picking it up. At that moment Batman and Garnet both noticed. Batman dropping the leader as they both attacked.

"YOU BITCH!" The goon yelled as he aimed at Pearl and pulled the trigger. Garnet and Batman seconds late as they both punched him

Pearl felt something whiz past her face. It wasn't a bullet. It was too big.

"P-Pearl…" Steven said his voice shaking

Pearl turned and saw in Steven's neck was a dart. er eyes widening as she saw a green liquid slowly pour into Steven's neck

"Steven!" Pearl shouts in horror

"P-P-Pearl, I-I-I-" Steven stammers. His words starting to slur as his breathing got faster and his eyes widening. Pearl held Steven tight as his breathing got quicker and he started to gag. His eyes starting to turn red and roll into his head.

"STEVEN!" Pearl shrieked as she held the convulsing Steven

* * *

_**(Note: DANG me and Jadpeanut had so much fun with this chapter. And guess what we aren't done yet, you saw the title there's more parts to come with this and boy do we have ideas we wanna play with. I hope your all ready for adventures in Gotham. If you liked what you've read leave a review please I will reply ASAP! ;)**_


	8. Ch 7: Gems in the Dark Knight (Part 2)

**Steven's DC Universe:**

**Dawn of the Trinity**

**_(Note: Hey everyone coming at you all with part two of Gems in the Dark Knight. Trust me when I say we are basically checking off all the boxes when you have Batman in a story. This one setups more stuff for the future, but trust me when I say it'll be worth it._**

**Chapter 7**

Pearl screamed as she held Steven. His body convulsing as he let out gags, coughing up spit. Pearl was in a panic of terror not knowing what to do as she held her child in her hands. From the looks of it, he was about to die and Pearl for a moment didn't know what to do. But in that moment a shadow loomed over her. She looked up not seeing the figure but the glint of something in their hand. She reacted on pure instinct. Her hand shooting out followed by the crack of a whip.

In an instant, Pearl wrapped her hand around Batman's neck and Amethyst wrapped her whip around his wrist. Pearl gave him a deathly glare as she saw what in his hands was a needle.

"What do your think your doing?" Pearl growls

"It's an anti-venom. Whatever he's been injected with this will slow it down." Batman strains

"Oh yeah! Like we're gonna let a freak like you inject Steven with a needle filled with who knows what!" Amethyst yells, pulling on her whip

"I'm trying-!" Batman was interrupted as Peal tightened her grip on him

"Let him go." Garnet says

"Garnet!" Pearl shouts

"Do it now. If we don't, we'll lose Steven!" Garnet orders

Amethyst lets go, but Pearl hesitates. Not sure what to do. Pearl breathes heavily but let's go. Batman goes to the other side of Steven's neck and injects him with the needle. Steven lets out a pained scream, making Pearl gasp as his breathing got raspy. Batman picked up the needle that was shot at Steven as he put it in a compartment on his gauntlet that started to scan. Steven's breathing got steady, but his eyes were still wide and panicked and he was sweating profusely.

"It'll be alright Steven. You'll be alright." Pearl whispered. Caressing his hair

"The poison was only slowed down. It's still in his system. He's needs an antidote or he won't have long." Batman says as he goes to pick up Steven

"We need to get him to a hospital! Or the fountain!" Amethyst says

"The hospitals can't help him. I don't know what you mean by fountain, but I'm guessing it took you awhile to get to Gotham. That's time he doesn't have. I'm having people analyse the poison and develop a cure. I'm bringing him with me to get it now." Batman says

"What antidote? What people? Where do you think your taking him?!" Pearl scowled. Holding Steven defensively

"We're wasting time! You need to trust me or we're gonna lose him!" Batman yells

"Listen Bat-Freak! Yelling isn't making a better case for you." Amethyst says

"Let him take Steven." Garnet said in a calm tone

"SERIOUSLY GARNET?!" Amethyst says

"I've peered into multiple futures. Best case scenarios, we get him to the fountain but it's too late and he either goes blind or loses the use of his legs. Worst case….." Garnet says biting her lip

"And what happens if he takes him?" Pearl asks

"I can't see that future, so it's our best chance." Garnet says, Pearl still unsure as Batman knelt down to her and Steven

"I swear to you, I will not hurt him." Batman says calmly. Pearl could feel he was being genuine and thus let Steven go

The Dark Knight held the boy gently in his arms as he made his way out of the room and down the stairs. The gems following him out of the building.

"So what you're gonna carry him?" Amethyst asks

"No, I have a ride." Batman says as the sound of wheels fill the air

"Is that it?" Garnet asks

"No! GET DOWN!" Batman yells as he takes Steven and hides behind one of the cars

The Gems watch a van skid towards them. Two people sticking out the windows with guns and opening fire. The gems immediately took cover as the car skidded to a halt and three gunmen opened fire including the driver got out.

"Is every person in this city an armed felon?!" Pearl yells

"Looks like those punks called in backup while we kicked their butts. How we gonna handle this G?" Amethyst asked

"We won't have to." Garnet says as the roar of an engine fills the air. Getting everyone's attention

"Is…. that your ride?" Pearl asks unsure

"Yes." Batman says smirking

Just then, from around a corner, a massive machine appeared. The gems saw what they could only describe as a tank rolling down towards them. Heavily armored and black, with wheels that looked like it could crush their gems easily. The tank slammed into the side of the van, sending it flying into the bay. The three screaming in terror and turned their fire to the bullets bounced off it's heavy metal shell, not leaving a dent.

"Riot suppressors." Batman spoke into a device on his arm

Then, from the top of the massive tank, what looked like a cannon popped out and aimed at the gunman. With a BAM, one of the gunmen was hit in the chest with a large rubber shell, knocking him to the ground with a pained cough. The other two gasped at this just as another shot hit one in the face, sending him down. The last gunman dropped his weapon and tried to make a run for it. Only to get shot in the back and go down as well. The gems peered out and got a good look at the machine before them and looked on astonished.

"Okay. You have to admit that is really freaking cool." Amethyst says plainly pointing at the machine as it's top open revealing it had two seats

Batman walked over to his machine and put Steven in the passenger seat. Seatbelts quickly securing him.

"Your putting Steven in that… thing?!" Pearl yelps

"This thing is armored like a military tank and has gyro sensitive seats that move with the terrain insuring no shaking. I assure you he'll be fine." Batman says going to the drivers

"We're coming with you." Garnet says

"No your not." Batman simply stated as he jumped into the driver's seats

"Why not?!" Amethyst asks

"Cause I don't trust you." Batman says

"THEN WHY ARE WE SUPPOSED TO TRUST YOU?!" Pearl shrieks

"Cause if this boy dies on my watch, I give you permission to impale me with your spear." Batman replies. Surprising Pearl

"You want to know who did this to him? I do too. You have the information I need to bring this person down. Meet me at the top of the Central GCPD building in 45 minutes." Batman says as the hatch closes

"Wait, the police station? Why?!" Pearl asks as the engine of the car comes to life and it takes off at high speeds. Leaving the gems behind as they hoped for Steven's safety.

* * *

Steven came in and out of consciousness periodically. His heart beating fast as his eyes scanned the area he was in. He knew he was moving, strapped down, and strangely comfortable. He weakly turned his head and saw the imposing figure of Batman holding the steering wheel focused on the road until he noticed Steven was looking at him.

"You've been poisoned. You need to calm your breathing." Batman says

This strangely did not calm Steven down, noticing this Batman let out a sigh

"It's going to be okay. I promise." Batman says though his voice no longer held the gruffness. It was kinder. It made Steven want to trust him

The vehicle made its way through a dark forest road. It was surprisingly maneuverable down the snake like road. Finally, they came to a straight road leading right to a lake, he drove at it high speed and pressed a button in the vehicle. Just then the lake seemed to part as a tunnel opened up and they drove into it, the passage closing behind. The vehicle made its way down a ramp, twisting and turning until it came to a large opening. A cave, massive and dark with stalactites hanging from the ceiling. But among the cave was metal structures. A large metal pad that was no doubt where the vehicle would be parked. From it was a ramp that led to a large computer screen. To the right of it was an area with several tables. One littered with what seemed to be computer chips, wiring and scrap metal while the other seemed more like an operating table.

The vehicle stopped on a metal pad and the hatch opened as Batman jumped out.

"ALFRED!" Batman yells

"Here, the antidote is ready. Where's the boy?" Alfred Pennyworth says, approaching Batman as he picks up Steven. He puts the gem child onto the operating table, as Alfred hands him a needle with a clear yellow liquid.

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT STEVEN?!" Dick shouts as he was approaching from behind in

Shock. Steven weakly turning his head to see who shouted as he struggled to make out anything with his blurred vision.

"He's been poisoned, but this should stop it." Batman says as he injects Steven again

Steven lets out a gasp. His back arching and his eyes widening. But after a few seconds, he lowers his breathing becoming steady and he closes his eyes, looking peaceful.

"The poor boy will be out of it for a bit, but he'll live thankfully." Alfred says. "I can only imagine his guardians are worried sick about him"

"Put him in the recovery room. I'll return him once he's well rested and the poison is completely gone from his system." Batman says relieved, sitting on a chair in front of a massive computer screen, Alfred nods picking up Steven

"Need some help?" Dick asks

"No worry. I've carried a lot heavier." Alfred says with a smirk looking to Batman

"I need two icepacks now." Batman says as Alfred leaves, thus Dick goes retrieves them

Batman leans in his chair letting out an exhausted sighed before clicking a switch on the side of his cowl. He removes his cowl and tosses it on the table to reveal his face as none other than Bruce Wayne. Letting out a groan as he removed his gauntlets. His right hand having a red mark on the wrist. Dick returns with the ice. Bruce applied it to the mark, hissing a bit as it stung

"Holy shit. What happened?" Dick inquired. Picking up the cowl seeing that area around the neck looked slightly crushed

"Pearl." Bruce said

"The skinny, ballerina looking one? She did this?" Dick asked surprised

"I also caught a punch from Garnet and that felt like catching a baseball at Mach 5. And Amethyst wrapped her whip around my wrist and I was pretty sure it was gonna fall off at that point." Bruce says

"Dang, they are strong. Wonder how they compare to Superman?" Dick asks getting a grumble from Bruce

There was a moment of silence between the two

"What's going on? How is Steven apart of this?" Dick asks

"That's what I aim to find out. I'm meeting the gems at the GCPD to get their story. I have a feeling this is connected to Magpie and something bigger." Bruce says standing up and walking to a workbench

"So your teaming up with them?" Dick asks

"No." Batman says resting his injured hand on the table as he uses the free one to grab various tools and gadgets

"But they can help." Dick says

"Were dealing with enough as it is. I am not dealing with the space level crazy they could bring. I'll get the information from them, tell them to wait an hour and give them back Steven." Bruce says, inspecting a Batarang

"Bruce, Steven's their family. You can't keep them out of this, even if you wanted to." Dick says. "I mean...they must be tough if they're seen kicking ass with Superman. That could be really use-"

"That connection is exactly why we can't trust them." Bruce shots back. "Superman is clearly has some type of extraterrestrial origin if he was targeted by an armada of alien drones." He explained as he made sure the batarang was still sharp enough. "And those three women...they have gems sticking out from their bodies. If they were able to do this to me with just their bare hands, imagine what other weapons they're hiding."

"We could just ask them.." Dick mumbles. Bruce still not looking at him.

"We don't even know their intentions. We need to be careful. What happened to Metropolis and Beach City could happen here. Only we may not be so lucky." Bruce says seriously making Dick's face fall

"I'm heading out to the GCPD, I need you to watch Steven. Lock the recovery room." Bruce says.

Dick sighed a bit. "At least I can catch up with him."

"Which brings me to one last reason we need to be careful." Bruce began once more. "With his connections to both Superman AND those three, you can't get close to him again like in Beach City.".

"Come on, Bruce." Dick brushes it off. "He doesn't seem like a boy who-"

"Don't let your guard down just because he's your age." Bruce sternly said. "You have to keep a low profile so no one can use your personal connections against you."

Dick gritted his teeth and his fists shook in response to yet another lecture. "God forbid I get to be a normal kid!" He shouts angrily at Bruce before running off.

Bruce reaches out for him wanting to say something, but he stopped. He lets out a sigh as he knew he had a job to do tossing aside the ice pack and grabbing his cowl. Batman was back on the prowl.

GCPD, 20 Minutes Later

The building was large and imposing with it looking aged and have seen it's fair share of battles. On its face in bright neon was GCPD with a stone eagle over it, proudly spreading it wings. Inside the building , everything was hectic. Police were coming in and out, ringing phones filled the air. Many cops were pulling struggling criminal along to put them in cells or questioning rooms. On the upper floors was the commissioner's office and there was an older looking man. He had a strong rigged face that had seen a lot. He had short orange hair and a mustache proudly on his lip. He grumbled as he adjusted his glasses, focusing on a set of files on his desk. Just then the door opened

"Captai-I mean Commissioner Gordon." the man says

"Yeah Harvey, I'm still adjusting to it too. What's going on, Bullock?" Gordon asks

"Jim, we just got a call about the docks gunfire. Sent a few cars to check them out found 14 perks. All of them seriously hurting. Guess who was there." Harvey says tossing something to Jim who caught it looking to see it was a black bean bag

"You got them in lock up?" Jim asks

"Some of them, others brought to the hospital. One guy had his arm snapped like a twig, hopefully that'll make him more cooperative in an interrogation." Harvey says

"Take the ones who can talk and get them interrogation" Jim says

"Oh and get this, some homeless nearby were saying something about colorful women walking around. Think it's something we should check out?" Harvey asks

"Knowing this town probably." Jim groans reaching in his desk and pulling out a cigarette

In the corner of his eye he looks to the window seeing something pass it quickly. Gordon clicks his tongue as he gets up.

"It's gonna be a long night Harvey. I'm heading to the roof for some air." Jim says holding up his smoke as he exits the room

Jim makes his way onto the roof alone. Standing near the railing and looking out to the city. In front of him was a massive glowing Metropolis neon signs and big shiny buildings. The glow lighting up the night sky. He lit his smoke and put it in his mouth inhaling as he looked behind to darker side of the city. The night nearly overtaking it as it looked old and run down, being much more quiet to the bustling uptown. A Zeppelin passed overhead as he exhaled blowing out smoke.

"You know smoking is bad for you, dude?" Amethyst says casually. Standing on the railing next to him

"JESUS-!" Jim shouts jumping back and quickly pulling out his revolver pointing it at Amethyst. Seeing that it was a rather short figure with a childish voice, he lowered his firearm "What the hell do you think you're doing up here, kid?!"

"Amethyst! What did we say about staying inconspicuous!" Pearl shouted angrily before putting on a smile at Jim. "I am so sorry about that. Judging by your aged appearance, she must have given you quit a startle." She turned to scowl at Amethyst. "Apologize to him. You could have given him a heart attack."

Jim had no idea where these two came from or how they could just talk to him casually after catching them on the roof. "Do you mind telling me why you decide to infiltrate through the GCPD and loiter on our rooftop?!" He shouted at the strange duo.

Amethyst couldn't help but snicker a bit at his outburst. "His shouting could really give you a run for your money, Pearl."

"I assure you, we did not sneak through your building. We merely leapt up on top of the roof." Pearl explained, hoping it would calm the old human down.

"Oh! That is so much more believable than breaking and entering a heavily secured police station!" Jim responded angrily.

"Exact-" Pearl began until she realized something. "Oh wait...this is that sarcasm that is so common amongst your culture."

"It's ok Jim…" Another voice caught him off guard, but this time, the commissioner didn't panic. "They're with me." Jim would turn to see none other then the Batman and Garnet standing next to him.

"Whoa dude... you're quieter than Garnet." Amethyst says with a laugh

"WHERE'S STEVEN?!" Pearl yells accusingly

"Safe and resting, he'll be returned once he's poison is entirely gone from his system

Jim looks at the odd group before him before lowering his gun with a groan.

"Of course they are." Jim says putting his gun back in it's holster

"Saw your handy work at the dock. I'm guessing their connected too." Jim says holding his smoke

"Yes. Someone close to them was involved with a human trafficking operation from Magpie." Batman says

"Magpie's doing human trafficking? We didn't find anyone there except the goons you laid out." Gordon says

"There was only one, a boy. He was with them." Batman says looking to the gems

"A boy? Why go after one boy?" Gordon asks

"That's what I want to find out. And why they're here. We need to know your connection to Magpie." Batman says

"Why are you guys talking about birds?" Amethyst asks

"We don't have any connection. We don't even know who this Magpie is!" Pearl shouts in an annoyed tone

"Steven was taken by three men. A woman was with them and appears to be the one leading them. I think they were passing him off to those men who work for Magpie." Garnet says

"So we have a second party to this? Great." Gordon groans

"There were three men in the building with him when I came. Twelve entered who worked for Magpie, with the three who came in the van." Batman says

"Which you rammed into the bay with your freaking tank! You know he has a freaking tank?" Amethyst asked Jim. Only for the commissioner to ignore her

"We only counted 14, one must've got away." Jim says

"Okay, seriously. Who is Magpie and what did she want with my Steven?" Pearl asks

"Magpie is the newest nut to curse this city. I thought things might've finally calmed down with him gone, but another rises up trying to take his place." Jim says

"She's been active for a few months specializing in high risk robberies of jewelry and antiques." Batman says

"She has an eye for anything that glitters under light. Which is why I'm surprised by her getting into moving people around." Jim says

"One of the thugs said someone hired Magpie to remain anonymous. This mystery woman took Steven, they give Steven to Magpie, Magpie gives him to the client." Batman says

"But who would go through all that just to kidnap this Steven kid?" Jim inquired. This question caused Pearl's eyes to widen as she found her answer.

"Luthor.." She hissed. Burrowing her brow down into a scowl.

"What?..." Jim turns his head towards Pearl. Not entirely hearing what the gem said.

"Lex Luthor!" Pearl shouts out loud as she drew her spear from her gem. Jim jumping back in shock how she drew her weapon out from seemingly nowhere. "Oh, if he thinks he can take my baby again for his sick experiments then he can-" Garnet got behind her as she held her in a grapple hold.

"Pearl, calm down!" Garnet tries to hold her steady. "Luthor deserves whatever you have planned and more, but Steven's safety is our top priority!"

"Is it me, or is Pearl freaking out a lot more lately?" Amethyst asks

"Lex Luthor?" Jim raised his brow. "Lex Luthor...the head of Lexcorp, hired a bunch of goons and one of Gotham's most insane thieves...to kidnap your kid?"

"There has been some rumors about him using his resources in the underworld." Batman said, attempting to back up the gems. "Although there's been no concrete evidence against him…"

"It has to be him I know!" Pearl says

"Well, your gonna need some proof miss." Jim says

"Magpie is the key. If we find her, we'll find those she was in contact with. Jim I need information on one of the thugs." Batman says holding out a photo of the leader

"Hm, I recognize him. Repeat offender, name Louie Reeve. Looks like he moved up from stealing TV's." Jim said

"Wait a minute... are you an officer of the law? Giving critical information to this man who is… clearly not a police officer." Pearl says gesturing to Batman

"We have an understanding. He can go places and do things I can't." Gordon says

"And if he goes to far?" Garnet asks

"I'll be there to put lock him in Blackgate. I will protect this city and everyone in it, even if it's from you." Jim says. Looking at the gems surprising them

"I know who you three are and what happened in Metropolis and I ain't gonna have that happen in my town." Jim says seriously

"Commissioner, we aren't a threat to anyone. We just want to figure out who is behind this to keep our family safe." Garnet says simply

Jim Gordon stares her down before letting out a sigh

"Louie usually hangs out uptown in the Kings Castle club. Has an associate named Bill who he deals with alot. He might know where Louie is, and lead you further to Magpie and your answers." Jim says

"Thank you commissioner." Pearl says

"If you find her, you call me and I'll have the force on her faster than-." Jim says turning to see Batman was already gone

"Well that's just rude, isn't it Garnet?" Pearl says turning and also seeing Garnet was gone.

"Not even a, 'Hey let's go'! Seriously Garnet, what the heck?!" Amethyst yells as she chases after them jumping off the roof, Pearl starts to follow until Gordon stops her

"Hey, I hope your boy is okay. I promise this psycho won't him or anyone ever again." Jim says getting a smile from Pearl as she left

"Batman and gem women... Gotham is a hell of a town." Jim says. Throwing and stamping out his cigarette before entering the building again

Unknown Area in Gotham City

In darkened room an eerie silence was carried out through the area, until a spotlight shined down. It shined on one spot and in that spot was a woman. She had pale almost white skin and white shoulder length straight hair. She had black make-up around her dark eyes. Sporting a black leather outfit with feathery wing-like ornaments on her shoulders and black thigh-high heeled leather boots.

Music suddenly filled the room as the woman began to dance. Every single step she made was gentle and calculated. She moved like a master ballerina, moving with grace barely making a sound. Even as her heels clicked on the floorboard. She spun and twirled in place as the music played, performing for an unknown audience until.

"MISS MAGPIE!" The leader of the goons who went after Steven Yelled entering the room throwing open the door and flooding the room with light

With the interruption, the music stopped as a key was miss-hit, and Magpie stopped her dancing. The lights turned on revealing that she was in the center of a large hall filled with various crates and glimmering treasures strewn about. There were men there who were watching her but now we're focused on the one who just interrupted the performance.

"O-Oh I'm sorry I didn't-!" The leader stammers

Magpie's face was unreadable as she stood up, taking a moment to straighten her hair. Her eyes then went to the man she had playing the piano, who looked visibly nervous.

"We'll pick up later, go. And you…. Louie was it? Come here." Magpie said gesturing him to come with her manicured nail

The man playing the piano got up and out of the center just as Louie came in breathing hard.

"Miss Magpie, I am so sorry for interrupting you-." Louie says

"Where's the boy?" Magpie says, moving towards a chair and nightstand where she picked up a towel and started to wipe herself

"Uh-w-well Miss... everything was going fine we had him, but then Batman showed up!" Louie says

"Again? This is the second time he got in my way." Magpie groaned as she took a drink from a water bottle

"Yeah. Not only that, but then these weird bitches showed up! And they were strong, like really freaking strong! We were fighting a bunch of monsters, I barely escaped when-." Louie says but is stopped

"Louie. Please get to the point. You don't have the boy." Magpie says

"N-nnnnn-no Magpie." Louie says nervously

"Hmmmmm, based on the scenario that is to be expected. But it may not be a total waste, as long as you got it." Magpie says her back still turned

"G-got what?" Louie asks

"The shiny, of course. The pink sparkly in the little boy's belly. You got it, right?" Magpie asks turning around with a creepy smile on her face

"Wh-why would I have it?" Louie asks

"Why? Because it's shiny of course. I must have all the shiny things, right boys?!" Magpie speaks to the other men

"YES MISS MAGPIE, ALL THAT GLITTERS WILL BE YOURS!" They all shout in sync

"But you didn't tell me to get it. We didn't even know that kid had a freaking gemstone in his gut!" Louie says

"Oh Louie. How long have you been with me?" Magpie asks

"Uh-." Louie says

"Not important, but you should know what I want. If it glitters, sparkles, and shines, I want it. I-want all-The Pretty-Thing!" Magpie says her voice having a bit of an edge

"And did you see that shiny he had? How it glitters? How it gleamed? If I held it up to the light I bet it would have the cutest little shine." She said holding herself with glee

"I could hear it from the photo. I could hear it say 'Take me. Take me, Hold me. Clean me. Let me shine. Let me be yours, only yours' Couldn't you hear it?" Magpie says her voice sounding estatic

"Um…. No." Louie says

"Oh, too bad." Magpie says

Just then she shot her leg up perfectly upward and a vertical cut appeared on the man's chest. He let out a scream as blood poured out and her stumbled back trying to stop the bleeding. Magpie lowered her leg and picked up a small device on the table. She then marched forward towards Louie who was backing up fearfully chest, still bleeding. She took a few steps, letting him back away as she watched. She then gave a small nod as she pressed a button on the device. With that a trap door opened and the man fell through screaming. A painful THUD was heard followed by echoey pained screams.

"O-OH GOD! P-PLEASE HELP ME! SOMEBODY! PLEASE!" Louie screamed from the bottom as Magpie looked in uninterested

Magpie then pressed another button on the switch and from the open trapdoor the sound of crackling electricity and blue flashes could be seen. Then loud ominous thuds filled the air coming from the trap door.

"N-n-no! No please! MISS MAGPIE, I'M SORRY! PLEASE NOT THIS! KEEP IT AWAY! NO-NO-NOOOOOO!" Louie yelled

Magpie then walked away from the trap door as sounds of tearing flesh came out of the hole. With another click of the switch the trapdoor closed, and Magpie looked out at the men she commanded.

"What do I want boys?" Magpie asks

"ALL THAT GLITTERS AND SHINES!"

"Good to know we're all clear on that. Now, find that boy and get me my SHINY!" Magpie says with a sadistic grin

The Batcave

Steven groans as he tosses and turns in bed. A sick feeling coursing through him as his memories ran wild. So many flashes he couldn't quite put together of the men, guns, and a figure a dark imposing figure. Steven's eyes shot open and he let out a startled scream as he sat up in the bed. He let out a groan as as he held his neck seeing a small bandage on the injection points. He felt drained, looking around as he ran his hands over his face. He was in a sterile room in a comfy bed, but this wasn't any place he knew. He saw the door and pushed himself up and out of the bed. His legs were a bit shaky but he was able to move. He made it to the door and tried opening it only to find it locked. He tried pulling it open with all he had, which due to his current physical condition, wasn't much. He pounded on the door filled with worry.

"H-Hello! Is anyone out there? I-I would like to be let out! Hello?!" Steven pleaded pounding on the door

As Steven did this, he was being watched by a small camera in the room. This camera showed everything he was doing to Alfred and Dick, who were above the cave in a security room. They sat on chairs watching the TV Screen.

"We should let the poor boy out." Alfred said

"You heard Bruce, we have to keep him here." Dick says with a groan watching the screen

"Aren't you friends with the young man?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah...at least I think so." Dick answered. Recalling how friendly the boy was during their brief encounter

"Well it is healthy for a boy to have peers his own age." As Alfred said that, he tapped a button on the security system's computer.

Steven heard a click come from the door suddenly. His weak hand shakingly going up to the handle as he twisted it open. He leaned against the door as it opened in an attempt to balance himself.

"Who-whoever did that...th-thanks." He weakly showed his gratitude as he began

"PENNYWORTH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Dick yells

"You said you wanted to be a normal kid." Alfred answered with a small smile

"Y-yes, I mean No! I-this-What if he finds out what's going on?!" Dick panics for a bit

"Well then I suggest you get down there, Master Grayson. And make sure he stays in the cave and explain the situation to him. Also I suggest you wear something that hides your identity." Alfred says plainly

"Oh-OH YOU! Okay-alright-ALRIGHT!" Dick says trying to gather his thoughts as he ran out of the security room. He makes his way into a bedroom reaching under the bed and pulling out a suitcase with the word Grayson on it

Meanwhile, Steven slowly made his way out of the room. He would find himself in a large cave with the faint sound of running water echoing from outside it. The poor boy stumbled and tripped grabbing onto a railing for support. Awe and worry filled him as he looked up to the massive cave he was in. His came to the center area before the massive computer, the setup reminding him of the Fortress of Solitude. As he looked around he lost his footing and fell onto his side. He groaned looking up to the cave face taking a moment to think about what was going on. Then a squeak got his attention and he turned his head.

A small bat was hiding underneath the operating table staring at Steven. The boy let out a startled yelp and it shrieked and flew at him. Steven yelped as he could feel a bit of wind burst at his face from the creatures wings and shivered as he looked back in the hope it was gone. He then opened his eyes and saw the small creature was on his chest still staring at him. He let out half a yelp but stopped once he got a good look at the animal.

"Y-Ya know, you aren't as scary as people let on." Steven said sheepishly looking at bat's small face

"Then again you usually fly right into people's faces, so it makes sense that people would freak out. Though you just sitting there in the light…. Your kinda cute." Steven says with a small laugh as the small creature examined him scratching it's face

"So, where are your friends? Don't you guys usually come in packs….. Or a…. What is a bunch of bats called?" Steven asks, just as the Bat crawls off his shirt and then takes off

Steven watches as the Bat flies to the ceiling, it took a moment but overhead he could see more Bats hanging from there. The smaller one joined them hanging upside down.

"Hm, at least your not alone. Like me." Steven says as he sits up with a groan

"Who said you were alone?" Steven heard a voice as a hand hidden in a dark green glove held out to him. Attached to it was an arm clad in crimson red. Trailing up it, Steven would meet the face of another boy around his age, but his eyes were hidden behind a domino mask.

Steven examines the boy seeing he was about as tall as him her wore a bright red short sleeved vest. On the right side of his chest was a bright yellow 'R' in a black circle, around his waist was a black belt with a bit yellow buckle. He wore a pair of light green trunks that had a scale like design, and small light green shoes. Steven looked at the boy surprised.

"Who….. are you?" Steven asks

"A friend." He says smiling

* * *

**_(Note: Remember this moment, cause this is where the "Universe's Finest" Duo was born. Me and Jad are excited for this friendship between Dick Grayson and Steven, it's gonna be so cute. Also as a heads up updates may come slower in the future, I've decided to focus on some projects I put aside as well as more smaller projects. We still have the next chapter and are working on it, it'll just take a bit longer. Also if you like what you've read please leave a comment it's appreciated. ^^_**


	9. Ch 8: Gems in the Dark Knight (Part 3)

**Steven's DC Universe:**

**Dawn of the Trinity**

_**(****Note: Hey everyone guess whose back :D I know it's been a long while since the last update, but you know life got in the way and 2020 has been one heck of a year for everyone. But Me and my Co-Author are back along with a third addition to our team I'm happy to have. I promise the next update won't take as long. Just got back into the groove of things with this and I am excited for the future. :)**_

The Batcave

Steven stares up at the boy holding out his gloved hand for him to take. Steven was wary he was still in a place he didn't know, with someone he didn't know. But it was someone his age and he didn't feel malicious or even looked like it with his colorful costume. And for some reason he felt friendly and familiar, so he took the boy's hand and let him help himself up.

"How are you feeling?" the masked boy asked

"I'm okay, just a little….. Shaky. Where am I?" Steven asks

"Okay, what do you remember?" the boy asked

"Um….. I was taken, kidnapped by these men. And there was a woman with a weird plasticky face. The gems came, I passed out, and…. Wait a minute. Something happened before." Steven said as he thought a little harder on the moment

"O-oh-OH! BATMAN! BATMAN IS REAL! HE WAS THERE AND HE WAS REAL! HE WAS SUPER BIG, DARK, kinda scary. HE THREW THESE LITTLE METAL BAT THINGS AND I THINK HE BROKE A GUYS ARM WHICH WAS REALLY SCARY. BUT THEN HE LOOKED SAD WHEN I FREAKED OUT A LITTLE WHICH MADE ME FEEL BAD!" Steven began to ramble quickly

"Yeah, that all happened. You were poisoned and very near death. You were brought here to be treated and left in that room to rest." the boy says

Steven's hand went to his neck where the injection point once was "I….I remember burning in my veins. He told me to stay calm and that I was going to be okay." Steven said remembering the moment in the car

"And as for where you are, well he likes to call this place the BATCAVE." the boy says gesturing around the area

"... that is the coolest name for a secret lair I've ever heard." Steven said in pure amazement

"Y-yeah, it's pretty cool." The boy says

"I recall you saying the exact same thing when you first entered the cave." Alfred spoke in his ear

"Anyway, you've been out of it for a little over an hour. But you are still feeling some of the after effects you need to sit down." the boy says taking Steven's hand and guiding him to a chair

"Thanks. I-I do need to sit for a bit." Steven says thankfully as he takes a seat

Steven calms down. leaning on the chair and catching his breath. The boy let out a relieved sigh seeing Steven rest on the seat and calm his breathing.

"So, is your name Richard or something?" Steven asks

"WHY….. would you assume that?" the boy asks trying to hide surprise

"Well you do have that R on your outfit." Steven says pointing to it

"SHIT!" Dick yelled internally trying to keep his face neutral

"No my name is not Richard." He managed to say without cracking

"So what does the R mean?" Steven asks

Dick's mind began to race as he tried to think of an answer as to not clue in Steven to who he really is. He went through hundreds of names in his head until something unlocked in his brain, a memory from a happier time.

_"That was incredibly dangerous! You both could've been hurt or worse!"_

_"But we weren't! Dick saved me!"_

_"It was quite the move you pulled."_

_"It was amazing I've never seen anything like it! I could learn something from you little bro."_

_"Please don't attempt it again. My heart can't take anymore."_

_"You gave us all a good scare, but we are all happy your safe. You're really showing off that quick thinking."_

_"You know with that outfit of yours and the way you flew across the sky. You almost looked like a….."_

"Robin." Dick says

"Huh?" Steven asks

"The R. It stands for Robin. That's my name." Robin says smiling

"Robin? Huh, I guess that makes sense. Plus the colors kinda match." Steven says

'He's buying it sweet!' the newly dubbed Robin thinks keeping a calm face

"So...you know Batman" Steven asked curiously at the red and green clad boy

"Know him? I fight crime with him." Robin ginned a big as he couldn't help but boast a bit. The marveled look of amazement on Steven's face inflating his ego

"Wow! So you go out and fight bad guys like him with all the cool Martial Arts and Ninja stuff?" Steven practically shouted.

"Well not exactly like him, I have my own way of doing things." Robin said with a smirk

"I get to join the gems on missions but...I don't get to help much." His face faltered a bit. "I mean...I figured out how to make a bubble, but I'm still trying to figure out my powers"

Robin couldn't help but feel sorry about the fellow ward. "Hey.. it took me a while before Batman could let me join him. And even then there's still some stuff he thinks is too dangerous for me." he said with a hint of annoyance

Steven couldn't help but smile as he saw that this wonderous boy was trying to make him feel better. It put Steven at ease as he rose from the seat regaining some strength.

"Huh. You know, I thought he was a giant bat thing like all those people online keep saying." Steven said as he marveled at the displays before him.

There were a few empty ones but two were filled, one had a Batsuit that looked pretty basic and to be made from grey and black, cloth and spandex, it had multiple patches and stitches. Another was darker and looked to be a bit more armored. Finally he caught a glimpse of one display that had large bulky armor that seemed like it was missing a few pieces. Like it was a work in progress.

"Nope. He's as human as you or me." Robin corrected him.

"So… a human did all that?" Steven whispered. Feeling a bit of hope for himself when compared to the gems and Superman

"Yeah that guy pushed himself to the limit and beyond, he's a crime-fighting machine." Robin states

"Yeah I saw, he moved like those guys in those Martial Arts movies." Steven said as he remembered Batman fighting.

"That and more. He knows every Martial Arts style ever." Robin boasted with a smile

"Really?! Man I wonder what Pearl would think of tha….. PEARL, GARNET, AMETHYST! THEY'RE PROBABLY FREAKING OUT EVER WHERE I AM, I GOTTA CALL THEM!" Steven says in a realizing panic

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down! They know your here. Well not exactly here, but they know you're being taken care of." Robin says trying to calm him down

"Oh thank goodness… but what about my dad?" Steven worries again

"It'll be fine you'll see him again soon, but for right now you got to stay here." Robin says in a calming voice

"O-okay then. I wonder what they're doing now." Steven asks curiously

"Oh they're meeting Batman at the GCPD to figure out who kidnapped you." Robin says

"Oh they're teaming up to fight bad guys?" Steven says excited

"Eeeeeehhhhhh, probably not." Robin said blatantly

"Why not?" Steven asked a little disappointed

"Batman is good at his job, and he knows it. He's always going it alone and saying 'I don't need help'' Robin explained. Making his voice as deep and raspy as best as he could when he said that last line. "Plus he hardly trusts anyone, I've been here for a little over a year and he doesn't even trust me to walk the dog." Robin said

"Well, he seems like a nice guy. Plus the gems are super reliable and cool. I bet right now they're getting along and thinking up a game plan." Steven says

**Elsewhere in Gotham**

"Are we really following this deranged individual?" Pearl asks Garnet as they leap across the buildings  
"If we want to see Steven again, we'll have to" Garnet whispered to her.

"Garnet! We are following a man dressed like a flying rodent! He is clearly not well and we do not have the time to indulge a crazy human's delusions." Pearl whispered back

"He seems pretty well put together for a crazy guy." Amethyst says coming close to the two as they jumped

"Amethyst have you even looked at him?!" Pearl says annoyed  
"Yeah and he's freaking badass. He's got throwing things, a car tank, and a awesome costume!" Amethyst marveled. You sure he isn't an amazon or Kryptamaniac or whatever Supes is?"

"I don't know, but he's trained and has resources." Garnet says

"I was able to identify a few of the styles he used on those ruffians and I will admit he is adept and skilled." Pearl says reluctantly

"That police officer seems to trust him so that will give him a little leeway. Right now, we see what he has. But if he's on a wild goose chase, we leave and do this our way." Garnet says seriously

"He's stopped." Pearl says as they came to a building The King's Castle Club

The building was not the tallest but it was pretty well lit with the club's name proudly on the building's face for all to see. Muffled music could be heard from within the walls as people on the street were filtered into the building through a bouncer. The gems landed on the darkened roof to see Batman working on a door with a keypad lock.

"So this is the place that Bill guy is at?" Amethyst says leaning on the wall next to the door. Watching him trying to open the door.

"Please be quiet I need to concentrate." Batman says not looking away from the door

Just then Garnet walked up to the door grabbing the doorknob and then with a quick twist the lock broke and the opened.

"Your welcome. Let's find Bill." Garnet says as she dropped the doorknob onto the ground. Preparing to go in.  
"No. I'll go find Bill" Batman injected. Putting heavy emphasis on the word 'I'll'. "This will require a more stealth approach. Something you three lack." He pointed at the busted doorknob as proof.  
"Then we'll simply blend in with those rapscallions." Pearl said in a rather matter of factual tone. A bright violet glow covered Amethyst. Once it diseppettated, the short quartz stood in a black leather jacket. Her upper torso covered in a white tube top that showed off her chubby midriff. Her short legs adorned in dark purple pants with tears on the front thighs. And finally, her feet were hidden in thick white leather boots with purple studs on the sides.  
"Now you're talking my language!" Amethyst grinned. Half of her head shaved while the other half was long in the front and covered half her confidant face. "Just follow my lead and you'll be fine."  
"And what makes you think I'll let you jeopardize this mission?" Batman sternly interrupted once more. "This isn't an all out brawl like the ones you do with Superman. It'll require keeping your emotions in check and commiting to your role. You have to not only convince them but yourselves! Believe you're the person you're passing yourself off as."  
"Geez. You sound like you think you're an expert at this or something." Amethyst said in a bored tone.  
"Trust me. I have experience" Batman simply replied.  
"Batman…" Garnet began in a calm tone. Her stoic expression could rival the Dark Knight's face. "I know we don't exactly...mesh well with the way you handle things. But Steven was left in our care and if there's a chance this Magpie could threaten his safety again, we are not going to take it. With or without you we are going to find her, and you can even be with us and show us how to do this silently, or we can do this our way." Garnet says

"And let me tell ya, this place probably isn't gonna be standing if we do." Amethyst says with a smirk

Batman's face remained stoic but his frown seemed to deepen slightly as he and Garnet stared down. After a few seconds Batman pulled out a photo and handed it to Garnet who took it.

"This is Bill, if he's really in there, find a way to bring him to the roof, then we can interrogate him. Keep a low profile and don't draw any attention to yourself unless you have to." Batman instructed before adding. "I'm only doing this to prevent this from escalating, since you seem to have disguises on hand."

Garnet smirked a bit before she began to glow. Once the bright maroon light subsided, she stood in her disguise. While she still had her shades, a spike studded choker collar wrapped around her and her afro cut into a square mohawk. She wore a salmon pink tank shirt and a dark red denim jacket. On the back, A large black fist pattern was patched on the back of the jacket with the words "Stronger Than You" right below it. And finally, her thick legs were covered in plaid patterned red and black colored jeans.

Pearl nodded as her form glowed for a few seconds, she now stood in a frilly light blue top and yellow shorts. Fluffy pink leg warmers covered her long thin legs and thick warmers on her wrists as well. On her head covering her gem was a light blue sweatband with a star in the middle.  
"I'm ready." She says confidently. Only for Amethyst to burst out laughing  
"THAT'S what you consider punk?!" The short gem laughed hysterically.

"What? Isn't this what humans wear in these kinds of places?" Pearl asked

"Yeah... maybe in the last decade! HAHA-Oh wow, Pearl! I always thought you were out of touch, but seriously, this is a whole nother level!" Amethyst laughed wiping a tear from her eye

Pearl blushed in embarrassment and began to argue with Amethyst about her attire, Amethyst mocking her back. Batman and Garnet stood to the side in silence with narrowed eyes as they watched the two argue.

"Enough! Time to focus." Garnet said as she walked to the two

"Alright! Let's hit the club!" Amethyst says energetically

"Amethyst, please! We must take this seriously." Pearl pleads

"We have our target. We find him and bring him to the roof, without causing a scene if possible" Garnet explained as Batman stood to the side in silence

The quartet moved swiftly down the stairs. Making sure not to catch anyone's attention.  
"You three try to blend in on the dance floor and gather intel. I'll try to find our target"Batman ordered. Before they could protest, he swiftly pulled out a claw-like object. The claw shot out against an air vent and he was able to yank it off like it was nothing.

The gems made their way through the doorway and down the stairs as Batman vanished into the vent. As they continue down, the sound of music gets louder. They came to the final door opening it and the music reaching its maximum volume. The gems walked out and were greeted by flashing neon lights, loud music, and dozens upon dozens of people together and dancing. The club smelled of smoke, alcohol, and sweat as the music pounded in their ears. Pearl having to wince a bit from the noise and smell  
"Dear stars! Do humans have their senses dulled from this lifestyle?!" She gritted her teeth as 3 of her senses were overwhelmed

"I kinda like it, smells like a wrestling ring." Amethyst says  
"Just ignore it Pearl, we have our task." Garnet said  
"Where do we start?" Amethyst asks

"The obvious move would be to split up and try to find him." Pearl said  
"I CALL DANCE FLOOR!" Amethyst said running off to the lower level

"AMETHYST! You just can't-ugh-Garnet what are we…?" Pearl asked Garnet turning around only to see Garnet walking away in her own direction

"Of course." Pearl says with an exhausted sigh as she leans on the railing looking down at the dance floor

Just then a man walked up to Pearl

"Hey~" The man says clearly wanting to flirt

"Not in your short life, meatbag." Pearl says not even looking at him  
"Okay~" The man says not breaking stride as he walked away

Amethyst had just made her way to the dance floor with a confident smirk on her face. The music filled her ears, just how she liked. As she got into the groove of the music, making her way forward, she was stopped by a man in front of her.

"Aren't you a little short to be in a place like this?" He asks

"Aren't you a little old to be wearing that necklace and think it's cool?" Amethyst retorts. Pointing to the engraved gold chain around his neck, clearly offending the man

"Why don't you run along before you get crushed out there?" The man says annoyed

"Screw you pal! I'm getting my groove on tonight" Amethyst angrily shot back

"Okay Girlie, it's time for you to go." The man began reaching for Amethyst

The gems eye twitched in annoyance as he reached for her, and in a single moment she grabbed him by the wrist before he could touch her. Then with a swift movement she flipped the man onto his back with a BAM. The man grunted as he hit the ground now looking up at Amethyst's smirking face in surprise.

"By the way, you know a guy named Bill who hangs around here?" Amethyst asks

"Um… N-no." the man squeaks

"Ah well, that's one asked. A couple dozen more to go." Amethyst says with a small laugh as she went to the dance floor as she made her way a guy with a mohawk look at Amethyst a sleazy look on his face "hey lady, want to dance" he offered in a creepy tone, but Amethyst caught on with a disgust look on her face "Ugh! No I don't, skin-head."  
"Aw, don't be like that, little lady." He grinned as he began to dance close to him. Amethyst could feel her fist shaking a bit as he bumped his hip against her. "One little dance ain't gonna hurt you."  
"No, but it'll hurt you." Amethyst said casually before headbutting the man in his hip and sending him across the room. As he clutched himself in pain, the bouncer came over.  
"Making more of our female patrons uncomfortable?" The bouncer grabbed him by his leg as he began to pull him out, only for Amethyst to stop him  
"Wait!...Do you know a Bill?" Amethyst asked.  
"What...I-no, you crazy bitch!" The man shouted loudly at her.  
"Ok, now you can kick him out." Amethyst casually said as the bouncer continued to drag him

Pearl was on the level above, letting out an annoyed huff as she made her way through the crowd. She got a few odd looks, but most just chose to ignore her as weirdos were a common thing in places like this. Or they were simply too drunk to reply. Eventually, Pearl made her way to the open bar.

"Hello there, missy! What can I get you tonight?" The bartender asks Pearl. Not reacting at all to her attire

"I'm actually looking for some information, good sir." Pearl asks. Stepping up to the counter

"Hey, you can't just be asking questions without buying something first, Miss." he replies, not missing a beat

"Ugh-alright what do you have to purchase?" Pearl asks with an annoyed groan  
"We got rum, beer on tap, frozen margaritas, and -" He listed off the drinks before Pearl interrupted with a groan  
"I'm sorry but can I have a glass of water" The bartender shrugged.  
"Sure. Tap water or sparkling water with a lime on the glass." Pearl winced at the thought of tap water.  
'It's water tainted from sloshing down in the sewers! Why would humans want to drink that?' The gem thought to herself. 'Then again it's places like these where these types of rapscallions would consume such revile food and drink.' Such deminted beverages that have a negative effect on their bodies and it really disgusts her.

"I'll take a clean water with the lime on the glass" Pearl answers with a bit of an annoyed sneer

The Bartender clicks his tongue before reaching under the bar and pulling out a bottle of water. He poured it into a champagne glass and added the lime on the rim As he handed it to her, Pearl was just about to place it on a coaster. That is until she remembered she had to fit in with the crowd here. So she pulled off the most rebellious act she could think of…. Place the drink on the bar counter WITHOUT a coaster!

After receiving a "Really?" look from the Bartender he proceeded to go back to cleaning his glasses.

"So about that information?" Pearl asks

"What do you want to know?" The Bartender asks

"Do you know an individual who regulars this establishment named Bill?" Pearl asks

"Pretty common name, anything specific sister?" The Bartender asks

"Oh-well, he is a gentleman who is….involved in a rather shady business in Gotham. Perhaps knowing some…. Unsavory individuals?" Pearl ask leaning in with a sly smirk

"Mhm, sorry can't help ya." The Bartender says

"WHAT?! You said you would give information?" Pearl said annoyed

"I said I would answer your questions. Speaking of which, that water is $5." The Bartender says pointing to her glass

"FOR WATER?!" Pearl screams

"1 for the water, 4 for the lime." He replies

Pearl gumbles to herself in anger before reaching for her wallet and pulling out a five and slamming on the table. Pearl slumps in her seat annoyed as she downed the water in a single gulp, taking the lime and fiddling with it between her fingers. As she did another woman clearly drunk walked up and sat on the stool next to Pearl. She did a little spin on her stool before grabbing the counter to stop herself.

"One more please!" She slurred

"To add to the four others, sure." The Bartender says pulling out another glass and giving her the drink. She giggles taking a sip before looking to Pearl

"Can I help you?" Pearl asks

"I think you're cute." She says

"WHAT?!" Pearl says surprised

"I'm Stacy, I really like your outfit, it's so 80's. Is it like a costume thing?" Stacy asks swaying in her chair

"Eeeehhhh, sure it is. I like your outfit as well." Pearl says with a shrug

"Aw, aren't you sweet. This is a costume as well you know, wanna guess what I am?" Stacy asks with a playful whisper

"Um-your a-respected and law-abiding member of society?" Pearl replies nervously

"How did you guess?! HA-HA-HA-no but seriously I'm a drunk slut with zero standards." Stacy says blatantly while leaning in to Pearl with a sultry look. Pearl blushes and drops her drink with a crash

Garnet strode confidently across the clubs. All eyes were on the statue-esque beauty making her way through without a care. People parted to give her space as she walked, the confidence and control and exhumed making them move. She knew where she was going and didn't let anything get in her way. In front of her was the target she narrowed down with her future vision to a VIP section. Behind the two massive guards blocking the way was the man she was looking for Bill. An average man in a black suit and slicked back blonde hair happily drinking and chatting with two beautiful giggling women. Without missing a beat Garnet strolled over to the VIP section, only to be stopped by the guards.

"Where do you think your going?" The guardsmen asked

"To talk to the man in there." Garnet responds simply

"Only people invited by the VIP are allowed in." The guardsmen responds

"I believe mine will be coming any second now." Garnet says adjusting her visor

At that exact second Bill has just looked past the guards and at Garnet. His eyes immediately scanned the beauty before him from the bottom all the way to the top. And the moment he reached Garnet's face she had just lifted her visor up a bit showing off one of her eyes and locking it on Bill. She then proceeded to wink at him sending a shiver up his spine.

"Hey Lady! What's your name?" Bill yells from his seat

"Garnet."Garnet replies with a cool stoicism

"And you're looking for me?" Bill asks

"I think it's more accurate to say, you just found me." Garnet says with a confident smirk

"... let her through." Bill says clearly blushing barely acknowledging the other two women now

As Garnet made her way to Bill, he stared awestruck at the tall curvy figure. "Girls, mind making some room for us?" He asked, not bothering to look at the two girls who walked away in an annoyed huff.  
"No need. The two of us won't be here long anyway." Garnet said bluntly as she crossed her arms. Leaning down a bit to look him dead in the eyes.  
"Oh?" Bill smirked as he thought he figured what she was implying. "Something I can give ya?"  
"There is…" Garnet said matter of factly. "But not here. Let's go somewhere more private." She offered her hand down to him, quite roughly pulling him up from his seat.

"Love a lady who let's me skip the spending and get straight to it!" Bill said excited as Garnet guided him out of the VIP booth

Garnet pulled him along out of the VIP section past the guards and the jealous women. The people made way as Garnet walked up the stairs with Bill following behind. Garnet and Bill made their way to the Hallway towards the roof stairs.

"So you wanna go to the roof, huh?" Bill says as he reaches for his pocket

"It's nice, private, the type of place where no one can hear you scream." Garnet says stoically

"Oh ho! You like it rough huh?" Bill said

"Trust me it's gonna be rough." Garnet says about the reach the stairs

"Good, that's just how I like it." Bill says with a smirk

Click

Garnet stopped as she felt the cold barrel of a pistol push against the back of her neck. Bill pulled out a pistol on Garnet and held up his phone in his other hand.

"Just got a text telling me a buddy of mine is dead." Bill says emphasizing the phone and the message on it

_Louie got axed by the bird. Was being chased by some strange women last time I heard_

"And here you are. A strange, albeit incredibly attractive woman walking right up to me saying she's looking for me. Don't take a genius to add this up beautiful. Now turn around." Bill says forcefully

Garnet did as she was told raising her hands and turning to face Bill, though there was no fear coming from her. She still oozed control and confidence as she stoically stared Bill down through her visor.

"I don't know all the details. But you got my associate in such hot water, that crazy bird killed him. And I think she has some serious questions for you." Bill says threateningly

"Interesting. Cause I have some questions for her as well." Garnet says cooly

"Right. Listen beautiful, you can drop the cool act now. You're gonna come with me back to the VIP section and wait for Magpie's goons to pick you up and I can get paid. Bet you didn't see this coming, did ya?" Bill says with a laugh

"Actually…. I did." Garnet says with a sly smirk

Before Bill could even say anything Garnet's, hand moved towards the gun lightning quick, pulling it out of his hands in one swift movement. Bill was in utter shock needing a moment to realize his gun was gone, Garnet now holding in her hands. Garnet smiles as she crushes it in her hands with ease and drops it to the ground in a metal ball. Once again, Bill was in pure shock. Leaving himself open for Garnet who grabbed him by the throat. Bill gagged as he felt something on Garnet's palm push against his neck as she lifted him off the ground with one hand and pushed him against the wall.

"Now listen here, Magpie tried to hurt someone I care about deeply. So you are gonna tell me where to find her, NOW!" Garnet commanded, giving him a rough shove against the wall "Ah-agah-kaaah!" Bill gagged as he flailed trying to break free to no avail

"Oh right…. air. What do you have to say now?" Garnet says as she eases up on her grip

"Guh-Kack-KILL HER!" Bill yells enraged, just as a massive hand grabbed Garnet by the shoulder

Pearl was still with Stacy who was drunkenly leaning against her laughing hysterically as Pearl blushed and stammered.

"Look-how short-ma skirt is!" Stacy drunkenly yells pulling on her mini-skirt as she leans close to the frozen Pearl

"OH-my stars and shards!" Pearl yelps. Her blush deepening

BAM

Pearl's along with everyone's else's head turned towards the source of the sound. Pearl's eyes widening as she saw Garnet in mid-air having been thrown off the second floor. Amethyst looked up in surprise as Garnet started to fall towards the dance floor. Everyone screamed and cleared out. Amethyst grabbing one patron and pulling him out of the way. Garnet landed back first onto the dance floor with a CRASH, Cracking the floor as she did. Amethyst immediately runs up to Garnet.

"So I take it you found him?" Amethyst asks

"Yep." Garnet answered. Sitting up as if nothing happened as she looks up at the second floor

"KILL THAT BITCH!" Bill yells as a massive thug jumps from the second floor onto the first and starts marching up to Garnet who got up and dusted himself off

"You just made a big mistake." The thug says as he began cracking his knuckles

"Yeah 'YOU' did." Garnet replied in a calm tone. Meeting him eye to eye

The Thug immediately throws a punch to Garnet's face, only for her to catch it by the wrist. She quickly twists his arm forcing him to one knee with a pained grunt, before letting go and throwing an open palm to his chest. The thug was sent flying back towards a table, crashing into it as people moved out of the way. Everyone was silent as Garnet stood. Rolling her wrist before looking up at Bill

"You still got some questions to answer Bill!" Garnet yells up at him

"...Some-body KILL HER!" Bill yells angrily. His voice echoing throughout the club

Upon his command, people around the club stood up and began to surround Garnet who had a serious look on her face before she began cracking her knuckles. Bill looked down at Garnet from the second floor and started to make his way towards the exit, only to have a shimmering spear block his way.

"That is so cool! Are you magic?" Stacy slurs as Pearl glares at Bill

"You aren't leaving just yet!" Pearl says seriously

"HOW MANY OF YOU ARE THERE?!" Bill yells

From behind Pearl, a gun cock could be heard as the Bartender pulls a gun on her. Not missing a beat, the gem throws an elbow behind her, causing the gun to shoot into the air sending all those nearby into a panic and to run away. Pearl then spins around hitting the Bartender with a backhand that sends his head to the side. Pearl then grabs his head with both hands and slams him face first onto the counter with a BAM before pulling him out of the bar and throwing him on the floor. Two goons with Uzi's stood in front of Bill and readied their guns. Seeing this, Pearl grabbed the still very drunk Stacy and pulled her behind the bar as they unloaded their clips onto her. Pearl covered Stacy with her body as bullets hit the glasses and bottles shattering them, finally the shooting stopped the goons needed to reload.

"Stay down!" Pearl orders Stacy before grabbing one of the still intact bottles

"If we make it out of here alive, I am so gonna rock your pointy nosed world. YOU ARE SO HOT!" Stacy yells

"Thank….. You?" Pearl says a little unsure

The goons just finished reloading as Pearl leapt out and chucked the bottle at one of the goons. It hits one of them in the head, shattering and bringing him to the ground. The other caught off guard by the action gave Pearl time to come in and hit him with an uppercut grabbing the gun from his hand as she kicked him away. Bill pushed himself against the wall as Pearl glared at him dismantling the gun easily.

"Where's Magpie and what does she want from Steven?" Pearl demanded. Stomping towards Bill

"Who?"Bill said as he looked at her with confusion and fear

"The boy that you and your men abducted from Beach City." Pearl yelled annoyed

Before she could yell more one of the goons tackled her over the railing of the second floor. The two fell from the second onto the first floor the goon on top of Pearl. Something Pearl quickly corrected kicking the goon off of her and getting to her feet. She looks back up to the second floor seeing the grinning Bill. Pearl growled at him as a goon came from behind throwing a punch only for her to grab his wrist and throw him into a wall. Pearl then weaved past two other swinging thugs before sweeping the legs out from under one and sending an open palm into the chest of another goon Another one started to rush Pearl only to have another Goon slam into him, Pearl turns to see it was Garnet who threw him at his cohort.

Garnet was also preoccupied with the other goons, meanwhile Amethyst was having her own fun. Four Thugs tried tackling Garnet to the ground, but the gem was like a tree giving no reaction to their attempts. She then grabbed two by the backs of their shirts and threw them overhead into a table, she then threw a knee into the gut of another sending him into the air and crashing back down into the ground, and for the final one she picked him up by the collar locking eyes with the terrified man before headbutting him and dropping him unconscious body to the ground.

Amethyst was a purple blur as she zoomed through the goons before her. She dropkicked one in the chest sending him flying back before landing on her hands and doing an impressive leg sweep to another. She then pushed off the ground, launching herself onto the head of another thug. With a wild grin, she performed a Hurricana sending him to the ground. As she got to her feet she summoned her whip and wrapped it around the ankles of one goon before pulling his feet from under him and sending him into two of his friends.

"Everyone, he's up there! Don't let him get away!" Pearl yelled as flipped another goon over her shoulder seeing the Bill once again trying to make a run for it

CRASH!

Everyone looked up to see Batman descending from a hole in the ceiling, his cape outstretched as wings casting a shadow over everyone. Batman locked eyes with a terrified Bill as he descended, only to flip in the air and throw a Batarang at him. It hit his forehead with a WHACK and a pained grunt as he fell back. Batman twisted in the air again this time landing on another thug knocking them out. As a group of goons with guns came running in, Batman jumped back and threw three Batarangs at them disarming them as their guns fell to the ground. The crack of a whip filled the air as Amethyst lashed onto one of the dropped weapons and with a quick spin pistol whipped the three goons with the weapon knocking them out.

"You've been planning that entrance for awhile?" Amethyst asked with a smirk as Batman joined the group

"Just clear out these thugs so we can deal with Bill." Batman says as he grabs the fist of one Thug and quickly counters with an elbow to the jaw

"We had this situation under control." Pearl says as she bashes the butt of her spear into the side of another goons head

"I could tell from the gunshots." Batman says glaring at pearl as he throws another Batarang into the gang of goons

"Was that a joke? I didn't think you could make those." Amethyst laughs as she cracks her whip

"This is on me, I thought I had him. Allow me to correct this mistake." Garnet says as she summons her gauntlets

"OFF THE GROUND!" Pearl yells as she leaps up the wall to the second floor. Amethyst followed and Batman, not missing a bea,t used his grapple gun to get to the ceiling as Garnet raised her gauntlets over her head and with a yell brought them down

WHAM!

Garnet slammed her fists onto the ground creating a massive eclectic shockwave the shook the whole building, probably the block. All the thugs were launched into the air with the added bonus of having electricity course through them. Batman, Pearl, and Amethyst watched as they all flew up, but then crashed back down to the ground. The Dance floor was in utter ruin with Garnet the epicenter surrounded the unconscious goons.

"Was that really necessary?" Batman asked

"No, but it was quicker." Garnet said cracking her knuckles

"Oh dear... So much damage." Pearl says

"Hope this place has insurance." Amethyst laughs

"Ugh-my-head-wha-?" Bill groans

"Time to wake up, William." Pearl says

"Oh my head, what happened? Why can't I see?" Bill stammers

"Allow me to help with that." Garnet says as she removes her hand so he can see as he look at the damage of the building and that he was currently upside down

"What the hell! You bitch! I'll kill you!" Bill yells enraged until a Black gloves grabs him by the collar and turn him around

"That is no way to talk to a lady." Batman says glaring daggers into the criminal

"Ah-ah-y-y-your the-!" Bill stammers in a cold sweat

"Yep it's the one and only Batman! You know the guy that's known for hanging guys like you off buildings and leaving them in traction. Anyway, he has some questions for you and it would be in your best interest to answer them truthfully." Amethyst says with a grin

Bill was having a full on panic attack, these three women decimated all his hired muscle and he was now face to face with Batman.

"Magpie." Batman growls

"Wh-what do you wanna know? Anything! Just don't hurt me!" Bill panics

"Where is she?" Pearl demands turning him to face

"I don't know!" Bill says

"What did I say about the Truth?" Amethyst says turning him to face her

"It is the truth! I just sell her guns and goons from time to time! She's super secretive." Bill says

"Then who would know?' Garnet asks as she turns him to her

"I-I-I-" Bill stammers

"Please give me a straight answer. It's been a long night." Batman says annoyed as he turns Bill to lock eyes with him again

"HARLEY QUINN!" Bill yells immediately in fright

"What?" Batman says

"I-I-I heard Magpie tried bringing Quinn into her gang after the clown vanished! She declined and Magpie tried to axe her! She would know where she is, I SWEAR!" Bill yells in absolute terror as Batman narrows his at him before knocking him out with a punch to the face and started to walk away

"Whose Harley Quinn?" Pearl asked worried

"Nothing but Trouble." Batman said seriously as he walked out of the club. The night still going strong

* * *

**_(Note: That's right HARLEY "FREAKING" QUINN is making her debut in the next chapter, me and my partner are excited about what comes next in this story. So brace yourself (but not for to long promise) for the finale of "Gems in the Dark Knight" you won't believe what we got planned. ;) _**

_**Also if you want a preview of what's coming next check out my Deviantart page Gadgetboy197 for something special hinting at a future battle.**_


End file.
